HISTORIA DE UNA DIOSA GUERRERA
by ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS
Summary: HA PASADO UN MES DESDE LA BATALLA CONTRA HADES.ZEUS HA DECIDIDO CONVOCAR A UNA REUNIÓN EN EL OLIMPO EN LA CUAL DEBERÁN ESTAR PRESENTES ATHENA, HADES Y POSEIDÓN,DESPERTANDO A LOS DOS ULTIMOS PARA ELLO CAPÍTULO 8 ARRIBA PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA
1. 1: DECISIONES

**Hola a todos pues este es mi primer fic sobre Saint Seiya espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews por fa es bueno para la moral y para continuar con las historias.**

**Nota*: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del señor Kurumada y algunos como Zafiro son de mi propia inspiración.**

**Prólogo.**

Hoy es un hermoso y cálido día veraniego típicos de Grecia. Ahora, me encuentro en el balcón de mi habitación recordando todos los sucesos acontecidos en los ultimos 5 años de mi vida.

Momentos tristes y alegres; calmados y agitados; dulces y dolorosos. Años en los cuales viví la paz y la guerra al ismo tiempo, pero también conocí el sentimiento más hermoso que los humanos somos capaz de sentir: el amor. No únicamente amor hacia el hombre que hoy en día es mi esposo, es también hacia mis amigos y a la única familia que me queda: mí tío y mí padre, que junto con mi esposo son las personas que más amo y por las que estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de verlos felices. Se preguntarán sobre la identidad de estas personas, pero, conforme les cuente mi historia se irán enterando.

Al igual que todos ellos mi madre y mi hemano gemelo fueron los que me guiaron desde mi nacimiento hasta el destino que los dioses tenían preparado para mí. Me refiero a ellos en tiempo pasado ya que en estos momentos no se encuentran entre los vivos, lo cual me entristece, pero a la vez me hace inmensamente feliz saber que sus almas disfrutan de la paz y la tranquilidad de los Campos Elíseos. Extraño los sabios consejos de mi madre y sobre todo ahora que soy una mujer casada y extraño enormemente la simpatía y picardía de mi hermano que siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme.

Pero bueno, a partir de ahora les contaré los sucesos que han marcado mi vida pero antes de eso sería bueno que sepan por lo menos mi nombre: me llamo Zafiro y ésta es mi historia como Diosa Guerrera.

**Capítulo 1: DECISIONES.**

Estos sucesos ocurrieron un mes después de que Athena junto a sus santos pudieron por fin derrotar a Hades señor del Inframundo.

_///Japón (hace 6 años)///_

En el hospital de la fundación de la familia Kido, una joven de cabellos violeta va como cada tarde a visitar a una persona muy especial. Después de la batalla con Hades quedó en estado de coma, ya que al querer proteger a su diosa se interpuso entre ella y Hades quedando clavada en su pecho la espada del señor del inframundo.

Al igual que él los demás santos de bronce fueron muy heridos recuperándose estos rápidamente, pero aún así acompañaban a su diosa cada vez que podían junto con Seika en sus visitas al santo de pegaso. En esta ocasión ha ido sola ya que siempre está al pendiente de la evolución en la salud de su santo, mientras camina hacia la habitación de Seiya se encuentra al doctor que se encuentra a cargo de Seiya.

-Doctor¿sigue sin haber algún cambio en la condición de Seiya?-pregunta aunque en su interior sabe la respuesta.

-Lo siento señorita Kido, pero efectivamente no ha habido ningún cambio en él-responde el doctor adoptando un semblante serio-A decir verdad no creo que él pueda reaccionar, ya hemos hecho todo lo médicamente posible por él, pero, aún así no despierta y empiezo a pensar que nunca más lo hará.

-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por él doctor…- le dice Athena adoptando un estado tranquilo pero a la vez melancólico-…pero sigo teniendo fé en que él saldrá de esta ya que no es de esos hombres que se rinden fácilmente-afirmó Athena con todoa seguridad.

-Admiro su fé señorita Kido-dice el doctor dibujando una triste sonrisa-Esperemos que el milagro que él necesita suceda.

_///Mientras tanto en el Olimpo///_

Un hombre investido con ropajes griegos y sandalias con alas se acerca hacia una gran puerta que tiene grabado en ella un gran rayo.

Una vez que abre la puerta se dirige hacia el trono principal que se encuentra al fondo de la habitación haciendo una reverencia antes de hablar.

-Padre ¿acaso me has mandado llamar?-pregunta Hermes Dios del Comercio y Mensajero de los Dioses.

Pasados unos segundos una voz amable pero imponente reponde.

-Así es hijo mío, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Sabes que estoy para servirte padre, dime ¿qué favor necesitas que realice?

-Necesito que vayas a la Tierra, al fondo del Mar y al Inframundo.

Hermes queda totalmente desconcertado con esto a lo que pregunta.-¿Para qué quieres que vaya a esos lugares padre?Esos son los territorios de Athena, Poseidón y Hades.

-Precisamente porque necesito hablar con ellos es que te mando a esos lugares, quiero que les informes que se presenten inmediatamente aquí en el Olimpo para tener una audiencia conmigo-sentenció Zeus Dios del Cielo y el Rayo quien a su vez es el líder de todos los Dioses.

Hermes empieza a sentirse nervioso ya que por los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos meses es posible que su padre quiera castigar a su amada hermana Athena. Ante el silencio de Hermes, Zeus decide continuar.

-No te preocupes por tu hermana, hijo mío, sé lo que piensas y no pienso castigarla-dice este levantándose de su trono dejando al decubirto sus rasgos: una rubia y larga cabellera llegándole hasta la cintura con la apariencia de un hombre no mayor de 25 años, estatura de 1.90 y sus ojos color azul celeste.-Yo también la amo, ella es mi hija más querida y nunca le haría daño.

Al escuchar esto Hermes se tranquiliza.

-Es un gran alivio saber eso padre, pero, ¿para qué quieres tener una audiencia con ella y con mis tíos?

-Hijo-poniendo Zeus un semblante serio-ambos sabemos que tu hermana ha luchado contra Hades y Poseidón venciéndolos para poder defender a la humanidad-hace una pausa-Sabemos que en los últimos tiempos ellos no han actuado correctamente pero aún así tu hermana los protege a costa de su propia vida y quiero saber el por qué.

Desde que las batallas iniciaron Hermes se hace la misma pregunta que su padre ¿por qué su hermana defiende de esa forma a los humanos?,¿qué tienen de especial para que ella los defienda arriesgando su propia vida?.

-Pero, entonces ¿para qué quieres que también vengan mis tíos?ellos ahora se encuentran dormidos. El tío Poseidón aún sigue un poco activo en el cuerpo de Julián Solo ya que el efecto del sello de Athena no le permite más, y el tío Hades perdió hasta su cuerpo en la última batalla con mi hermana y ahora solo le queda su alma. A menos que decidas ayudarle a recuperar su cuerpo no veo la forma de que él pueda venir aca al Olimpo.

-Precisamente eso es lo que pienso hacer Hermes ayudarle a tu tío a recuperar su cuerpo para que pueda venir, mientras tanto, tú deberás ir al fondo marino para abrir nuevamente la vasija de Athena y permitir así que Poseidón vuelva a habitar el cuerpo de Julián Solo-Zeus suspiró no muy convencido de su decisión.

-Pero padre Athena se esforzó mucho junto con todos sus santos en las batallas contra ellos,incluso la élite de los santos dorados ha sacrificado su vida en la batalla contra el tío Hades y otros santos han resultado gravemente heridos después de esa última batalla-dijo Hermes un poco alarmado-no creo que a mi hermana vaya a agradarle mucho esa idea-dijo un tanto preocupado por la reacción de su hermana apenas se enterara.

-Lo sé hijo esos jóvenes han sacrificado su vida con tal de proteger a tu hermana y no tienes idea de como se los agradezco, pero es necesario que tanto Hades como Poseidón y Athena se reunan aquí conmigo ya que llevaré a cabo una última prueba para los humanos.

-¿Una última prueba dices?-dice Hermes totalmente sorprendido-¿A qué te refieres con eso padre?

-Pronto lo sabrás Hermes, primero despierta a Poseidón y dile que venga inmediatamente hacia acá; luego ve al santuario de tu hermana, creo que hoy irá hacia allá, diles a ambos que la reunión será mañana al medio día. Cuando regreses deberás avisarle a todos los demás Dioses del Olimpo, quiero ue ellos también estén presentes en la reunión.

-Está bien padre confío en tus decisiones y acataré tus órdenes inmediatamente-dijo Hermes haciendo una reverencia a su padre-partiré ahora mismo al fondo marino.

-Te lo agradezco mucho hijo-con una sonrisa en los labios-ve con cuidado

Hermes se retira del salón principal para dirigirse hacia el fondo marino mientras que Zeus se dirige hacia el Inframundo.

_///En las cercanías de Cabo Sunion///_

Un joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color ve como el sol va ocultándos poco a poco en el horizonte.

-Señor Julián ¿se encuentra bien?-le pregunta un joven de cabellos lilas y ojos rojos.

-Ehhh-se sorprende un poco-Estoy bien Sorrento no me pasa nada, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Pero en ese momento Sorrento siente como un poderoso cosmo ha llegado al fondo marino dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde Athena dejó la vasija en la que se encuentra sellada el alma de Poseidón. Todo ocurre demasiado rápido desde el fondo marino se siente emerger un cosmo muy poderoso que solo puede ser de aquel al que una vez sirvió.

-"No puede ser"-pensó para sí mismo Sorrento asustándose por las consecuencias que esto podría traer.

-Sorrento ¿qué te ocurre? Te has puesto muy pálido,¿te sientes mal?- le pregunta Julián un poco alarmado por el cambio de actitud que tuvo su amigo.

En ese momento la comoenergía que se sintió en el fondo marino se acerca a una velocidad tan impresinante que solo en cuentión de segundos llega hasta donde ellos se encontraban adentrándose en el cuerpo de Julián.

-NOO-es lo único que alcanza a decir Sorrento mientras ve como como el cuerpo de su amigo empieza a emitir ese cosmo tan familiar para él.

-Sorrento de Siren ¿acaso no piensas arrodillarte ante tu amo y señor?-le pregunta con una voz un tanto diferente a la de Julián.

Sorrento tarda un poco en asimilar lo ocurrido: en esos momentos ya no se encontraba frente a Julián Solo sino frente a Poseidón el Emperador de los Mares.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento señor-dijo este arrodillándose-es solo que todo esto ha sido tan sorpresivo.

-Me alegra ver que aún me eres fiel Sorrento, la verdad ni yo mismo pensé estar nuevamente aquí en la Tierra en tan poco tiempo, creí que iba a permanecer dormido por 200 años o más.

En ese instante ambos sientieron como un cosmo muy poderoso se acercaba a una velocidad realmente alarmante hacia ellos y en menos de un papadeo ya tenían enfrente a otra persona a la cual Poseidón pudo reconocer de inmediato debido a las sandalias aladas que traía puestas. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, de tez clara,1.70 de altura y no mayor de 13 años.

-Hola tío cuánto tiempo sin verte-lo saluda este con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sorrento se queda boquiabierto ante este saludo "¿su sobrino?" se preguntaba en su mente.

-Vaya,vaya pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí?-le responde Poseidón en tono burlón.

-Me esperaba un mejor recibimiento de tu parte tío-le dice Hermes haciendo cara de berrinche-Sobre todo cuando fui yo el que te acaba de liberar-le dice a su tío guiñándole un ojo.

Poseidón no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa ante lo dicho por su sobrino por lo que decide preguntarle-¿Por qué me has liberado?, no es que no te lo agradezca pero es extraño.

-Lo sé tío, lo sé pero esas fueron las órdenes que me dio mi padre.

-¿Zeus te pidió tal cosa?-ahora si un tanto alarmado-¿qué es lo que mi hermano pretende con eso?.

Ambos se percataron de que Sorrento ya se había levantado de la impresión que le dio escuchar que Zeus fue quien ordenó que su señor fuera liberado.

-Es verdad no los he presentado Sorrento este que ves aquí es Hermes Dios del Comercio y Mensajero de los Dioses-suspiró un poco antes de continuar- él es mi sobrino.

-Un gusto conocerte Sorrento-dice dirigiéndose hacia Sorrento que aún no lograba salir de su asombro-tu eres….

-Disculpe mi descortesia soy Sorrento de Siren General del Atlántico del Sur.

-Bueno basta de presentaciones-dice Poseidón un poco nervioso-Hermes explícame porqué mi hermano te mandó para liberarme.

El semblante de Hermes se vuelve serio antes de responder-Mi padre desea que vayas al Olimpo inmediatamente, mañana al medio día habrá una reunión en la cual tanto tú como Athena y Hades deberán presentarse al igual que los demás dioses del Olimpo.

-¿QUÉ?-se sorprendió Poseidón abrindo sus ojos como platos-¿Qué es lo que pretende mi hermano?que Hades y yo matemos a esa chiquilla en sus propios ojos ¿o qué?.

-Oye de la que hablas así es mi hermana y mientras yo esté ahí no le pondrán un solo dedo encima-dice este retando con la mirada a su tío.

Tratando de tranquilizarse un poco Poseidón responde-Está bien estaré mañana en el Olimpo antes del medio día ya que se trata de una orden de Zeus, pero eso sí dile que no me haga responsable de las consecuencias ya que él es el que está llamándonos a esa reunión-dijo este un tanto molesto.

-Está bien tío se lo haré saber, ahora debo ir con athena para avisarle, con tu permiso me retiro te estaremos esperando mañana así que sé puntual. Esto fue lo último que Hermes dijo antes de desaparecer dejando una brisa dando a entender que ya se había marchado para avisarle a Athena sobre la reunión.

-Señor ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-le pregunta Sorrento sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-No lo sé Sorrento pero presiento que no es nada bueno-responde un tanto pensativo-hasta mañana que vaya al Olimpo podremos saber de qué se trata todo esto, mientras tanto me iré a descansar, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.¿Ahora estás quedándote en la mansión de la familia Solo no es así?

-Sí señor, el joven Julián fue muy amable al permitirme quedarme en su mansión.

-Pues entonces te seguirás quedando allá, mañana a primera hora quiero que vayas al fondo marino para ver qué tan dañado quedó el Santuario-suspiró un tanto cansado-cuando regrese de la reunión en el Olimpo empezaremos con las restauraciones.

-Como usted ordene señor.

-Vamos a descansar Sorrento que etoy un poco cansado por el día de hoy he tenido suficientes noticias perturbadoras-decía esto mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la mansión de la familia Solo.

**Continuará….**

**Uuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy qué es lo que pretenderá zeus al despertar a ambos dioses que a nuestros héroes tanto trabajo les dio vencer???????????? sobre todo después de tanto sacrificio cómo se lo tomará Athena???????????todas estas dudas serán aclaradas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por fis dejen reviews se aceptan sugerencias y hasta tomatasos ^_^ para que van que soy buena les dejo el avance del siguiente capítulo**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo: LA REUNIÓN.**

_Todos los dioses del Olimpo se han reunido,incluso Poseidón, Hades y Athena_

_-¿¿¿¿Padre por qué me haces esto????-le reclama Athena a su padre hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras es sujetada por Artemisa y Hera luchando por liberrse de su agarre-¿¿¿¿por qué los haces sufrir así????ellos no se merecen este castigo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR DETENTE, NO PUEDO SOPORTAR VERLOS SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.…_


	2. 2: LA REUNIÓN Y LA PRUEBA

**Hola a todos pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic que espero se vuelva algo largo ^_^ pero para eso dejen reviews please es bueno para la moral sobre todo porque soy principiante en esto.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Akane Kido.-Gracias por leer el primer capitulo y me alegra que te haya gustado espero que sigas leyendo más y que lo recomiendes ^_^ ya que estará lleno de sorpresas y trataré de actualizarlo constantemente.**

**Nota*: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del señor Kurumada y algunos como Zafiro, Kara y Diamante son de mi propia inspiración.**

**Capítulo 2: LA REUNIÓN Y LA PRUEBA.**

_///En las ruinas del Inframundo en Giudecca///_

Todo el Inframundo se encuentra destrozado después de la batalla que se desató cuando los santos de Athena decidieron seguir a su diosa hacia este lugar. Zeus ha llegado para poder ayudar a su hermano y avisarle de la reunión, pero no deja de asombrarse de la magnitud de la batalla que tuvo que enfrentar su hija junto a sus santos,viendo la estela de destrucción que la batalla dejó a su paso. En ese momento va llegando a giudecca y se percata de que hay alguien ahí, es un cosmo débil pero muy familiar para él.

-Hades, sé que estás aquí puedo sentir tu presencia-le dice Zeus dirigiéndose a lo que una vez fuera el trono de Hades señor del Inframundo.

-Ja y ¿a qué has venido hermanito? ¿a burlarte de mi estado tan deplorable?-dice este apareciendo un aura oscura en el trono-¡¡Mira como me dejo tu estúpida hija!!-ya alterado.

-No te permito que hables así de Athena-dijo Zeus levantando un poco la voz.

-Claro se me olvidaba que Athena es la hija preferida del Dios todopoderoso-le espetó Hades-tú eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de consentir a esa chiquilla malcriada.

-Hades no he venido hasta aquí para discutir contigo-suspiró-he venido para ayudarte a que recuperes tu cuerpo-dijo este levantado la vista hacia lo que queda de su hermano mayor.

-¿CÓMO?-la voz de Hades puede reflejar un poco de sorpresa ya que como no tiene cuerpo no puede apreciarse un rostro que claramente estaría sorprendido.

-Así es hermano vengo a ayudarte a reconstruir tu cuerpo,supongo que después de que "desapareciste" ante los ojos de Athena habrás puesto a salvo tu malherido cuerpo…-se detuvo un momento para ver qué palabras elegir para su pregunta-porque he de suponer que a Athena le hiciste creer que te venció para no perder tu cuerpo ¿no es así hermano?.

-Así es hermanito,desaparecí ya que si no lo hacía tu hijita iba acabar completamente conmigo-un poco hastiado y haciendo hincapié en la palabra hijita-pero aún no me dices porque quieres ayudarme, Athena y sus santos se esforzaron mucho en esta batalla así que no creo que le guste la idea de que me ayudes-"_aunque para mí sería placentero ver su rostro cuando vea que no me eliminó y que el sacrificio de sus santos fue en vano"_-pensó para sí mismo.

-Lo sé hermano pero he convocado a una reunión mañana al medio día en el Olimpo en la cual deberán estar todos presentes incluyéndote a ti, a Poseidón y Athena.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes con eso?-le contesta Hades un poco alterado-¿acaso quieres que se arme una batalla campal en el Olimpo?porque dudo mucho que a tu hijita le agrede mucho vernos a mí y a Poseidón, al igual que a nosotros no se no hará en gracia verla.

-El motivo de la reunión la sabrán hasta que todos estemos presentes-suspiró-y no creo que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a iniciar una batalla campal mientras yo me encuentre ahí así que advertido quedas-se detuvo unos segundos-Ahora muéstrame tu cuerpo para que ayude a restaurarlo, al menos fuiste prudente en desaparecer en ese momento, de lo contrario me hubiese tomado más tiempo ayudarte a recuperarlo.

-No soy tan tonto como para perder mi cuerpo hermanito-con un poco de fastidio en su voz-y mi cuerpo se encuentra aquí bajo el trono.

En ese momento Hades eleva un poco su cosmo para poder mover ha cia un lado su trono dejando al descubierto una escaleras que van hacia abajo.

-Este es un pequeño cuarto secreto que construí en casos de emergencia-dirigiéndose hacia su hermano que miraba hacia las escaleras-Sígueme.

Zeus no emitió palabra y comenzó a seguir el aura de su hermano bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a una imponente puerta con el símbolo de Hades grabado en elevó nuevamente su cosmo para poder abrirla y entró a la habitación dejando el paso libre a su hermanito señalándole hacia la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. La mesa estaba llena de flores de todos colores como las que se encontraban en la segunda prisión donde habitaba Orfeo con Eurídice, y, en el centro se encontraba el cuerpo mal herido de Hades. Zeus se dirige hacia la mesa donde se encuentra el cuerpo de su hermano y lo mira un poco asombrado.

-Ya ves como me dejó tu hijita consentida-haciendo hincapié en las últimas dos palabras-Yo mismo podría curarme y lo sabes-dirigiéndose a su hermanito-pero, ahora mi cosmo está debilitado después de esta última batalla y aún no me recupero del todo.

-Lo sé y es por eso que he venido a ayudarte-le responde Zeus.

En eso Zeus posa sus manos a cierta distancia del cuerpo de Hades emitindo un poderoso cosmo dorado y poco a poco va moviendo sus manos en las partes lastimadas curándolas por completo. Para concluir posa sus manos sobre el abdomen de su hermano que es donde se encuentra la peor herida que este recibiera de parte de Athena, cerrando la herida completamente y sin dejar alguna al ver curao su cuerpo decide regresar a el, poco a poco este se va levantando de la mesa para voltear a ver con esos ojos tan hermoso la cara de su hermanito.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa-mañana sin falta estaré antes del medio día en el Olimpo y solo porque me ayudaste no haré nada en contra de esa chiquilla malcriada-refiriéndose este a Athena.

-Te estaré esperando entonces-dijo este empezando a desaparecer para dirigirse nuevamente al Olimpo-es mejor que descances un rato para que estés en buenas condiciones de ir mañana.

-Bah, ya desapareció-suspiró-Zeus, hermano ¿qué es lo que pretendes al reunirnos a todos?¿será posible que Perséfone también vaya a la reunión?tengo muchos deseos de verla-dijo este con tono nostálgico.

_///Japón///_

Saori se encontraba en la habitación de Seiya cuando de pronto sintió que los cosmos de Poseidón y Hades volvían a la vida,pero lo que más la sorprendía era quienes los habían despertado nuevamente.

-No, no puede ser,padre¿por qué haces esto?-mientras miraba a Seiya-no quiero que te angusties y tampoco que corras peligro-mientras posaba su mano sobre el cabello de Seiya-es mejor que regrese inmediatamente al Santuario, ahora no quedan muchos guerreros ahí y debo protegerlos a todos, espero poder regresar muy pronto contigo-dijo esta acercándose lentamente hacia pegaso y depositando un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios-es hasta ahora que por fin me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti,no sé si vuelva a verte Seiya, me gustaría pensar que sí, yo seguiré luchando hasta el final para proteger a la humanidad que ustedes tanto me han ayudado a defender incluso a costa de sus propias vidas.

Saori se levantó de la silla que había al lado de la cama de pegaso para dirigirse hacia la puerta no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su santo. Salió de la habitación y le pidió al doctor que estuviera al pendiente de Seiya ya que era posible que no viniera tan seguido como antes. Salió del hospital para dirigirse hacia la Mansión Kido en donde en su habitación por medio de un espejo creó un camino que la dirigíría directamente hacia sus aposentos en el Santuario.

_///En el Santuario///_

Athena cruzó el espejo desde su habitación en la mansión Kido aparaeciendo en otro espejo ubicado en sus aposentos del Santuario, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella que se acercaba hacia la entrada del Santurio a una velocidad impresionante que solamente él sería capaz de alcanzar. Cuando la presencia llegó a la entrada del Santuario, Athena sintió que los cosmos de Shaina y los santos de bronce se acercaban al individuo, por lo que por medio de su cosmo les indicó que lo guiarán hacia el camino de las 12 casas. Hermes llegó al primer templo: Aries se dio cuenta que su hermana había empezado con las obras de recosntrucción en su Santuario pero aún así se podía ver la huella de la feroz batalla que se había librado ahí. Comenzó su descenso rápidamente no sin darse cuenta de cuan dañado habían resultado los templos de los santos dorados y confirmando que no había ningún guardián en ellos. En poco tiempo logró llegar a los aposentos del Patriarca y su hermana salió a recibirlo con un semblante serio.

-Hola hermana, es un gusto poder verte nuevamente-dijo Hermes un tanto nervioso.

-También me da gusto verte hermano-no muy convencida-pero, quiero que me expliques ¿por qué liberaste a Poseidón y por qué mi padre ayudó a Hades a recuperar su cuerpo?-preguntó irritada y dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

-Hermana, en verdad lo siento mucho-un poco apenado-pero se trataba una orden de nuestro padre-acercándose a su hermana para limpiar de su rostro las lágrimas que habían caído-tenía que acatar sus órdenes. Después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué hermano, por qué?entonces significa que todo el sacrificio que hicieron mis santos fue totalmente en vano-no pudiendo evitar llorar amargamente-la élite de los santos dorados ya no existe porque para poder rescatarme de Hades tuvieron que incendiar hasta el tope sus cosmos para poder derribar el Muro de los Lamentos, no es justo Hermes no lo es.

-Tranquilízate un poco, sabes que odio verte llorar así y más si es por algo que yo hice-sintiéndose culpable por haber sido él quien liberara a Poseidón.

-No Hermes yo sé que tú solamente cumpliste con las órdenes de nuestro padre-acariciando esta la mejilla de su hermano menor-no lo hiciste para hacerme sufrir, tú solamente cumpliste con tu deber.

-Gracias hermana no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima-dudando-pero, eso no es todo nuestro padre ordenó una reunión mañana al medio día en el Olimpo con todos los dioses incluyéndote a ti a Hades y Poseidón, en verdad no sé qué es lo que pretende con esto, pero es algo grande y tienes que ir ¿entiendes?-pregunta Hermes aún dudando.

-Lo entiendo Hermes mañana sin falta estaré en el Olimpo antes del medio día mi padre me debe muchas explicaciones. Dime ¿no te gustaría quedarte a descansar hoy aquí? Así mañana nos vamos juntos al Olimpo-dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encantaría hermana pero no puedo, aún tengo que avisarle a los demás dioses de la reunión no me gustaría que nuestro padre me aventara uno de sus rayos-dice este con una sonrisa y varias gotitas de sudor en la nuca- en verdad me da mucho gusto verte hermana, nos vemos mañana en el Olimpo-se despide este guiñándole un ojo a su hermana y desapareciendo rápidamente con dirección al Olimpo.

"_Mi hermano nunca cambiará"_-pensó esta_-"que es lo que mi padre pretende con todo esto, no logro entenderlo, él siempre me ha apoyado en todo, tendré que esperar hasta mañana y ver qué es lo que ocurre en esa reunión"_-pensaba Athena poniéndose un poco nerviosa y encaminándose hacia sus aposentos para descansar.

_///Al día siguiente en la Mansión de la familia Solo///_

-Sorrento-llamaba Poseidón a su súbdito mientras este se encuentra sentado en el comedor desayunando.

-Sí señor-dice éste arrodillándose ante Poseidón.

-Sorrento dentro de esta casa es mejor que no hagas ese tipo de reverencias ya que por lo que puedo ver en los recuerdos de Julián ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, si alguien que los conozca ve que haces una reverencia ante mí sospecharán que algo raro ocurre-dice este dirigiéndose hacia Sorrento.

-Lo siento señor es solo que…bueno es una muestra de respeto hacia usted-dice este un poco apenado.

-Lo sé Sorrento y no te preocupes por eso, después de todo tú eres el más fiel de mis Generales Marinos-tomando este un semblante un tanto enojado-Los demás están muertos y solo quedas tú y ese tal Kanon que se hizo pasar por Dragón Marino en el cual deposité mi confianza.

-Señor, sé que Kanon no actuó correctamente pero, por los últimos acontecimientos que han ocurrido con la batalla de Athena contra Hades he sentido que su cosmoenergía ha cambiado, antes estaba llena de maldad y rencor, pero durante la batalla pude sentir que él por fin pudo encontrar en quien creer y por quien luchar, su cosmo en esa ocasión luchó por la justicia y por Athena.

-Es una lástima que él no luchara de esa forma por mí-se lamentó un poco-pero de cierta forma me da gusto que por fin haya encontrado el camino correcto, aunque eso lo haya hecho en los últimos momentos de su vida.

En ese momento entra una de la sirvientes de la familia para servirle el desayuno a Sorrento y darle un mensaje a Julián Solo.

-Joven Julián he de informarle que la señorita Zafiro ha regresado de su viaje debido a la delicada salud de su madre, me pidió que le dijera que lo esperaba en la cabaña donde ellas viven si usted no está muy ocupado-informa a este la sirvienta.

-Te lo agradezco-dice este un tanto desconcertado-puedes retirarte a hacer tus demás labores.

-Con su permiso señor-dice esta retirándose del comedor.

-Sorrento, ¿tú conoces a la señorita Zafiro?-le pregunta Poseidón al aludido.

-Pues sí señor, ella es una amiga muy querida de la infancia de Julián, solamente he cruzado algunas palabras con ella y Julián le tiene mucho aprecio.-suspiró al ver que su señor esperaba que le contara un poco más de aquella chica- Como le dije ellos se conocen desde niños y ella junto con su madre formaban parte de la servidumbre, a Julián a esa edad se le hacía muy difícil poder hacer amigos según me contó y su familia a modo de agradecimeinto hacia la niña, decidieron darles a ella y a su madre la cabaña que está al fondo de la mansión para que vivan en ella y a parte ya no quisieron tenerlas entre la servidumbre, la familia Solo es quien ha corrido con todos los gastos que ellas generen, eso es todo lo que sé de su pasado, lo último que Julián me contó de ella es que su madre que sino mal recuerdo se llama Kara, estaba muy delicada de salud, al parecer se trata de una enfermedad en estado terminal, Zafiro se encontraba de viaje y su madre no quería que ella se enterara, por lo cual Julián le envió una carta para que ella se enterara de la situación.

-Ya veo, en el corazón de Julián siento que quiere ir a ver a su amiga así que, aunque sea por un momento permitiré que él salga a flote.

-Pero señor, entonces qué le diré a Julián-preguntó Sorrento.

-No te preocupes, él ya está enterado de todo sobre mí aunque él aún no me permite acceder a todos sus recuerdos es por eso que te pregunté acerca de esa chica.

-Entiendo, ¿entonces va a ir a ver a la señorita Zafiro?.

-Así es Sorrento, lo haré antes de dirigirme hacia el Olimpo, por favor acompáñame, hasta que lleguemos ahí dejaré que la conciencia de Julián regrese.

Sorrento solamente asiente y le indica a su señor hacia donde deben dirigirse, mientras van caminando ven como a lo lejos empieza a distinguirse una cabaña, no muy pequeña que digamos, pero tampoco tan grande. Conforme se van acercando, Poseidón logra distinguir un cosmo no muy poderoso pero lleno de tristeza dentro de la cabaña. Llegando a la entrada de la cabaña éste deja que la conciencia de Julián Solo regrese a su cuerpo, el cual solo le dirige una mirada a Sorrento y decide tocar la puerta. A lo lejos se logra escuchar un murmullo de pasos acercándose y ambos jóvenes ven como la puerta se abre lentamete para dejarlos pasar, lo cual hacen y fijan su mirada hacia la persona que les abrió: de una altura de 1.70,con una suave y delicada piel clara, cabello largo hasta la cadera de color negro con las puntas de color platino y un corte en capas, un color de ojos gris a simple vista pero que reflejados con los rayos del sol se logra apreciar como el tono gris se combina con un tono azul celeste dándole un toque misterioso a su mirada.

-Veo que por fin haz llegado de tu viaje Zafiro-le dice julián acercándose lentamente a la joven,mientras le dirige una de esas sonrisas amigables pero a la vez seductora.

-Puedo ver que te encuentras bien Julián, te agradezco inmensamente el que me hayas mandado esa carta para avisarme sobre la delicada salud de mi madre-dice esta un tanto abatida no solo por el cansancio sino también por lo que estaba sucediendo con su madre.

Julián terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba tomando a su amiga de los hombros y mirarla fijamente. Al hacer esto él pudo notar en su mirada que ella estaba sufriendo inmensamente, por lo cual optó por darle un cálido abrazo para intentar reconfortarla. Al ver esto ella correspondió el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Julián mientras el pasaba su mano sobre su cabello de forma cariñosa, él sabía que estaban de sobra las palabras al igual que ella nunca iba a llorar delante suyo ya que por los golpes tan duros que la vida le había dado a su familia ella aprendió a ocultar sus lágrimas. De su padre no se sabe absolutamente nada, Kara nunca ha querido hablar de ese tema con nadie y también por otro lado se encontraba la trágica muerte de su hermano gemelo Diamante cuando apenas eran unos niños, había rumores que decían que el niño se encontraba poseído por el mismo demonio y que eso mismo fue lo que ocasionó su muerte.

Sorrento no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente se quedó viendo la escena unos momentos antes de que ellos rompieran ese abrazo.

-Hola Sorrento ¿cómo haz estado?-le pregunta Zafiro volteando a ver.

-Muy bien señorita Zafiro, es un gusto volver a verla-responde este con una leve sonrisa.

-Por favor, deja de decirme señorita Zafiro, a pesar de que no te conozco muy bien sé que eres un gran amigo de Julián-suspiró-así que a partir de ahora solamente llámame Zafiro ¿si?.

-Un tanto sorprendido Sorrento reponde-Está bien Zafiro como tu quieras.

-Zafiro-dijo Julián dirigiéndole una mirada a esta-¿cómo sigue la salud de tu madre?,¿qué te han dicho los doctores?-preguntó un tanto inseguro.

Tomando un semblante serio pero lleno de preocupación por su madre Zafiro responde-Los doctores no dicen nada positivo Julián apenas y le dan tan solo unos seis meses de vida, su enfermedad se ha ido agravando cada vez más-quebrándose un poco la voz- por el momento ella está durmiendo pero me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte.

-¿A mí?-pregunta un tanto extrañado.

-Sí Julián, a ti, no tengo idea de lo que ella piensa decirte, pero, creo que es algo importante.

-No te preocupes muy pronto vendré a verlas, ahora debo retirarme ya que hoy tengo una importante reunión al medio día.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, aquí te estaremos esperando-dice esta mientras Julián se acerca nuevamente a ella para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla provocándole un leve sonrojo.

-Hasta la próxima Zafiro-dice este mientras se dirige hacia la puerta junto con Sorrento quien a modo de despedida le dirige una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya fuera de la cabaña Sorrento siente como nuevamente del cuerpo de Julián emerge el cosmo de Poseidón.

-Ha llegado la hora de irme al Olimpo, por favor como te dije ayer ve al fondo marino para que me informes de los daños sufridos en el y comenzar la reconstrucción del Templo Marino, ahh se me olvidaba ¿Tethis sobrevivió verdad?.

-Ehh…así es señor, ella logró sobrevivir, de hecho tengo entendido que fue ella la que rescató el cuerpo de Julián Solo después de que usted fuera encerrado nuevamente en la vasija de Athena.

-Ya veo, por favor localízala inmediatamente que pienso darle las gracias por sus acciones y su fidelidad, a parte me gustaría que ella también te ayudara dirigiendo la reconstrucción del Templo Marino.

-Está bien señor como usted ordene-dice este haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida y dirigiéndose primero hacia el fondo marino.

"_Ha llegado la hora de ir al Olimpo"_-pensaba Poseidón soltando un suspiro-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hermano?-dicía esto mientras encendía su cosmo y desaparecía con rumbo al Olimpo.

_///En el Inframundo///_

Hades no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro pensando en que es lo que iba a suceder en la reunión en el Olimpo.

"_Ya basta de pensar en estupideces es mejor que me vaya de una buena vez al Olimpo para ver cuál es la maravollosa idea que se la ocurrido a mi hermanito al reunirnos a todos así como así"_-pensó Hades mientras encendía su cosmo y desaparecía con rumbo al Olimpo.

_///En el Santuario///_

Athena ha mandado llamar a todos los santos que sobrevivieron a la batalla contra Hades incluyendo a Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, para informarles de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en el Olimpo.

-Pero Athena es peligroso que vayas tú sola al Olimpo después de todos los acontecimientos recientes sobre todo si van a estar presentes Hades y Poseidón-se dirigía a su diosa un alarmado Shiryu.

-Así es Athena es mejor que nosotros te acompañemos hasta ahí y si alguien intenta hacerte algo te defenderemos aunque así desatemos la furia de todos los dioses-decía Hyoga.

-Por favor tranquilícense todos, a esa reunión debo ir sola-les decía Athena- la verdad es que ignoro cuáles sean las intenciones de mi padre, sobre todo después de haber despertado nuevamente a Hades y a Poseidón, pero aún así debo ir.-suspiró-Ahora lo que yo necesito es que ustedes se queden aquí en el Santuario ya que no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir y no acepto ninguna réplica más, no quiero que ustedes sigan sacrificando sus valiosas vidas por mí-un poco acongojada-quiero que en vez de eso sus vidas sirvan para ayudar a la humanidad a la que tanto he querido proteger.

Al escuchar estas palabras ninguno de los demás santos insiste en querer acompañarla, ya que pueden notar que ella aún se siente un tanto culpable por las muertes de los santos dorados y por el estado de salud de Seiya.

-Está bien Saori, todo se hará conforme a tu voluntad-dice Shiryu.

-Gracias por comprenderme y por preocuparse por mí. Shiryu en mi ausencia tú te quedas a cargo del Santuario, por el momento no hay Patriarca así que lo dejo en tus manos.

-Está bien Athena como tú digas.

En eso Athena enciende su cosmo y al igual que los demás dioses se dirige hacia el Olimpo.

_///En el Olimpo///_

Tras la gran puerta con el grabado de un rayo se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión que hace siglos no se veía. Se podía ver la formación de varios tronos en forma circular alrededor de una torre ubicada al centro de la habitación, cada trono corresponde a los dioses del Olimpo, se podía ver a Hera platicando animadamente con Demeter,Hestia y Hefesto; por otro lado estaban los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa junto a Hermes y Dionisio; al igual que poseidón platica con Hadea, Ares y Afrodita. En esos momento solo faltaban dos dioses, el primero en llegar fue Zeus que se sentó en el trono junto a su esposa Hera.

-Bueno ya casi estamos todos-dijo-solamente falta…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que por la puerta que se había quedado abierta estaba entrando bajo la mirada fulminante de más de un dios la última diosa que faltaba,dirigiendo esta su mirada primero a su padre y por último a Hades y Poseidón.

-Solamente faltaba yo padre, haciendo esta una leve inclinación hacia él-un poco nerviosa.

-Bienvenida seas al Olimpo mi querida hija Athena-dijo este con una imperceptible sonrisa- por favor toma asiento en el lugar que te corresponde junto a tus hermanos.

Athena se encaminó hacia el último trono que quedaba vacío situado junto a Hermes y Dionisio.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Zeus decidió hablar.

-Bueno ahora si estamos todos así que dará comienzo la reunión-hizo una breve pausa-todos ustedes se imaginarán el motivo de esta reunión-dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hades, Poseidón y Athena- tres de ustedes han desatado Guerras Santas en esta era los unos contra los otros, hay uno más que hizo una rebelión en contra de Athena utilizando a uno de sus santos dorados-dijo este mirando a Ares empezando así las batallas; luego fue Poseidón que desató su poder en contra de los humanos y el planeta Tierra-dijo mirando hacia el aludido- luego Hades ocasionando el Gran Eclipse con su poder-mirándolo y emitiendo un suspiro –y por último Athena encerrando el alma de Poseidón en una vasija sagrada e hiriendo gravemente a Hades-mirándola con un dejo de reproche¿qué es lo que tienen que decir al respecto?

-Bueno pues todo esto fue culpa de mi tío Hades él me ordenó que me infiltrara en los dominios de Athena para preparar el trono para él-dijo Ares para intentar safarse del problema en el que estaba, aunque lo que dijo es verdad.

"_Pequeño bribón ya me las pagarás después"_-pensaba Hades.

-Hades por lo que veo es verdad lo que dice Ares ¿no es así?-dijo Zeus dirigiéndose a Hades.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes esa mala costumbre de meterte en la cabeza de los demás?-dijo este un tanto molesto-¿sabes por qué hice todo esto?-dirigiéndole una seria mirada a su hermanito-por el simple hecho de que toda la humanidad se merece ese castigo y más, ellos no saben apreciar el mundo que tienen,el mundo que nosotros les dimos: se matan entre ellos y cometen otros crímines igual de abobinables a sus semejantes y a parte ya ni siquiera nos respetan-al decir esto los demás dioses empiezan a murmurar entre ellos diciendo que él tiene razón- ¿es que acaso no es `prueba más que suficiente lo que esos inmundos humanos me hicieron?-dijo este levantándose bruscamente de su trono-¡¡¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES ZEUS SE ATREVIERON A LEVANTAR SUS MANOS EN CONTRA DE LOS DIOSES Y NO SOLO ESO LOGRARON HERIRME GRAVEMENTE DEJANDO INUTILIZABLE MI CUERPO HASTA QUE YO RECUPERARA COMPLETAMENTE MIS PODERES PARA PODER CURARLO!!!¡¡¡¿ACASO ESO NO ES MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA CASTIGARLOS?!!! y no solo a ellos-dirigiendo su mirada hacia Athena y bajando un pcco su nivel de voz -también a esa chiquilla insolente que tienes por hija por que no solo los defendió sino que también los apoyó con su poder-decía este mientras señalaba a Athena.

-Yo apoyo a mi hermano-ahora es Poseidón el que habla-esos insolentes humanos deben ser castigados con la ira de los dioses no podemos permitir que ellos sigan haciendo su santa voluntad sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Y aparte está Athena que lo único que hace es hablar de ese sentimiento tan maravilloso por el cual los protege: el amor-dice este sarcásticamente-entonces Athena ¿dónde está ese supuesto amor?-dirigiéndose hacia su sobrina.

-Zeus, de cierta forma ellos tienen razón-intervino Hera- los humanos ya no nos respetan y cada día que pasa comenten actos peores.

Después de esto empieza a escucharse el murmullo entre los dioses estando ellos de acuerdo en que los humanos deben ser castigados. El único que se mantiene al margen de todo esto es Hermes que no hace más que mirar fijamente como las lágrimas de Athena empiezan a surcar su rostro hasta que…

-¡YA BASTA TODOS USTEDES!-se oyó el grito de Athena que comenzaba a llorar más y más provocando que todos los dioses la miraran con desaprobación-¿es que acaso no entienden? todos los humanos han cometido errores-sollozando-pero ellos tienen la capacidad de perdonarse, protegerse y amarse los unos la otros reivindicando de esta forma sus pecados, ahora díganme ¿quién de ustedes no ha cometido algún pecado aunque sea solo una vez?-sentándose nuevamente en su trono y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Nadie emitió una sola palabra hasta que Zeus decidió hablar nuevamente.

-Hija mía para corroborar lo que dices he decidido hacer una prueba que definirá el destino de toda la humanidad-dijo Zeus mirando fijamente a su hija.

En ese momento Zeus convoca su váculo en forma de rayo y lanza su poder en la punta de la torre que está en el centro del salón, la torre, al recibir esta energía empieza a brillar dirigiendo un rayo hacia la pared izquierda del Salón Principal, dibujando una especie de pantalla donde pueden verse cada uno de los rincones del mundo. Al ver esto athena se angustia mucho y…

-Padre ¿qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?-le pregunta Athena a punto de perder el control.

-Ya te lo dije juzgaré a los humanos a mi manera-dirigiéndole una fría mirada a su hija aunque por dentro lo único que quería era abrazarla para reconfortar su angustia.

-Apolo y Poseidón-los llamó Zeus y suspirando-quiero que desaten todos sus poderes sobre la Tierra-sentenció Zeus.

-¿QUÉ?-fue lo único que lograron decir los aludidos.

-Poseidón quiero que causes más desastres naturales que los que causaste la última vez y Apolo encátgate de ocasionar incendios y erupciones volcánicas-dijo Zeus aún dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En ese momento se siente como el cosmo de Athena empieza a emanar inundando con su poder todo el salón, Zeus solo alcanza a verla asombrado por el despliegue de poder de su hija leyendo en su mirada lo que ella pretendía hacer.

"_Hera, Artemisa ustedes se encargarán de controlar a Athena ¿entendieron?"_-les dijo Zeus a ambas diosas por medio de su cosmo.

Ambas diosas se miraron un leve momento y asintieron ante la orden de su señor. Poco a poco se acercaron hacia Athena que no se dio cuenta de sus presencias. Artemisa la sujetó del brazo izquierdo y Hera del derecho dejándola inmobilizada, Hermes al ver esto intenta ayudar a su hewrmana pero la voz de su padre lo detiene.

-Hijo mío, sé que esto es difícil para ti ya que Athena es tu hermana más querida, pero en esta ocasión te prohibo tajantemente intervenir en esto-le dijo severamente su padre.

Athena lo mira fijamente moviendo su cabeza negativamente dándole a entender que era mejor que obedeciera a su cerró sus puños con furia lastimándose las manos al sentirse impotente por no poder defender a su hermana. Salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que se volvió a escuchar la voz de Zeus.

- Apolo, Poseidón empecemos con el Juicio Final de los humanos-dijo este encendiendo su cosmo al mismo tiempo que Poseidón y Apolo.

-Ja ya era hora de que alguien le diera su merecido castigo a los humanos-decía Hades-ahora ¿qué harás Athena, también te rebelarás contra Zeus?-le decía a Athena en tono burlesco.

Esta no contesto ya que seguía llorando mientras Artemisa y Hera la sujetaban, esta encendió levemente su cosmo para enviarle a Shiryu el aviso de lo que estaba ocurriendo, este, a su vez, desde el Santuario dio la orden de dispersarse todos alrededor del mundo para ayudar en todo lo posible a los humanos que estaban a punto de ser juzgados. Mientras que en la Tierra se ve como el mar queda enbravecido dando pie a maremotos y el cielo se oscurece con nubes de lluvia, surcando en el cielo poderosos rayos que logran iluminarlo, a su vez los volcanes que se encontraban inactivos empiezan a despertar provocando erupciones volcánicas de gran magnitud y en los lugares calurosos empiezan a brotar grandes incendios que queman todo lo que está a su paso. Solo logra verse como los humanos huyen para poder salvar sus vidas.

-Mira Athena, mira como sufren esas inmundicias que tanto defiendes-escupió Hades.

Athena apenas logra levantar su rostro y dirige su vista hacia la pantalla…

-¿¿¿¿Padre por qué me haces esto????-le reclama Athena a su padre hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras es sujetada por Artemisa y Hera luchando por liberarse de su agarre-¿¿¿¿por qué los haces sufrir así????ellos no se merecen este castigo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR DETENTE, NO PUEDO SOPORTAR VERLOS SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Athena elevando su cosmo nuevamente, pero aún así su padre parecía no escucharla.

"_Perdóname hija mía, pero necesito comprobar por mí mismo si ese sentimiento llamado amor del que tanto hablas realmente existe en el corazón de los humanos"-_pensaba Zeus lamentándose por ver sufrir de esa manera a su hija y ser él el causante de tal sufrimiento.

Todos los dioses e encuentran observando como los humanos huyen de los feroces fenómenos naturales que los abaten, pero en eso: empiezan a ver como los hombres de edad madura protegen a sus familias y evacúan a mujeres y niños mientras que los hombres mayores los guían hacia puntos altos para ponerse a resguardo, las mujeres al ver a sus hijos en peligro los salvan sin importarles morir, los hermanos se protegen los unos a los otros…

En esos momentos los dioses se encuentran realmente asombrados por la actitud de los humanos y se preguntan una a otra vez en sus mentes _"¿Por qué, por qué están haciendo esto pudiendo salvarse así mismos ayudan a los demás, los slvan o los protegen, es que acaso esto es el amor?"_…

**Continuará…**

**Uuuyyyyyyyyyyyy pero que intenso se puso todo esto y ahora cómo reaccionarán los dioses ante lo que están viendo ¿se apiadarán de los humanos? Pobre Athena está sufriendo mucho pero en el sigueinte capítulo podrán ver el desenlace de esta prueba para los humanos. Y pues bueno por fin en este capítulo ha aparecido la protagonista de la historia osea: Zafiro, participó muy poco hoy, pero más pronto de lo que se imaginan tomará fuerza dentro de este fic.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, a todos por leer y por favor dejen reviews que es lo que nos motiva a continuar con las historias, y para que vean que soy buena les dejo un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo.**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo: EL PACTO.**

_-Hades, Poseidón y Athena he tomado una resolución con respecto a lo que nuestros ojos fueron testigos esta tarde y no quiero escuchar ninguna réplica ¿ les quedó claro?-pregunta Zeus_


	3. 3: EL PACTO

**Hola a todos pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este mi primer fic espero sea del agrado de todos y no solo lean también dejen reviews por favorcito es bueno para la moral sobre todo porque soy principiante en esto. Perdón por el retraso pero es que ahora sí entre proyectos de la escuela, exámenes y trabajo mi cabecita anda dando vueltas y vueltas ¬_¬, espero poder recompensar la tardanza con este capítulo que es un poco más largo que los anteriores.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kate Goddess.- Gracias por leer los primeros dos capítulos, me da gusto que te haya gustado como comienza esta historia que mi mente está creando poco a poco ya que al sentarme frente a la compu me van surgiendo las ideas, en este capítulo se aclararán tus dudas sobre el destino de la humanidad y habrá más sorpresas ^_^ y romances que muy pronto empezarán a surgir espero sean del agrado de todos y espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews.**

**Killer-Whale.-Gracias por el comentario que hiciste la verdad es que no me expresé bien con respecto a ese punto, y lo aclaro la llamé protagonista porque son los recuerdos de ella los que son plasmados en el fic, se supone que la historia sale en base a sus recuerdos es por eso que la llamé así perdón si hice mal con ello es por eso que los reviews son buenos para corregirnos apenas es mi primer fic y pues voy aprendiendo de los errores si hay alguien más que se enoje porque a Zafiro la llamé protagonista del fic pido una disculpa. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y eso no te desanime por completo.**

**Nota*: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del señor Kurumada y algunos como Zafiro, Kara y Diamante son de mi propia inspiración.**

Capítulo 3: EL PACTO.

En esos momentos los dioses se encuentran realmente asombrados por la actitud de los humanos y se preguntan una a otra vez en sus mentes _"¿Por qué, por qué están haciendo esto pudiendo salvarse así mismos ayudan a los demás, los salvan o los protegen, es que acaso esto es el amor?". _Hades y Poseidón son los más asombrados de todos ya que no sabían que los humanos eran capaces de sacrificar sus propias vidas para poder salvar a sus seres más queridos y pensaban en si ellos eran capaces de hacer tal cosa por las personas que aman.

Zeus también se encontraba asombrado pero a la vez se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que fue imperceptible para los demás. Dirigió su mirada hacia su adorada hija que solo veía y pensaba que todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que hicieron sus santos había sido en vano.

Ningún dios se atrevía a hablar por lo que estaban sumidos en un profundo e incómodo silencio hasta que…

-Athena-casi en un susurro Poseidón se dirigía hacia ella con la mirada, haciendo una leve pausa antes de preguntar-¿es que acaso esto que estamos presenciando es el amor?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

En ese momento todos los dioses posaron sus miradas en Athena esperando una respuesta por parte de ella aunque esta se encontraba mirando al suelo aún llorando de impotencia por no poder proteger a la humanidad.

-Así es Poseidón, eso que ven ahora es el amor-levantando su cabeza hacia los dioses dirigiéndoles una mirada tanto o más retadora que la del propio Zeus-todos sabemos perfectamente que ellos han cometido errores, pero díganme ¿quién no los comete?, yo reencarné en el Santuario, pero tuve que ser sacada de ahí ya que mi vida corría peligro cuando apenas era una bebé y ahora puedo entender cómo es que uno de mis santos más fieles fue capaz de levantar su mano en contra mía-dirigiendo esta una mirada fulminante hacia Ares- no es que él no me fuera fiel, sino que Ares decidió tomar su cuerpo así como Hades lo hizo con otro de mis santos-posando esta vez su mirada en Hades que aún no salía del asombro-después de ese atentado en mi contra, un hombre muy bondadoso aceptó cuidarme y protegerme sabiendo que yo era la reencarnación de Athena y que su vida misma correría peligro al adoptarme, pero aún así no le importó, al principio yo era una niña caprichosa que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ese hombre tan bondadoso me enseñó que las personas tienen un sentimiento muy hermoso llamado amor el cual hace que se protejan mutuamente y que incluso renuncien a sus vidas con tal de proteger a esas personas tan importantes para ellos- hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar a los dioses-cuando ese hombre murió me dejó al cuidado de mis santos y ellos prometieron incluso dar su vida por mí. Esa era su forma de demostrarme el amor que sienten hacia mí como su diosa y yo les demuestro el mío protegiendo a toda la humanidad ya que ellos se merecen seguir viviendo en la Tierra.

-En verdad me he quedado muy impresionado con todo esto Athena-dijo Hades aún con la vista fija en la pantalla-¿realmente este es el amor que todo lo perdona?, ¿este es el amor del que me hablaste durante nuestra última batalla?-preguntaba Hades en un tono suplicante de respuesta.

-Así es en estos momentos a pesar de estar sufriendo por sus pérdidas no solo materiales sino también las pérdidas de sus seres queridos que han muerto, son capaces de ponerse de pie y reponerse de este duro golpe que los azota, ¡¡¡ESA FUERZA QUE LOS IMPULSA A REALIZAR INCLUSO MILAGROS ES EL AMOR!!!–dijo esta levantando la voz e incendiando nuevamente su cosmo-¿ Hades es que acaso tú no serías capaz de morir con tal de proteger a Perséfone?¿Y tú Poseidón, no harías lo mismo por Anfitrite?-preguntó esta dejando más desconcertado a los aludidos de lo que ya estaban y elevando nuevamente su voz-¡¡¡PADRE POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO DETÉN TODO ESTO,SI ES NECESARIO TE ENTREGO MI PROPIA VIDA CON TAL DE SALVAR A LA HUMANIDAD!!!-dijo esta dirigiendo su mirada suplicante hacia su padre que solo la veía tristemente.

-Apolo, Poseidón deténganse-ordenó Zeus e inmediatamente ambos dioses dejaron de causar desastres en la Tierra y, luego dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba una Athena asombrada pero aún con lágrimas en sus ojos-Artemisa, Hera por favor suelten a mi hija, dijo este arrodillándose frente a su hija quedando a la altura de esta y limpiando las lágrimas en sus ojos dijo-perdóname por haberte causado tanto dolor hija mía, pero era necesario comprobar por mí mismo que aún había algo bueno en los humanos, cuando vi que te empeñabas tanto en protegerlos quise saber el porque de tus acciones si ellos no lo merecían, siempre hablabas una y otra vez del amor, pero nosotros no lo entendíamos ya que nosotros no hemos convivido con los humanos como tú lo haz hecho-dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa a su pequeña.

-Padre entiendo tus razones, pero no pienso permitir que los humanos sufran más de lo que ya lo han hecho-dijo esta tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Lo sé hija mía y no tomaré tu vida- dijo este tomando una expresión seria-Ahora todos regresen a sus tronos y siéntense por favor-les ordenó Zeus y todos poco a poco fueron tomando sus respectivos lugares. La pantalla aún seguía ahí mostrándoles una vez más que los humanos no son fáciles de vencer, todos ellos se organizaban para ayudar a encontrar a las personas desaparecidas sin importar siquiera si las conocían o no, acompañaban en su dolor a los que habían perdido a sus seres queridos brindándoles su apoyo incondicional y los que aún tenían alguna propiedad en pie daban alojamiento a los que lo necesitaban. Los dioses se asombraron nuevamente ante esto, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que…

-Hades, Poseidón y Athena he tomado una resolución con respecto a lo que nuestros ojos fueron testigos esta tarde y no quiero escuchar ninguna réplica ¿les quedó claro?-pregunta Zeus con un semblante serio y posando su mirada en cada uno de los dioses-He decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a los humanos-dijo este suspirando-ellos nos han demostrado esta tarde que aún conservan sentimientos que los hacen merecedores del perdón de los dioses.

-¿En verdad estás dispuesto a perdonar a los humanos Zeus?-le preguntaba Hera.

-Así es, ellos nos han dado una lección de vida el día de hoy y es por eso que creo que se merecen una segunda oportunidad, mi deseo con todo esto no era castigarlos sino ponerlos a prueba para ver si aún quedaba algo en ellos que los haga merecedores de habitar la Tierra.

-Yo concuerdo con mi padre los humanos nos han demostrado con sus acciones del día de hoy que realmente son dignos de habitar la Tierra y vivir tranquilamente y en paz a partir de ahora-dijo Hermes.

En ese momento todos los dioses del Olimpo a excepción de Hades y Poseidón, concordaban con las palabras hechas por Zeus y al escucharlas Athena siente un gran alivio de saber que los humanos no sufrirán por la furia de los dioses y ahora miraba a su padre con cariño y este le devolvía la misma mirada hasta que decidió hablar…

-Por lo que veo todos están de acuerdo en que se les de una segunda oportunidad a los humanos ¿no es así?-dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hades y Poseidón.

-Hermano gracias a esta prueba que le haz hecho a los humanos pude ver y entender los sentimientos de estos-hace una pequeña pausa antes de seguir-Estoy dispuesto a no hacerles daño nunca más pero solo si ese amor sigue vivo en sus corazones y si ese sentimiento dejara de existir entre ellos yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarlos de la faz de la Tierra inundándola ¿entendido?-dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-En verdad me he quedado totalmente sorprendido por la demostración que nos dieron los humanos-dijo Hades aún con la vista fija en la pantalla-nunca creí que fueran capaces de sacrificarse así mismos para poder protegerse mutuamente sin importar que fueran a morir, es algo que realmente no esperaba- hizo una pequeña pausa y posó su vista en Athena-Es hasta ahora que entiendo las palabras que me dijiste durante nuestra batalla y al igual que Poseidón estoy de acuerdo en no hacerles daño a menos que ese sentimiento llamado amor desaparezca de sus corazones.

Zeus quedó complacido con las palabras de sus hermanos y solamente los miró para dedicarles una breve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a una Athena que, por la expresión de su rostro aún no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Es…¿es en serio lo que han dicho?-dirigiendo su mirada hacia ambos dioses que asentían. Athena no pudo evitar empezar a llorar mientras se levantaba de su trono para dirigirse a sus tíos tomando la mano de ambos y aún con lágrimas en los ojos les dijo- No saben como les agradezco esto que están haciendo, nunca me imaginé que esto fuera a ocurrir, nosotros desde la era mitológica hemos luchado los unos contra los otros.

-Así es Athena-dijo Poseidón levantándose de su trono, acción que imitó Hades-hemos batallado una y otra vez a pesar de ser familia, nosotros tratando de dominar la Tierra y tú defendiéndola.

-Exactamente, ahora que por fin hemos comprendido el porque defendías a los humanos, creo que ya no tiene sentido seguir con estas Guerras Santas, que lo único que dejan son muerte y destrucción de ambos lados combatientes-dijo Hades y soltando un suspiro agregó- creo que hasta deberíamos intentar reconciliarnos como familia que somos ¿no lo crees así Poseidón?-dijo este mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano.

-Pues yo creo que sí y claro, siempre que nuestra sobrina lo acepte-respondió este con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que lo acepto tíos-dijo esta muy emocionada y abrazando a sus tíos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-En verdad que hacerle esta prueba a los humanos resultó mejor de lo que me esperaba-dijo Zeus haciéndose notar-aunque ha habido muchas muertes inocentes por ello-dijo con un tono de nostalgia.

-Ahora que me haz ayudado a recuperar mi cuerpo puedo hacer que las vidas que se han perdido el día de hoy regresen a la Tierra-le dijo Hades-además debo reconsiderar cambiar un poco los reglamentos tan severos del Inframundo y reconstruirlo ya que quedó muy dañado después de la última batalla, aunque me llevará bastante tiempo ya que me quedé sin ningún espectro y también sin mis heraldos Hypnos y Thánatos-dijo este soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno pues entonces revive a los humanos que murieron el día de hoy-dicho esto Hades incendió su cosmo y poco a poco desde la pantalla podían ver como los humanos muertos regresaban a la vida y daban gracias a los dioses por el milagro que estaban presenciando.

-Creo que son todos-dijo Hades un poco exhausto, ya que aún no recuperaba por completo sus poderes-además creo que recuperamos el respeto de los humanos hacia nosotros.

-Eso ya es un gran avance-dijo Hera-esperemos que ellos conserven ese sentimiento tan hermoso en sus corazones.

-Te aseguro que así será-le dijo Athena- yo tengo mucha fe en ellos-soltando algunas lágrimas pensando en que el sacrificio de sus santos no fue en vano y que ellos serían felices por ello, lástima que no estuvieran presentes para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo. Hermes se acercó a su hermana para poder consolarla y darle ánimos de seguir adelante cuando…

-Con esto doy por concluida la reunión así que ya pueden retirarse todos a excepción de Athena, Hades y Poseidón-dijo Zeus.

Poco a poco el Salón Principal se fue quedando vacío, quedando solo en el los dioses que fueron llamados.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes varios puntos importantes-dijo mirando hacia los tres dioses-La primera es saber si ¿están de acuerdo en llevar a cabo un pacto entre ustedes, para así evitar más Guerras Santas?.

Hades volteó a ver a Poseidón que solamente asintió con la cabeza y posando la vista ahora en su hermano menor respondió-Por nuestra parte no hay ningún problema hermanito en tener un pacto de paz con Athena, como dijimos antes, si los humanos llegarán a dejar de sentir ese amor y comenzaran a cometer peores pecados de los que ya han cometido entonces tomaríamos cartas en el asunto-sentenció Hades.

-Yo por mi parte acepto este pacto, ya que así los humanos podrán vivir una época de paz como nunca antes había ocurrido, después de la prueba que vivieron hoy tengo la esperanza de que reflexionarán en cada una de sus acciones antes de realizarlas-dijo Athena.

-Entonces, quedando claro ese punto hay que aclarar dos más-les dijo Zeus-El segundo punto es sobre los hombres que han sido fieles a ustedes durante sus batallas, me refiero a los santos-mirando a Athena- a las marinas-mirando a Poseidón- y por último a los espectros y a los heraldos del Inframundo- mirando por último a Hades- Todos ellos lucharon valientemente por los ideales de cada uno de ustedes, incluso la gran mayoría ha muerto-suspiró haciendo una pequeña pausa-no se me hace justo que ellos no puedan apreciar el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

-Lo que dices es verdad hermanito-pero yo ahora no cuento con el poder suficiente para hacerlos volver y además ya ha pasado el plazo límite para revivirlos-dijo Hades un tanto triste.

-Eso ya lo sé Hades, pero hay otra forma-los tres dioses abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar estas palabras-Pero para poder hacerlo ustedes deberán renunciar a sus armas más poderosas-sentenció Zeus.

-No entiendo hermano, por favor sé más claro-le dijo Poseidón un tanto incrédulo.

-Para poder revivir a todos los guerreros es necesario reconstruir sus cuerpos, esto debe realizarse con la sangre de sus dioses-dijo Zeus-pero, para poder complementar el ritual, es necesario que ustedes hagan un sacrificio así como ellos lo han hecho por ustedes y ese sacrificio era renunciar a las guerras y a sus armas-suspiró para poder continuar-ustedes ya han cumplido una parte de ese sacrificio ya que han decidido no pelear más entre ustedes, ahora deberán entregarme sus armas más preciadas para que las guarde en el mismo lugar donde yo protejo mi báculo-dijo este mirando hacia una puerta que se encuentra a espaldas del trono del Dios Supremo.

-Si esto es para revivir a mis santos por mí no hay ningún problema-dijo Athena haciendo aparecer a Nike.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo-Si Athena está dispuesta nosotros también-haciendo aparecer sus armas: Poseidón a su Tridente y Hades su Espada- pero antes de entregarte mi espada hermano debo hacer algo-dijo este sorprendiendo a Zeus-por favor ¿podrías enfocar en esa pantalla la ubicación del santo de Pegaso?-preguntó Hades y haciendo que Athena se alarmara, al notar esto, Hades agregó- no pienso hacerle nada malo-dijo mirando a Athena.

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres hacer pero está bien-Zeus concentró su cosmo en el báculo y con un movimiento mandó un rayo a la punta de la torre. Poco a poco en la pantalla se fue enfocando el lugar en el que se encontraba Seiya, dejando ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Veo que ni el mismo santo de Pegaso fue capaz de resistir el efecto de la herida causada por mi espada, no es que no sea fuerte pero los efectos de esta arma son devastadores para los humanos-dijo este mirando el filo de su espada-ahora su alma se encuentra encerrada en lo más profundo de mi espada, es por eso que él no reacciona a pesar de que físicamente se encuentra bien-Hades empezó a concentrar su cosmo en la espada para tratar de localizar el alma de Seiya y al hacerlo la liberó de esta guiándolo con su cosmo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su cuerpo. Desde la pantalla pudieron apreciar como poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia y Athena volvía a llorar nuevamente de la emoción por ver que el hombre más importante en su vida había recobrado el conocimiento y dándole a entender a Hades con la mirada su profundo agradecimiento.

-Ahora si hermano ya podemos entregar todos nuestras armas además-dijo Hades en un tono un tanto burlesco-creo que Athena se encuentra muy feliz ahora.

Athena no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la mejilla. Al ver su reacción tanto Hades como Poseidón no pudieron evitar reírse a costa de su sobrina, el único que mantenía su semblante serio era Zeus que hizo callar a sus hermanos con una sola mirada-Athena ¿en verdad estás interesada en el santo de Pegaso?-le preguntó Zeus a su hija más querida.

Athena no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su padre lo cual provocó que su sonrojo fuera más evidente- Papá ¿por qué me preguntas eso ahora? no es el momento ni el lugar-le contestó para intentar eludir la pregunta de su padre-ahora tenemos prioridades más importantes que mi vida personal como Saori Kido.

Ante esta respuesta Zeus prefirió no insistir en el asunto aunque no pensaba quedarse con la duda-Está bien hija, mejor continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo.

Los tres dioses se hincaron ante Zeus y alzaron con ambas manos sus respectivas armas diciendo-Dios Supremo te entregamos a ti nuestras armas para honrar el pacto que hacemos contigo-al hacer esto sus armas fueron a dar en las manos de Zeus.

-Yo acepto estas armas que me entregan en honor a nuestro pacto-dicho esto resguardó las armas en la habitación que se encuentra a espaldas de su trono y volviendo al centro del Salón Principal con tres recipientes llenos de agua-Ahora solo queda el sacrificio de la sangre que es el que servirá para reconstruir el cuerpo de sus guerreros, ya que por las batallas realizadas los perdieron completamente-hizo una pausa para continuar- estos tres recipientes llenos de agua representan a cada uno de ustedes, el del centro representa a Athena y el agua fue sacada de la fuente que está ubicada en las cercanías de su santuario, el de la izquierda es el de Poseidón y el agua proviene del fondo marino y por último la de la derecha representa a Hades y su contenido proviene del río Lete. Ahora cada uno de ustedes deberá derramar una cuarta parte de su sangre en sus respectivos recipientes y después de esto sus guerreros regresarán a la vida en los lugares de donde fue tomada el agua.

-Espera un momento, ¿una cuarta parte?-le preguntó Poseidón- yo creí que por lo menos necesitaríamos un tercio ya que son muchos los guerreros a los cuales reviviremos.

-Es verdad lo que dices, pero el resto de la sangre la pienso dar yo-dijo Zeus dejando muy sorprendidos a los tres dioses-y eso es debido al tercer punto que quiero hablar con ustedes, pero ahora hay que revivir primero a sus guerreros- dijo este entregándoles a los tres una daga- es el momento de que den su sangre por los valientes guerreros que han luchado por ustedes sacrificando sus vidas.

Athena fue la primera en cortar con la daga su muñeca derecha para dejar caer su sangre al interior del recipiente con agua que le correspondía seguida de Hades y Poseidón. Es así como los tres dioses vierten su sangre para poder revivir a los guerreros que han luchado valientemente por ellos, después de esto los tres se sienten débiles y se sientan en sus respectivos tronos para poder descansar un poco, pero ahora es Zeus quien realiza la misma acción que los otros tres dioses solo que este dividió su sangre en cada uno de los recipientes ya teñidos en rojo. Una vez terminado el ritual…

-Ha llegado la hora de discutir el tercer punto y el más importante así que préstenme mucha atención-le dijo Zeus a los dioses- después de esto podrán retirarse a sus respectivos santuarios.

///En la Fuente de Athena///

Kiki se encontraba ahí ayudando a las personas que habían sido víctimas del voraz incendio que hubo en el bosque cuando de pronto pudo ver como una luz cegadora proveniente de la Fuente de Athena iluminaba todo el lugar, enseguida se teletransportó para presenciar como poco a poco la luz iba desapareciendo dejando al descubierto a las personas que parecían provenir de esa luz. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando así que se los frotó para abrirlos y nuevamente vio una imagen que seguía sin poder asimilar, ahí estaban todos los santos dorados y los santos de plata que ya estaban muertos, se acercó lentamente hacia ellos guardando cierta distancia ya que podía tratarse de alguna trampa de algún otro dios, hasta que una voz muy familiar para él le habló.

-Hola Kiki has crecido mucho durante este tiempo que no te he visto-le dijo Mu acercándose lentamente hacia su pupilo que solo alcanzó a soltar una lágrima ya que nunca pensó volver a ver a ese hombre tan bueno al cual consideraba un padre.

-No esto debe ser una ilusión que mi mente ha creado o alguna trampa de un dios-dijo Kiki moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro-todos ustedes murieron en la batalla contra Hades hace un mes, no es posible que estén aquí.

Mu se agachó para quedar a la altura de su pupilo haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos-Nosotros mismos aún no entendemos qué fue lo que pasó, , Kiki esto es real no es producto de tu imaginación-le dijo Mu y Kiki al verlo a los ojos pudo comprobar que lo que decía era verdad. Al darse cuenta de ello Kiki no pudo más y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su maestro soltándose a llorar por la emoción de volver a verlo, Mu le devolvió el abrazo con ternura y se separó de él. Los demás solamente miraban la escena enternecidos.

Hyoga fue el primero de los santos de bronce en llegar ya que se encontraba en Asgard ayudando a las princesas Hilda y Fler, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al ver nuevamente a Camus, quien se acercó lentamente hacia su pupilo.

-Hyoga antes que nada quiero decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de ti-le dijo Camus posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Hyoga y con un tono algo raro en el santo de los hielos-peleaste con honor y valentía en la batalla contra Hades y elevaste tu cosmo mucho más allá que el mío para proteger a nuestra diosa Athena tal como te lo encomendamos antes de morir-bajando un poco la voz casi en un susurro inaudible para los demás-tú me enseñaste que aún teniendo sentimientos se puede luchar al máximo, que gracias a ellos podemos hacer milagros yo-con un tono de duda y pena-te he llegado a considerar como a un hijo Hyoga-le dijo este mirando a su pupilo directo a sus ojos celestes. Hyoga no podía creer lo que su maestro le decía, lo único que logró hacer fue abrazar con fuerza a su maestro temiendo que este fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, Camus le devolvió el abrazo entendiendo que Hyoga no podía hablar en esos momentos al sentir las lágrimas sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilízate un poco Hyoga que de tanto apretarlo lo volverás a mandar al Inframundo-dijo una voz con tono sarcástico sin que Hyoga y Camus se dieran cuenta que se había acercado lo suficiente hacia ellos.

-Tú con tus comentarios sarcásticos como siempre _"bicho"_-le respondió de vuelta el comentario hecho hacia su pupilo.

-Vaya ya era hora que volvieras a demostrar sentimientos _"cubito"-_dijo Milo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo la escena que pocas veces podría apreciar, a un Camus sonriendo por sus comentarios.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando Shiryu, Shun e Ikki fueron los que se dispersaron por el mundo para apoyar a los humanos. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando todos se encontraban confundidos y a la vez felices por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Todos se habían unido alrededor de los santos de bronce para felicitarlos por la batalla que libraron contra Hades y preguntándoles dónde se encontraba Seiya a excepción de dos personas que se mantenían apartadas de los demás, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar hasta que…

-¿Es que acaso nos vamos a quedar así toda la vida Saga?-le preguntaba Kanon a su gemelo con su clásico tono sarcástico y fastidiado.

Saga no hizo más que suspirar buscando que palabras dirigirle a su hermano menor-Kanon la verdad es que no sé que decirte han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que entablamos una conversación no muy grata para ambos por los recuerdos que nos traen-sintiéndose molesto y culpable por ese tormentoso recuerdo.

-Sé que esa última vez que nos vimos marcó por completo nuestras vidas, yo me sentía orgulloso de ser malvado y codicioso de poder, mientras que tú luchabas por la causa de Athena-dijo Kanon volteando a ver a su hermano, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo-debido a esa forma tan diferente de pensar nuestros caminos estaban destinados a separarse, pero-dudando-ahora yo también lucho por la causa de Athena Saga.

Saga por primera vez volteó a ver a su gemelo para toparse con una mirada suplicante por alguna palabra suya y bajó nuevamente su mirada-Kanon sé que en esta última batalla decidiste luchar del lado de Athena, incluso sacrificaste tu vida por ello-antes de que `pudiera terminar fue interrumpido.

-En esa ocasión que luché contra Radamantis, no solo peleé por Athena, en esos momentos sentí la vibración en la armadura de géminis que estaba siendo llamada por las demás y supe que era la hora de que ella protegiera a su verdadero dueño-mirando fijamente a Saga-fue por eso que me separé de ella, tú la necesitabas más que yo Saga.

-Eso ya lo sé-apretando sus puños-pero ¿por qué Kanon?¿por qué lo hiciste?¿por qué no esperaste a vencer a Radamantis e ir tu mismo a Giudecca? El vencerlo no te hubiese llevado mucho tiempo-encarando por fin la mirada de Kanon.

-Saga, a pesar de que me arrepentí de todos mis crímenes y fui perdonado por Athena sentí que ese no era mi lugar, en ese momento todos los santos dorados debían reunirse y aunque yo portaba la armadura de géminis eso no me hacía su dueño, me di cuenta por la vibración de ella ya que no solo vibraba porque las demás estaban llamándola también lo hacía porque quería protegerte al…-con voz apenada y dudosa-al igual que yo.

Saga estaba conmocionado no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su hermano-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí Kanon? por mí que fui la persona que te condenó a una muerte segura hace catorce años a pesar de que somos hermanos gemelos por…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir el puño de su hermano en su pómulo y sujetándose la parte afectada miró incrédulo a su igual. Todos los presentes pudieron ver esa escena y estaban en espera de lo que estaba por suceder entre los gemelos dorados, Shion estaba un poco inquieto al verlos así nuevamente, pensaba que la relación entre ellos no iba a ser la misma a pesar de que ambos luchan por la causa de Athena.

-No seas estúpido Saga ¿es que acaso aún no te das cuenta?-le gritó Kanon ya fuera de sus cabales-ese no eras tú, en tu cuerpo no solo habitaba tu espíritu-todos lo miraban incrédulos al igual que Saga-había alguien más, no tengo la certeza de quien era, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que tú nunca me hubieras condenado a una muerte de esa manera, yo era el malo no tú, cuando éramos niños siempre estuviste ahí para cuidarme y darme ese cariño que siempre necesité, después de que tú fuiste el que ganó la armadura de géminis y no yo, pensé que te odiaba y así te lo hice ver cuando en el fondo me sentía orgulloso de ti-ya con lágrimas en los ojos-desde ese momento nuestros caminos empezaron a separarse…

-Kanon yo-fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Escúchame-le espetó Kanon-a pesar de que nos separamos seguí al pendiente de ti, según yo lo hacía para ver en que momento tomaría venganza por lo de la armadura aunque en realidad lo que quería era saber cómo estabas y fue ahí donde me di cuenta-un tanto perturbado-uno de esos días en los que te vigilaba noté que había algo raro en ti, estabas agachado sosteniéndote con ambas manos la cabeza y tu cabello cambiaba de azul a gris, mientras sufrías…

-Así es Kanon en esos momento en que Saga te encerró en Cabo Sunión no era él-habló una voz a sus espaldas envolviendo con su cosmo lleno de amor a todos los presentes.

A Athena-dijeron todos poniéndose de rodillas frente a su diosa.

-Por favor mis santos póngase de pie, no saben como me alegra tenerlos nuevamente aquí, este último mes ha sido difícil para todos ya que ustedes inspiran cariño y respeto en todos los habitantes del Santuario.-les habló a sus santos con una mirada llena de amor y felicidad al verlos nuevamente vivos-Hoy hubo una reunión en el Olimpo con todos los dioses incluyendo a Hades y Poseidón-dijo esta tomando un tono serio en su voz.

-Athena, pero se supone que ellos fueron vencidos-Shion era el que había hablado expresando las dudas y temores que embargaron a todos cuando escucharon que Hades y Poseidón seguían con vida.

-Lo sé, pero mi padre el Gobernante del Olimpo Zeus, decidió despertarlos de su sueño para llevar a cabo dicha reunión-suspiró un tanto agotada ya que el otorgar su sangre para revivirlos la tenía un poco débil.

-Athena ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntaba Shaka.

-Lo estaré no se preocupen es solo que me encuentro débil debido a la sangre que dí para poder revivirlos… -la cara de todos no cabía en la sorpresa que fue escuchar las palabras de su diosa, ella dando su sangre para poder traerlos de vuelta. Al ver esto Athena prosiguió-luego les platicaré la forma en que fueron revividos, lo importante ahora es decirles los temas que fueron tratados en dicha reunión, pero para eso es mejor ir al Santuario, Shion, Mu y Kiki ¿podrían transportarnos a todos a la sala del Patriarca?-dijo esta mirando a los aludidos, que asintieron levemente. Athena con su cosmo disminuyó la fuerza del campo de energía que protege al Santuario para poder realizar la teletransportación.

_///En la Sala del Patriarca///_

Athena decide sentarse en el trono del patriarca para poder descansar mientras habla con sus santos.

-La reunión que se suscitó hoy en el Olimpo fue para realizar una última prueba a los humanos para ver si eran merecedores de seguir habitando en la Tierra-dijo esta sin más rodeos-es por ello que era necesaria la presencia de todos los dioses en especial Hades Poseidón y yo. Mi padre ordenó a Poseidón y a Apolo que desataran sus poderes contra los humanos causando inundaciones e incendios en todo el planeta, todo ello para ver cómo reaccionarían los humanos y ver en qué forma actuarían-suspiró antes de continuar, no sin antes ver la cara de angustia de sus santos-los humanos superaron la prueba que los dioses les impusieron y es por ello que ahora tenemos una pacto de paz para que ya no vuelvan a ocurrir Guerras Santas.

-Athena ¿en verdad Hades y Poseidón aceptaron ese pacto?-preguntaba Shion que no lograba entender como es que esos dioses que les dieron tanta batalla hayan accedido a renunciar a las Guerras Santas para hacerse con el poder sobre la Tierra.

-Así es Shion, ellos pudieron ver en el corazón de los humanos un sentimiento que ellos ya conocían, pero sin embargo no creían que los humanos fueran capaces de sentirlo: fue el amor de los humanos que los hizo ver que estaban cometiendo un grave error al querer eliminarlos. Es por ello que decidimos dejar a un lado las Guerras para evitar que más gente inocente muriera-hizo una pequeña pausa-mi padre reconoció el valor que todos los guerreros que nos servían demostraron en las batallas, por lo cual nos ofreció el poder revivirlos a cambio de dejar las guerras y entregarle nuestras armas más poderosas como sacrificio-todos y cada uno de los presentes estaban asombrados por lo que la diosa les estaba contando que ninguno emitía palabra alguna-yo le entregué a Nike, Poseidón le entregó su Tridente y por último Hades le entregó su Espada.

-Pero Athena- comenzó Aioros que no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido.

-No se preocupen por eso mi padre nos dijo que en caso de ser necesario nos las devolvería, pero mientras haya paz y tranquilidad en la Tierra no es necesario que las tengamos , después de entregarle las armas comenzamos el ritual para revivir a todos los guerreros caídos incluyendo a las marinas de Poseidón y los espectros de Hades, cada uno de nosotros dio una tercera parte de sangre vertiéndola en tres vasijas que tenían dentro de ellas agua proveniente de nuestros respectivos santuarios, es por eso que ustedes aparecieron en la Fuente de Athena.

-¿Es por eso que le ve tan cansada no es así?-preguntaba Docko.

-Así es Docko, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar con un merecido descanso-dijo esta sonriendo a todos sus santos para intentar confortarlos.

-Entonces la dejaremos descansar para que recupere fuerzas-dijo Aioria-creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a nuestros templos.

-Si eso será lo mejor pero…no todos los templos están en buen estado, al ser tan pocos los que quedamos en el Santuario las labores de reparación son más tardadas-les dijo Athena-las casas más dañadas son Géminis, Cáncer y sobre todo Virgo-mirando a ver esta la expresión de Shaka que permanecía inmutable-lo mejor será que se dividan y compartan los templos en lo que se terminan las reparaciones.

-Está bien Athena como tú digas-dijo Shion-Shaka será mejor que te quedes con Mu, Saga te quedarás con Shura, Kanon con Milo y por último Death Mask con Afrodita-ahora será mejor que se retiren para dejar descansar a Athena.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se fueron retirando de la Sala del Patriarca dando una última reverencia a su diosa y encaminándose hacia las escalinatas de los doce templos, pero Athena…

-Saga y Kanon, por favor quédense un momento-les dijo Athena y ambos santos se quedaron parados en la entrada de la puerta y regresando sobre sus pasos posaron su rodilla en el suelo para reverenciar a su diosa. Con una seña le dio a entender a Shion que necesitaba estar a solas con los gemelos por lo que optó por retirarse.

-Athena-era Saga el que la hablaba-yo creo que será mejor que descanse…

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Athena.

-Lo que dijo Kanon es verdad Saga, en esos momentos no eras tú el que actuaba sino otra persona-dijo Athena desconcertando a ambos gemelos, ya que les repitió lo mismo cuando apareció frente a ellos hace un rato.

-Pero Athena ¿quién fue la persona que se posesionó del cuerpo de mi hermano?-preguntaba Kanon viendo hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Lamentablemente acabo de enterarme en el Olimpo quién fue-suspiró un poco apenada-la persona que se posesionó del cuerpo de Saga no era otro que mi hermano Ares siguiendo las órdenes de Hades.

Ninguno de los gemelos daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar Saga la reencarnación del dios de la guerra…

-P pero ¿cómo fue posible que él se adueñara de mi cuerpo sin que me diera cuenta?-preguntaba Saga aún sin poder creer que era la reencarnación de un dios.

-Ares no debió haber reencarnado en esta era pero Hades le pidió que lo ayudara a preparar el trono del Santuario para cuando él pudiera liberarse del sello, en esa época yo era apenas una bebé y ese era el momento ideal para atacar, así que decidió utilizar a uno de los santos más poderosos y fieles a mí.

-Entonces cuando encerré a Kanon en Cabo Sunión…-no logró terminar su pregunta pues Athena le respondió antes.

-Como dijo Kanon ese no eras tú Saga, en esos momentos fue cuando Ares se hizo presente en tu cuerpo tomando el control casi por completo, tú antes ya habías sentido que habían voces en tu cabeza que te incitaban a actuar de manera incorrecta ¿no es así?-le preguntó a Saga mostrándole una sonrisa tierna.

-Sí así fue, aunque yo tenía el control sobre mi cuerpo, pero después de lo ocurrido en Cabo Sunión me perdí completamente y solo por determinados lapsos de tiempo lograba retomar el control sobre mis acciones-dijo Saga dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kanon que estaba sorprendido de que su hermano haya sido la reencarnación de un dios, pero, más que una reencarnación había sido controlado en contra de su voluntad.

-Saga, deja de atormentarte y sentirte culpable por lo que ocurrió hace 14 años, no eras tú el que actuaba sino mi hermano bajo las órdenes de Hades, date una nueva oportunidad para vivir sin culpas y permite que tu hermano te ayude esta vez –dijo ésta mirando hacia Kanon- no cargues con todo esto tú solo.

-Ahora comprendo todo-dijo Kanon levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a Saga que al verlo parado frente a él se levanta y ambos se miran fijamente -en el fondo de mi corazón siempre creí que no eras tú el que me encerró en esa prisión, pero los hechos decían todo lo contrario y es por eso que llegué a odiarte.

-Kanon yo…

-No digas nada Saga, no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió-le dijo Kanon posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Saga.

-Ya sé que no fue mi culpa-no pudiendo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran por fin-pero si lo fue el permitir que durante nuestra juventud tú te mantuvieras entre sombras, nadie debía saber que existías, esa es la realidad de los santos de géminis, los candidatos a la armadura debían ser gemelos y el más fuerte es quien portaría la armadura-bajando la voz en casi un susurro-mientras que el otro debía quedarse entre las sombras protegiendo al legítimo dueño de la armadura y en caso de que este falleciera ocuparía su lugar.

-Saga…

-Kanon por favor perdóname por todo, perdóname por haberte hecho a un lado-dijo Saga ya no pudiendo controlar todos los sentimientos que tenía ocultos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Saga sin esperárselo se sintió envuelto por los brazos de su hermano que lo abrazaban en ese momento para tratar de reconfortarlo, escondiendo este su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano menor y devolviéndole el abrazo para llorar amargamente. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento Athena había abandonado la sala, ella sabía que necesitaban de un momento a solas y observaba a lo lejos el abrazo que tanto tiempo ambos gemelos añoraban, dejándolos ahora completamente solos se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Ambos hermanos rompieron el abrazo para mirarse fijamente penetrando uno en los ojos del otro.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día-le dijo Kanon.

-Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos o Milo y Shura nos reprenderán si los despertamos-dijo Saga secándose las lágrimas con el torso de la mano.

-Saga a partir de ahora quiero hacer todo lo posible porque nuestra relación vuelva a ser la misma de antes, cuando aún entrenábamos-dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo también haré lo mismo Kanon, por eso te pido que me ayudes ya que son muchas las heridas que nos han marcado y me son difíciles de superar aún.

-Claro que contarás conmigo Saga, por eso somos hermanos. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar ya ni nos dimos cuenta en que momento Athena se retiró, solo espero que pronto recobre fuerzas.

-Es verdad ella más que nadie merece descansar ahora.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la Sala del Patriarca para dirigirse a las escalinatas que conducen a los doce templos.

_/// En la Mansión de la Familia Solo///_

Julián iba llegando a la mansión de la familia Solo y apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa…

-Joven Julián que bueno que regresa-dice una de las muchachas de servicio un tanto agitada-la salud de la madre de la señorita Zafiro ha desmejorado demasiado, al parecer ya no le queda más tiempo y me pidió que le dijera que fuera lo más pronto posible a hablar con ella.

-¿Tan mal está?-preguntó Julián un tanto sorprendido por la noticia.

-Así es señor, los doctores dicen que no pasará del día de hoy-dijo con nostalgia.

-Gracias por avisarme enseguida estaré con ella-dicho esto se encaminó hacia la cabaña que Sorrento y él visitaron antes de irse al Olimpo.

Al llegar a la cabaña tocó la puerta, que fue abierta por Zafiro quien lo dejó pasar. Fue hasta este momento que Julián se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Zafiro se le hacía terriblemente familiar, prefirió olvidar estos pensamientos por un momento ya que su amiga lo necesitaba más que nunca. Ya dentro de la cabaña…

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Julián consternado.

-Muy mal, los doctores me dijeron que su enfermedad avanzó más rápido de lo que esperaban y es solo cuestión de horas-quebrándosele la voz y cubriendo con su mano su rostro para que Julián no viera sus lágrimas que a esas alturas ya le era imposible controlar-para que ocurra lo peor. Julián se acercó a ella y la abrazó para intentar reconfortarla y permitir que ella abandonara ese orgullo que no le permitía llorar ante nadie, lo cual no tardó en ocurrir ya que Zafiro empezó a llorar desconsoladamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Julián.

-Sácalo Zafiro, desahógate que guardar tus sentimiento no te traerá nada bueno-así se quedó abrazándola hasta que ella pudo dejar de llorar y hablar nuevamente.

-Mi madre me dijo que quería hablar un asunto muy urgente contigo Julián, no quiso decirme de que se trata-le dijo esta apartándose de él.

-Está bien, ahora mismo hablaré con ella-dijo este dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kara. La cabaña no era muy grande pero tampoco era muy pequeña contaba con una sala muy cómoda, 2 habitaciones medianas con un baño cada una, una cocina y un comedor. Julián tocó la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de Kara, este no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la madre de Zafiro a quien siempre había visto como una mujer fuerte que no se derrumbaría ante nada y verla así acostada en esa cama toda demacrada le causó una gran impresión. Kara tenía el mismo color de cabello que Zafiro negro con puntas color platino, ojos grises y más delgada de lo que la había visto la última vez.

-Buenas noches Kara-dijo este.

-Hola Julián buenas noches-le contestó esta- acércate un poco por favor-Julián se acercó hacia Kara y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

-Me dijo Zafiro que querías hablar urgentemente conmigo, dime de qué se trata Kara-dijo este.

-Se trata del padre de Zafiro-este no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca ya que Kara nunca antes había hablado del padre de sus hijos-veo que te sorprende, pero ahora que no me queda tiempo tengo que arreglar este asunto de una vez. Últimamente he sentido una presencia más en tu cuerpo Julián, una presencia extremadamente poderosa, la presencia de un dios-Julián se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba ya que nunca se imaginó que ella se diera cuenta de que él era la reencarnación de un dios.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le preguntó.

-Es fácil, ¿recuerdas todas la historias que les contaba antes cuando apenas eran unos niños? Les contaba sobre Athena y sus santos, sobre la mitología nórdica, y también sobre Poseidón-dijo esto mirándolo fijamente ya que si sus sospechas eran ciertas el hombre que estaba junto a ella en esos momentos era la reencarnación del Emperador del océano. Julián no terminaba de asombrarse y ahora que lo recordaba todas las historias que ella les contaba eran reales, como si ella supiera de la existencia de todos ellos-¿tú eres Poseidón no es así Julián?

Un poco más recuperado de la impresión respondió-Así es Kara, el Emperador del océano Poseidón decidió reencarnar en mi cuerpo, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con el padre de Zafiro y cómo es que tú sabes tanto?-preguntó.

-Por el simple hecho de que yo soy proveniente de Asgard, durante mi niñez y adolescencia era una valquiria al servicio de Odín-sentenció esta.

-Ahora entiendo porque sabes tanto pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con el padre de Zafiro.

-No creo durar más de esta noche Julián es por ello que necesito pedirte ayuda para localizar al padre de Zafiro y ella no se quede desamparada-no te diré el nombre ya que eso se lo diré primero a ella, solamente puedo decirte que el padre de Zafiro es uno de los santos de Athena.

-¿Qué? No puede ser ¿uno de ellos es el padre de Zafiro?-preguntó Julián ya con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Y aparte no es un santo cualquiera, se trata de un santo de alto rango-suspiró un poco para retomar aire-el padre de Zafiro es uno de los santos de la élite dorada.

Ahora si que Julián estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca desencajada.

-Sé que esto te ha impresionado mucho-dijo Kara viéndolo fijamente-es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda, aparte Zafiro va a necesitar de mucho apoyo que solo tú puedes darle, te lo pido como mi última voluntad.

-Está bien Kara ayudaré a Zafiro a localizar a su padre, apenas sepa quien es me pondré en contacto con Athena para ver la forma de que ellos se encuentren.

-Te lo agradezco Julián, ¿podrías decirle a Zafiro que pase?-suspiró-ha llegado la hora de revelarle todo sobre sus orígenes.

-Está bien Kara, ahora mismo le digo que pase.

-Gracias nuevamente y no solo por este favor que te pido sino por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Kara, lo hacemos con mucho gusto-dicho esto salió de la habitación para poder hablar con Zafiro.

Zafiro vio como Julián salía de la habitación de Kara con un semblante muy serio e inusual en él así que decidió acercarse.

-Julián ¿qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre para que te pusieras así?-le preguntó preocupada.

Al verla así Julián no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver como ella, a pesar de situación, se preocupaba por él.

-Eso es algo que vas a tener que averiguar por ti misma Zafiro, esta noche se te serán revelados secretos que tienen que ver con tu pasado y que van a influir en tu futuro. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre voy a estar contigo, tu madre quiere hablar contigo, te espera en su habitación.

Zafiro quedó totalmente desconcertada ante las palabras de Julián él con la mirada le hizo ver que no le diría nada hasta que ella hablara con su madre, por lo cual se dirigió a la habitación de esta para hablar con ella.

-Madre-dijo Zafiro asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta que apenas estaba abierta.

-Pasa hija-le contestó Kara-Zafiro llegó hasta la silla donde se sentó antes Julián y tomando las manos de su madre-hija mía ha llegado la hora en que te revele cosas del pasado que sé que te dolerán, no me queda mucho tiempo así que tengo que decirte todo, ya le expliqué una parte a Julián.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme mamá? no entiendo ¿qué es ese secreto que cambiará mi futuro?-le interrogó Zafiro.

-Hija ese secreto tiene que ver con los orígenes de tu hermano y tú-Zafiro se sorprendió mucho ya que su madre nunca hablaba de ese tema-ha llegado la hora de que sepas quien es tu padre.

Zafiro abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su madre-Mi padre-fue lo único que pudo articular de la impresión.

-Así es hija, ¿recuerdas que cuando eran niños tanto a ti como a tu hermano y Julián les platicaba las leyendas de los santos de Athena?-Zafiro solamente afirmó con la cabeza-hija esas no son leyendas sino que son verdades.

-No puede ser-dijo Zafiro.

-Así es hija son verdades, esos santos existen y uno de ellos es tu padre-sentenció Kara.

Zafiro se levantó violentamente de la silla tirándola-No puede ser¿ uno de los santos de Athena es mi padre?.

-Así es _"peque"_, y no es un santo cualquiera, tu padre es uno de los santos que conforman la élite dorada de la orden de Athena, tu padre es….

**Uuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí se los dejo por hoy ¿qué tal con los dioses que se dieron cuenta de que los humanos no somos tan malos como ellos pensaban?¿Santos, espectros y marinas nuevamente vivos?¿Por qué Athena no le dijo a los santos que parte de la sangre usada para revivirlos fue otorgada por Zeus?¿Quién de los santos dorados será el padre de Zafiro? Estas y muchas preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por favorcito dejen reviews son buenos para la moral dejen críticas constructivas para mejorar la historia y la redacción.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: REVELACIONES Y ENCUENTROS.**

_-Bien Zafiro por fin hemos llegado, este es el santuario de Athena y esos templos que están por ese lado son los que cuidan los santos dorados-dijo Julián._

_-Entonces ¿uno de esos templos es custodiado por mi padre?-preguntó Zafiro._

_-Así es y ahora ha llegado el momento de que lo conozcas ¿estás lista?_


	4. 4: REVELACIONES Y ENCUENTROS

**Hola a todos pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este mi primer fic espero sea del agrado de todos y no solo lean también dejen reviews por favorcito es bueno para la moral sobre todo porque soy principiante en esto. Perdón por el retraso pero es que ahora sí entre proyectos de la escuela, exámenes y trabajo mi cabecita anda dando vueltas y vueltas ¬_¬, espero poder recompensar la tardanza con este capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Akane Kido: Hola me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic y por supuesto que no me desanimaré en absoluto así como ya lo empecé lo terminaré aunque ahora esté muy corta de tiempo pero ya que.**

**Silentforce666: Gracias por pasarte por el fic y en verdad me alegra ver tus sugerencias son muy buenas para mejorar la redacción en verdad te agradezco los consejos y espero puedas seguir haciéndolo.**

**Kate Goddess.- Gracias por leer el fic en verdad me da mucho gusto y pues bueno en este capítulo se aclara tu duda sobre quien es el padre de Zafiro, espero te guste y que sigas leyendo.**

**Nota*: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del señor Kurumada y algunos como Zafiro, Kara y Diamante son de mi propia inspiración.**

**Ahora sí los dejo con el Capítulo 4.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: REVELACIONES Y ENCUENTROS.**

Zafiro se levantó violentamente de la silla tirándola -No puede ser ¿uno de los santos de Athena es mi padre?

- Así es _"peque"_, y no es un santo cualquiera, tu padre es uno de los santos que conforman la élite dorada de la orden de Athena, tu padre es….el Santo Dorado SAGA DE GÉMINIS.

Kara solamente se quedó mirando a los ojos de su única hija viva que en ese momento no lograban evitar que las lágrimas se resbalaran fuera de estos, ese tema es algo de lo que nunca había hablado con nadie. Ni siquiera su hijo muerto Diamante, hermano gemelo de Zafiro supo quien era su padre, pero, ahora que su estado de salud era tan delicado no podía dejar sola y desamparada a su hija. Kara sintió el momento en que Saga murió en la batalla de las Doce Casas, para después sentir nuevamente su cosmo entre los vivos en el asalto al Santuario durante la batalla contra Hades aunque no duró más que doce horas ya que desapareció nuevamente, ella no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, al principio pensó en no decirle nada a Zafiro sobre sus orígenes ya que pensaba dejarla a cargo de la familia Solo, pero, el día de hoy pudo sentir como el cosmo de Saga volvía de entre los muertos, no tenía más tiempo para investigar que era lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que tanto Zafiro como Saga tenían derecho de saber que eran padre e hija, ya que este último nunca llegó a enterarse de su embarazo, aunque tampoco estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo ya que la vida que llevaría en el Santuario no sería la que ella quisiera para su hija. Kara había notado desde hace unos años que Zafiro empezaba a despertar su cosmo aunque esta misma lo ignoraba y si la mandaba al Santuario y se daban cuenta de que sería una buena candidata para ser una amazona a pesar de tener ya 14 años de edad, la entrenarían para ello, todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hija.

-Mamá, ¿es que acaso mi padre está vivo?- le preguntaba Zafiro aún de pie.

-Así es hija, hoy pude sentir el cosmo de tu padre nuevamente lo cual significa que está vivo- le contestó Kara, sabiendo de antemano lo que venía a continuación.

-¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ AQUÍ?, ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LE IMPORTAMOS MI HERMANO Y YO?,¿SI REALMENTE TE AMABA POR QUÉ TE ABANDONÓ?... - Zafiro ya estaba fuera de sí, incluso sus gritos fueron escuchados por Julián que prefirió quedarse en la sala ya que ellas necesitaban de ese momento a solas. Antes de que Zafiro pudiera continuar Kara la interrumpió.

-Zafiro tu padre no sabe que la última vez que estuve con él quedé embarazada, él… no sabe que tiene hijos- le contestó Kara ya con la voz un tanto cansada por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para hablar, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Zafiro.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba Zafiro preocupada por la palidez en su rostro - será mejor que descanses y mañana hablamos sobre esto.

- No hija, a mí ya no me queda más tiempo, es necesario que sepas toda la verdad ya que tu padre no tiene la culpa de todo esto - le contestó Kara soltando algunas lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo desde hacía muchos años - ha llegado el momento de revelarte todo lo relacionado con tu padre y yo. Toda nuestra historia se sitúa exactamente hace 16 años, cuando yo aún era una Valquiria al servicio del dios Nórdico Odín en las tierras lejanas de Asgard, tierra helada ubicada al norte de Europa, lugar que da origen a la mitología nórdica y donde adoran a Odín, dios gobernante de estas tierras, al igual que a sus siete Dioses Guerreros. Sumido en un eterno invierno donde no se ven los rayos del sol sea cual sea la estación del año, ese es el sacrificio que los habitantes de Asgard deben realizar para cumplir con su deber. Altas montañas, hermosos bosques donde abundan los pinos cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve, lagos congelados, una cueva que por fuera está congelada y por dentro hierve como un volcán. Estos son algunos paisajes que abundan en esta tierra nórdica. En lo alto de un acantilado se irgue orgullosamente el castillo Valhala, donde habitan desde la era mitológica los elegidos por Odín, quienes se encargan de elevar oraciones en su nombre y mantener de esta forma los hielos de los polos congelados. Junto al castillo se encuentra la estatua de Odín, majestuosa e imponente. Con la mano derecha sostiene la legendaria espada Balmung, mientras que en la izquierda sostiene su escudo haciendo notar a Odín como un Dios Guerrero dispuesto a proteger la tierra que lo adora. En esta época la princesa Natasha es la representante de Odín sobre la Tierra, aunque, no le queda mucho tiempo en su labor, ya que hace cinco años nació una pequeña niña, que según los mandatos de Odín sería su nueva representante sobre la Tierra; su nombre es Hilda y su estrella guardiana es Polaris. Actualmente, Hilda es entrenada por Natasha, ya que es muy joven aún para cargar sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad tan grande. Al igual, dentro del majestuoso castillo son entrenadas las Valquirias, guerreras consagradas a servir a Odín. Para poder ser una Valquiria se requieren de ciertos sacrificios, siendo el principal que una Valquiria está consagrada a servir únicamente a Odín en cuerpo y alma, manteniendo siempre su pureza y castidad hasta el día de su muerte. Cualquier Valquiria que sea corrompida por un hombre, será considerada traidora y será exiliada por siempre de las tierras asgardianas. En esos momentos solamente había seis Valquirias, que eran las encargadas de entrenar a las aspirantes. Entre ellas se encontraba una joven de cabellos largos y negros con un detalle color platino en las puntas y unos ojos grises que resaltaban con el tono de su cabello. Apenas contaba con catorce años de edad y ya era considerada la Valquiria más poderosa, esa joven era yo hija mía – le contó Kara a Zafiro.

- Mamá entonces ¿tú fuiste expulsada de Asgard? - le preguntaba una Zafiro totalmente sorprendida e interpretando lo que había ocurrido.

- Así es cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo fui expulsada de Asgard; incluso, al ser considerada la Valquiria más poderosa de esa época, me propusieron abortar para poder seguir con mi cargo, pero, yo no podía hacer eso _"peque", _tú y tu hermano fueron fruto de un amor sincero y verdadero - le dijo Kara con melancolía - tu padre y yo nos amábamos profundamente y es por eso que no me arrepiento de nada.

- Y si tanto te amaba ¿por qué te dejó sola todos estos años? - le preguntaba Zafiro con insistencia y cierto rencor en su voz.

- No hables así Zafiro aún no sabes como sucedieron las cosas, es por eso que te lo contaré todo desde el principio – le dijo Kara a modo de reproche– En ese tiempo a Natasha le llegó un informe del Santuario de Grecia regido por Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y las guerras justas, en el cual le informaban que iban a mandar a un mensajero para poder realizar una alianza con estas tierras y fue a mí a la que enviaron para llevarlo ante la princesa Natasha – dijo Kara con melancolía…

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-__Flash Back__-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Hace dieciséis años…_

_Poco a poco los días transcurrieron hasta que arribó a las tierras asgardianas el mensajero enviado por el Santuario: el santo dorado Saga de Géminis, un joven de trece años de edad que en fechas recientes había adquirido su armadura dorada, la de más alto rango de entre las ochenta y ocho existentes._

_Kara por ser la mejor Valquiria debía encargarse de ir a recibir al mensajero para guiarlo hacia el castillo Valhala, donde era esperado por Natasha._

_Iba en camino hacia las fronteras asgardianas cuando de pronto tropezó con algo… o más bien con alguien. El choque entre ambos hizo que Kara cayera hacia el suelo pero, no logró tocarlo puesto que Saga la sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitar su caída. Se quedaron viendo largo rato reconociéndose con la mirada, ese hombre iba portando una armadura con destellos dorados, sus rasgos denotaban que era de origen griego, sabiendo esto por las descripciones e imágenes que su libro sobre cultura griega describía: cabello largo azulino, tez clara, altura de aproximadamente 1.75, y lo más llamativo de él, sus enigmáticos ojos que asemejaban dos hermosas esmeraldas debido a su verde coloración. Kara no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto con el cuerpo de este hombre que de cierta forma no la incomodaba, no sabía la causa de esto pero pensó que lo mejor era romper con ese contacto._

_- Lo siento mucho, iba un poco distraída – dijo Kara un poco apenada._

_- No se preocupe, yo también iba distraído admirando los hermosos paisajes de estas tierras – dijo Saga mirando a su alrededor embelesado por la belleza de las tierras asgardianas, mientras Kara lo escrutaba con la mirada cayendo en cuenta de quien se trataba._

_- ¿Usted es el mensajero del Santuario de Grecia no es así? – le preguntó Kara viéndolo fijamente._

_Saga se puso serio al ver que la persona frente a él lo reconoció, por lo cual dedujo que se trataba de alguien que habitaba en el castillo Valhala, pero aún así antes de contestar a esa pregunta… _

_- Creo que eso es algo que no debería responderle – le contestó Saga un tanto desconfiado._

_- Ohhh perdón por no haberme identificado, disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kara, y soy una de las Valquirias al servicio del Dios Odín – le respondió Kara con una sonrisa._

_- Ya veo – dijo Saga un tanto sorprendido – disculpe mi rudeza es solo que… – Saga sonaba un poco apenado así que Kara tomó de nuevo la palabra._

_- No se preocupe, entiendo a lo que se refiere, es bueno ser un poco desconfiado ya que uno nunca sabe con lo que se le pueda atravesar en el camino – le dijo Kara._

_- Es verdad, pero que distraído aún no me presento– dijo Saga – mi nombre es Saga y soy parte de los santos que custodian y protegen a la diosa Athena, yo soy el santo dorado de Géminis – concluyó este con orgullo en su voz._

_- Me han enviado para guiarlo hacia el castillo Valhala donde le espera la princesa Natasha, la actual representante en la tierra del señor Odín – dijo señalando la dirección donde se encontraba el castillo._

_- Pues será todo un honor ser guiado por tan hermosa Valquiria - le respondió Saga esbozando una seductora sonrisa que logró hacer sonrojar nuevamente a Kara y esta vez no pasó desapercibido para Saga._

_- Gracias por lo de hermosa, pero… - antes de poder continuar fue interrumpida por Saga._

_- Ya sé las leyes que rugen a las Valquirias y no pienso deshonrarlas, ya que vengo buscando una alianza entre nuestras tierras, disculpe por haberla interrumpido, es solo que pensé que eso era lo que iba a decirme – dijo Saga un poco serio._

_- Bueno pues entonces vayamos hacia el castillo para que se entreviste cuanto antes con la princesa Natasha – le dijo Kara empezando a caminar, siendo seguida por Saga quien no dejaba de mirarla por alguna extraña razón que no entendía. _

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-__Fin__de Flash Back__-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

- Esa fue la primera vez que vi a tu padre Zafiro – le dijo Kara con cierta melancolía – aunque a decir verdad ahora que lo pienso, desde ese día no dejé de pensar en él, al verlo así con su armadura se veía muy imponente y poderoso, lo cual hizo que llamara mi atención. Cuando llegamos al castillo, él se entrevistó con Natasha, logrando un acuerdo que beneficiara a ambas tierras – le dijo Kara.

- Pero no entiendo ¿cómo fue que se enamoraron así? – le preguntaba Zafiro con mucha curiosidad.

- Me gustaría poder contarte todo con detalles _"peque",_ pero no me queda el suficiente tiempo para ello – le dijo Kara que en ese momento comenzaba a toser bruscamente escupiendo sangre, clara señal que no tendría el tiempo para contarle todo sobre su pasado a Zafiro. En esos momentos se lamentaba no haberle hablado nunca de su padre a Zafiro y a Diamante. La enfermedad que tenía la iba carcomiendo por dentro, en realidad, los doctores no se explicaban qué era lo que ocurría con ella; los exámenes médicos más recientes mostraron que sus órganos internos se estaban deteriorando rápidamente y conseguir donantes en estos tiempos era algo prácticamente imposible. Zafiro se alarmó enormemente al ver esto.

- Julián por favor ven, mi mamá se puso muy mal – decía Zafiro con desesperación y con la voz totalmente quebrada por el llanto.

Julián hizo acto de aparición en la habitación de Kara viendo la escena frente a sus ojos. Kara se encontraba recostada de lado en la cama tosiendo y cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo que estaba totalmente manchado con sangre y a su lado se encontraba Zafiro con un semblante que jamás había visto en ella: sentía terror e intentaba por todos los medios posibles ayudar a su madre. Julián vio como nuevamente Kara tosía y escupía una gran cantidad de sangre que esta vez cayó sobre las blancas sábanas que cubrían la cama. Instintivamente Julián se acercó al teléfono que estaba en el buró junto a la cama para llamar al médico pero Kara se lo impidió colocando el teléfono nuevamente en su lugar.

- No lo hagas – contestó Kara muy débilmente – necesito terminar de hablar con ustedes y si llamas a ese médico no me dejará hablar.

- ¿Pero mamá no ves que estás muy mal? – le decía una muy angustiada Zafiro.

- Así es Kara, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Zafiro, debemos llamar al médico para que controlen este ataque que te está dando – dijo Julián preocupado sinceramente por Kara y también por Zafiro.

- No, tengo que hablar de una vez por todas ya que si no lo hago no podré irme en paz al otro mundo – dijo Kara notando esta como palidecía el rostro de su única hija viva.

- Mamá deja de decir tonterías, tú no te vas a morir hoy, mañana podemos hablar de esto con más calma, ahora, lo primordial es que veas a un médico – le decía Zafiro con un tono de voz suplicante que sería capaz de convencer a cualquiera, menos a ella.

- No Zafiro, mi hora ha llegado y no puedo permitir que te quedes sola, sin conocer a tu padre y mucho menos que le guardes algún rencor que no se lo merece – dijo Kara muy severamente cosa que sorprendió a Zafiro y a Julián - no puedo contarte la historia completa por falta de tiempo, lo único que puedo contarte es que después de haber conocido a tu padre, este siguió llendo a Asgard y nos veíamos a escondidas, puesto que una relación entre nosotros estaba prohibida. La última vez que vi a tu padre sentía que estaba muy angustiado por algo que le ocurría aunque nunca quiso decirme el por qué. De cierta forma sentí que esa era la última vez que lo vería y así fue- Kara no pudo contener otro espasmo de tos que ya a estas alturas le era imposible controlar, mientras tanto Zafiro y Julián se preocupan enormemente por ella, cuando se detuvo un momento su tos prosiguió - al poco tiempo me enteré de mi embarazo, razón por la cual fui exiliada de Asgard, yo pude haber ido al Santuario para buscar a tu padre y decirle, pero, al igual que la última vez que lo vi su cosmo se sentía angustiado, desesperado y de cierta forma agresivo aunque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con él. Fue por eso que no lo busqué y fue de esta manera que él nunca se enteró que yo había quedado embarazada – Kara ya se encontraba agonizante, sabía que no le quedaba más tiempo y buscó en el cajón del buró donde se encontraba el teléfono. De ahí sacó un hermoso cofre de mediano tamaño color verde con adornos en color dorado y plata, del cofre sacó una carta que iba dirigida hacia Saga, la carta había sido escrita recientemente, ya que el papel del sobre así lo hacía notar – Zafiro, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti – le dijo Kara sujetando sus manos y colocándolas cerca de su pecho – pero necesito que busques a tu padre, él tiene derecho a saber que tiene dos hijos aunque uno de ellos ya esté muerto – a estas alturas Kara lloraba desconsoladamente al igual que Zafiro, Julián trataba de controlarse y no llorar puesto que Zafiro y Kara necesitaban tener en ese momento a alguien en quien apoyarse – debes entregarle personalmente esta carta, es muy importante que lo hagas ya que en ella expresó muchas cosas que él necesita saber– mientras Kara decía esto le hacía la entrega de la carta a Zafiro.

- Pero mamá ¿cómo voy a entregársela si no sé cómo encontrarlo? – le preguntaba Zafiro aún con las manos de Kara sujetas a las suyas.

- Julián te ayudará con eso, cuando le reveles el nombre de tu padre él sabrá como llevarte hasta él – dijo Kara mientras veía como Zafiro miraba a Julián en busca de una respuesta que nunca llegó– ahora lo más importante es que sepas que si tu padre hubiera sabido de mi embarazo él se hubiese hecho cargo de ustedes a pesar de su deber para con Athena , por favor hija, no le guardes rencor, a la que deberías guardárselo es a mí por no haberles dejado conocer a su padre… - en ese momento Kara fue interrumpida por la mirada de su hija, ella conocía esa mirada y sabía que Zafiro había tomado su decisión.

- Lo buscaré – contestó Zafiro – lo haré por ti mamá y te prometo que no le guardaré rencor por su ausencia, tampoco puedo guardarte rencor – la voz de Zafiro se quebró nuevamente – tú nos criaste tanto a Diamante como a mí con mucho amor y dedicación y eso te lo agradeceremos eternamente – Zafiro apoyó su frente sobre la de Kara que ya había quedado muy pálida debido a la pérdida de sangre y al enorme dolor que la agobiaba – mamá te quiero y te querré siempre – dijo Zafiro dejando escapar lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro de Kara.

- Yo igual te quiero hija, siempre estaré velando por ti, es un alivio para mí saber que buscarás a tu padre, date la oportunidad de conocerlo, él es un hombre maravilloso al que a pesar del tiempo sigo amando como desde el primer día – Kara volteó a ver a Julián – por favor, cuídala mucho y guíala, para que pueda encontrase con su padre - dijo Kara mientras Julián se acercaba a la cama donde estaba postrada.

- Te prometí que lo haría y cumpliré esa promesa me cueste lo que me cueste, también te prometo cuidar a tu hija y apoyarla en todo lo que necesite – dijo Julián viendo fijamente a Zafiro y dirigiéndose a su lado para estar más cerca de ella.

- Hija, sé feliz, es lo único que te pido, y también apoya a tu padre cuando se entere de este gran secreto, ya que le dolerá mucho enterarse de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, cuando se encuentren también se enterará de mi muerte y la de Diamante– le decía Kara a Zafiro sin dejar de sujetar sus manos.

- Aunque aún no lo conozco te prometo que lo haré – dijo Zafiro – que sentía como el agarre de su madre se iba suavizando lentamente - ¿mamá?...

- Te quiero mucho, te amo hija mía – fueron las últimas palabras que Kara pudo pronunciar antes de soltar completamente el agarre de sus manos con las de Zafiro. Sus manos cayeron lentamente a sus costados mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos que ya no contenían ese fulgor de vida dentro de ellos. Zafiro miraba horrorizada la escena mientras Julián la abrazaba fuertemente para hacerle saber que lo peor había ocurrido y que él estaba ahí con ella para apoyarla. Zafiro se inclinó sobre la cama notando que su madre ya no respiraba, la desesperación se apoderó de ella, llamaba a Kara una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta alguna, inclinó levemente el cuerpo de su madre para poder abrazarla una última vez. Julián miraba la escena impotente por no poder hacer nada más por Zafiro apretando fuertemente los puños, ahora de nada le servía ser la reencarnación de un poderoso dios ahora solo había silencio hasta que un desgarrador grito lo rompió…

- ¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!!!!! – gritaba una desconsolada Zafiro una y otra vez. Julián permaneció estático sin saber qué hacer hasta que vio como un aura azul celeste de grandes dimensiones comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de Zafiro, esa aura le era un poco familiar aunque no pudo identificarla bien, ya que no tuvo tiempo para estudiarla al darse cuenta que el poder que Zafiro emanaba estaba deteriorando la cabaña, los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron, la puerta de la habitación de Kara se salió de sus goznes, las lámparas explotaron. Julián no sabía como debía actuar ya que temía poder lastimar a Zafiro, pero si no lo hacía, su poder destruiría el lugar junto con ellos, así que optó por acercarse lentamente a ella y de un golpe en la nuca la dejó inconsciente. Julián se lamentó haberlo hecho pero no tenía otra opción, se arrodilló lentamente para poder sujetar a Zafiro en sus brazos y llevarla a la otra habitación que era la que normalmente ella ocupaba, la dejó sobre la cama y se quedó mirándola por un momento. El poder que había expulsado realmente era poderoso y estaba asombrado de su potencia, aunque de cierta manera eso era de esperarse, ya que ella era la hija de un Santo Dorado y una Valquiria. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala, tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita del centro e hizo unas cuantas llamadas para avisar que Kara había muerto y preparar los funerales de esta.

_///En el Santuario///_

Saga y Kanon iban bajando la escalinata de la Calzada Zodiacal, desde que salieron del templo principal no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, de cierta manera se entendían mejor de esa forma. Ahora bajaban las escalinatas que conectaban los templos de Acuario y Capricornio donde Saga debía quedarse a dormir con Shura hasta que de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho, lo cual hizo que se detuviera, no era un dolor físico sino emocional aunque no entendía el por qué. Lentamente comenzó a llorar como si algo muy valioso para él se hubiera esfumado de su vida aunque aún no sabía qué era ese algo…o más bien dicho alguien. Kanon, al percatarse de que su hermano se había detenido se volvió a mirarlo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó como lloraba. Kanon lo alcanzó para averiguar que era lo que había pasado.

-Saga ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntaba Kanon preocupado.

-No no lo sé, siento como si acabara de perder algo muy valioso pero no sé qué es - le contestó Saga. Kanon posó su mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo y hacerle saber que él estaba a su lado. Saga solamente asintió, se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a bajar las escalinatas que restaban para llegar a Capricornio seguido de un Kanon que no dejaba de mirar a Saga un tanto preocupado.

_/// En la Mansión de la Familia Solo///_

Julián se había encargado de preparar todo para el funeral de Kara que se había efectuado esa misma mañana. Incluso Sorrento llegó acompañado de las marinas que habían sido revividos, pero, al ver tanto alboroto Sorrento se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba por lo que optó decirle a sus compañeros de armas que en ese momento era mejor retirarse ya que su dios no estaba en el mejor momento para atenderlos. Julián le agradeció el gesto a Sorrento y así fue que pudo dedicarse a ver todo lo del funeral. Mientras tanto pensaba en la plática que tuvo con Zafiro cuando reaccionó…

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-__Flash Back__-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Julián se quedó __vigilando__ a Zafiro para ver en qué momento reaccionaría, no tardó mucho en hacerlo y vio como lentamente Zafiro se removía bajo las sábanas abriendo lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que hizo al despertar completamente fue preguntar por su madre. Para Julián fue muy difícil tener que reiterarle lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido, ahora era de madrugada y Zafiro debía prepararse para poder despedirse definitivamente de su madre, ella ya sabía quien era su padre y Julián debía saberlo cuanto antes para poder avisarle a Athena, así que aunque no era el mejor momento decidió preguntarle._

_-Zafiro, sé que ahora no es el mejor momento para hacerte esta pregunta pero es que necesito… - no pudo concluir la frase ya que fue interrumpido por Zafiro, quien lo miraba con algo de reproche._

_- ¿Es sobre mi padre no es así?, ¿quieres saber quién es? Pues te lo diré – le dijo Zafiro levantándose de su sillón dio un largo sus piro antes de continuar – mi padre es el Santo Dorado Saga de Géminis – dijo Zafiro._

_-Saga… es tu… padre – respondió Julián muy sorprendido – realmente es increíble que sea él tu padre – dijo Julián._

_- ¿Es que acaso tu lo conoces Julián? – preguntaba Zafiro._

_- No precisamente, pero he oído hablar mucho de él – dijo Julián pensando en que debía decirle la verdad._

_- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que sepas algo sobre él si se encuentra en el Santuario de Athena? - preguntaba una Zafiro llena de curiosidad._

_- Pues lo sé por el simple hecho de que yo tengo contacto con la misma Athena – le contestó Julián sin saber como se tomaría lo siguiente – en la era mitológica Poseidón, Emperador de los mares, era uno de los tíos de Athena y resulta ser que en esta era yo fui elegido como la reencarnación de Poseidón – soltó Julián así de pronto provocando que los ojos de Zafiro se abrieran como platos, un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que…_

_- ¿Tú eres la reencarnación de Poseidón? – le preguntaba la aún incrédula Zafiro, dándole por respuesta solo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza – si eso es cierto tú no deberías ser quien me ayude, ya que según las leyendas que me contó mi madre a pesar de ser familia tanto Hades como Poseidón siempre atacaban a su sobrina para poder hacerse con el control sobre la Tierra – le reprochaba Zafiro._

_- Todo lo que dices es verdad, pero ahora todo ha cambiado ya que los tres dioses: Athena, Hades y Poseidón hicieron un pacto de paz para que ya ningún dios invadiera la Tierra como Poseidón lo había hecho apenas unos meses- le contestó Julián._

_- Hace unos meses – Zafiro se quedó pensativa al darse cuenta de que en la mirada de Julián no había mentira alguna – ¿hace unos meses fue cuando tu desapareciste y se desataron todas esas tormentas y marejadas alrededor del mundo no es así? – le preguntaba Zafiro un poco intrigada._

_- Así es, fue durante esos días que me enteré quien era realmente y cual sería mi destino – le decía Julián melancólicamente - fue muy difícil para mí pues mi voluntad era dominada por la del dios y me sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, pero, ahora es diferente ya que yo como Julián controlo los poderes del dios a mi voluntad - le contestó a Zafiro mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_- Está bien, dejaré que me ayudes, pero ahora no es el momento para ello ya que hay que ver lo del funeral de mi madre – le contestó Zafiro quebrándosele nuevamente la voz. _

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-__Fin__de Flash Back__-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

El entierro de Kara había sido muy difícil, no asistió mucha gente, pero sí los que más querían a Kara. Ahí estaba una desconsolada Zafiro que era apoyada por Julián en todo momento, la madre de este también había ido puesto que le tenía un gran aprecio a Kara y, al igual que estos algunos miembros de la servidumbre también habían asistido para apoyar a la que fuera hija de una gran mujer.

_/// Un mes después///_

Un mes ya ha pasado desde la muerte de Kara, dentro de la cabaña, más específicamente en la habitación de Zafiro esta se encontraba preparando sus habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco era muy pequeña, al fondo de esta se encontraba un clóset donde Zafiro guardaba todas sus pertenencias, en un costado se encontraba la cama flanqueada en ambos lados por dos burós, uno teniendo encima una lámpara y el otro un teléfono, frente a la cama había un estante lleno de libros que Zafiro solía leer frecuentemente. Cualquiera que la viera diría que el viaje no iba a durar mucho ya que solamente había hecho dos maletas no muy grandes. Ambas maletas se encontraban sobre la cama, abiertas y a medio llenar aún. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba Zafiro revisando el amplio clóset viendo que cosas debía llevar y cuales no. En tan poco tiempo su vida dio un cambio drástico, su madre ya no estaba con ella, se enteró que su padre estaba vivo y que él ignoraba de su existencia y ahora estaba ahí preparando sus maletas para ir en busca de su padre, tal como se lo había prometido a Kara. Soltó un suspiro al ver que por más que hiciera sus maletas nunca se llenarían cerrando por fin el clóset, de alguna manera sentía que lo que llevaba sería suficiente así que se acercó a sus maletas y las cerró. Miró por última vez esa habitación que tantos recuerdos le traía puesto que presentía que ya no la volvería a ver. Tomó sus maletas y salió de la habitación, observó cada roncón de la cabaña a la cual reconocía como su hogar, recordando con cada paso lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora, se detuvo por más tiempo en la habitación que alguna vez fuera de su madre soltando algunas lágrimas que le fueron imposibles reprimir. Por fin se dirigió hacia la salida, echó un último vistazo y cerró tras de si la puerta donde ya la esperaba Julián que caballerosamente sujetó las maletas de Zafiro.

- ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó Julián.

- No, pero no tengo más remedio – le contestó Zafiro de mala gana mientras que Julián solamente soltó un largo suspiro.

- Hablé con Athena hace unas horas, ella aún no ha hablado con Saga sobre ti, es un asunto del que debe enterarse hasta que nosotros lleguemos – le dijo Julián – Athena está muy ansiosa por todo esto y decidió mandar a su Patriarca a buscarnos ya que este posee la habilidad de teletransportarse así nos evitaremos el largo recorrido y tardaremos menos tiempo en llegar – concluyó Julián.

- Ya veo – contestó Zafiro - ¿dónde veremos a ese hombre? – preguntó.

- Lo veremos en Cabo Sunión – contestó Julián.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia Cabo Sunión para reunirse con Shion, ya que por petición de la misma Athena había aceptado de nuevo el puesto del Patriarca. No pasó mucho tiempo de recorrido cuando ambos jóvenes pudieron observar que lentamente llegaban a su destino. Cuando por fin llegaron vieron que Shion ya que encontraba ahí esperándolos investido con la túnica característica del Patriarca del Santuario, al sentir este las presencias volteó a verlos y cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca este se arrodilló haciendo una leve reverencia al hombre que estaba frente a él.

- Por favor levántate Shion, no es necesario que hagas eso, solo deberías hacer ese tipo de reverencias a tu diosa – le dijo Julián.

- Lo siento es solo que esta es mi forma de mostrarle mis respeto señor – le contestó Shion levantándose del suelo. Se dio cuenta de la otra presencia que acompañaba a Julián y se volteó a verla, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una joven que fuera de su color de cabellos y ojos era idéntica a Saga, se le quedó largo rato viendo hasta que por fin pudo hablar – Perdón por mi descortesía mi nombre es Shion y soy Patriarca del Santuario de la diosa Athena ¿tú debes ser Zafiro no es así? – le preguntaba Shion.

- Así es yo soy Zafiro Gran Patriarca – contestó esta haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Es hora de irnos, por favor ambos sujétense a mí para poder teletrasportarnos al Santuario - dijo Shion acción que ambos jóvenes obedecieron y al instante desaparecieron de ahí para aparecer nuevamente en la entrada del Templo principal.

-Bien Zafiro por fin hemos llegado, este es el santuario de Athena y esos templos que están por ese lado son los que cuidan los santos dorados-dijo Julián apuntando los templos que se encontraban abajo.

-Entonces ¿uno de esos templos es custodiado por mi padre?-preguntó Zafiro.

-Así es y ahora ha llegado el momento de que lo conozcas ¿estás lista?- le preguntaba Julián.

- La verdad no, pero ya estoy aquí así que cumpliré con la última voluntad de mi madre…

**Continuará…**

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo ya que tuve un bloqueo mental jejeje ¬_¬u pero bueno aquí está recién salidito del horno. Pobre Zafiro le tocó sufrir en este capítulo y miren con que sorpresita nos salió Saga: padre de una adolecente con un enorme potencial, pero bueno no digo más. Please dejen reviews que son muy valiosos sobre todo si contienen crítica constructiva que ayuda mucho.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL PASADO SE HACE PRESENTE.**

_Saga sentía como un profundo dolor lo invadía al enterarse de la muerte de la persona que más había amado en el mundo y también le dolía no haber podido estar ahí para apoyar a la persona que ahora tenía enfrente: a su hija. no pudo evitar soltar amargas lágrimas de dolor que despertaron en zafiro una profunda pena por ver de esa manera a su padre por lo cual sin darse cuenta se fue acercando lentamente a él…_


	5. 5: EL PASADO DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE

**Hola a todos pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este mi primer fic espero sea del agrado de todos y no solo lean también dejen reviews por favorcito es bueno para la moral sobre todo porque soy principiante en esto. Intento actualizar cada que puedo pero ahora si que el trabajo no me dejó tanto tiempo libre para poder inspirarme como debe de ser digamos que trabajé en una papelería y ahora es plena temporada escolar así que imagínense O_O . A partir de ahora pienso actualizar más seguido el fic pues ya dispongo de un poco más de tiempo. **

**Trato de dar un trabajo que mejore día con día, pero para ello necesito de los comentarios y consejos de ustedes.**

**Agradecimientos:**

***Silentforce666: Gracias por el último consejo que me diste lo tendré en cuenta en este capítulo a ver que te parece, necesito de todos los consejos posibles para poder seguir mejorando y espero poder contar contigo en ello.**

**Mil gracias por revisar y ayudarme con el capítulo en verdad te lo agradezco.**

***Leonis-Alterf: Gracias por dejar review y que bueno que la historia te llame la atención desde el principio eso me da gusto. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te agrade más el fic.**

**Ahora sí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo:**

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL PASADO DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE.**

– _Entonces ¿uno de esos templos es custodiado por mi padre? – preguntó Zafiro._

– _Así es y ahora ha llegado el momento de que lo conozcas ¿estás lista? – le preguntaba Julián._

– _La verdad no, pero ya estoy aquí así que cumpliré con la última voluntad de mi madre – respondió Zafiro._

– Bueno pues ha llegado la hora de que conozcas no solo a tu padre, también verás a Athena y a otra persona más – le dijo Julián con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa.

– ¿Otra persona? – preguntó Zafiro ladeando un poco la cabeza y dirigiendo una mirada llena de curiosidad hacia Julián – ¿A quién te refieres Julián?, ¿Es que acaso aún me quedan más cosas por saber y que tú me estás ocultando? – esto último lo dijo cambiando su mirada curiosa a una recelosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

– Vamos Zafiro, no es nada malo – le dijo Julián aún esbozando su sonrisa misteriosa –digamos que es una sorpresa – concluyó Julián haciendo que Zafiro soltara un suspiro de resignación ya que sabía de antemano que Julián no le diría nada al respecto hasta que el momento llegara.

– Zafiro, joven Julián – los llamaba Shion, al tiempo que estos volteaban a verlo – es hora de entrar al Salón Principal para poder hablar con Athena antes de que Saga y su acompañante sean mandados llamar, síganme por favor – decía mientras iniciaba el camino hacia el interior del templo.

– Vamos, ya es hora – fue lo único que Julián le dijo a Zafiro antes de emprender el camino tras los pasos de Shion.

Zafiro y Julián fueron guiados por Shion al interior del Salón Principal. Ambos jóvenes quedaron maravillados con la arquitectura del lugar construido a base de puro mármol: el frente del edificio se veía imponente, no solo por su tamaño sino también por lo majestuoso que lucía. Las altas y numerosas columnas esculpidas finamente que se irguen orgullosas y los grabados en alto relieve rellenando los espacios triangulares de cada frontón representando escenas de la mitología griega que van desde la Gigantomaquia, la Guerra de Troya, el nacimiento de Athena y su batalla contra Poseidón por el patronato de la ciudad de Atenas entre otras más (1). Desde la entrada del Salón se despliega una alfombra roja que acaba en el sitio donde se encuentra un gran trono finamente labrado con bordes color dorado y respaldos y asentaderas mullidas de color rojo carmín donde se encontraba sentada una joven de cabellos violáceos que los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Zafiro se quedó realmente embelesada por la joven debido a que de cierta forma el simple hecho de verla la hacía sentirse extrañamente reconfortada y tranquila pese a la situación que estaba a punto de afrontar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zafiro se arrodilló al suelo como muestra de respeto hacia la diosa de la sapiencia y las guerras justas.

– Bienvenidos sean a este el Santuario de Athena – se escuchó la voz de la diosa Athena – me es muy grato recibirlos a ambos – posando su mirada de manera alternativa sobre las personas que se encontraban frente a ella pero, especialmente en Zafiro.

– Agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad Athena – le contestó Julián, ya no como el mismo, sino como Poseidón. Zafiro pudo darse cuenta del cambio de personalidad en Julián, ya que cuando este era el Emperador de los mares, su voz tomaba un tono más grave y su porte era realmente majestuoso, eso era lo que Zafiro lograba percibir a simple vista ya que había visto a Julián tomar la personalidad de Poseidón en otra ocasión – como ya te había avisado con anticipación, no vengo únicamente a tratar _ese asunto_ que tenemos pendiente – continuó Poseidón logrando que Shion levantara las cejas por debajo de su máscara debido a cierto presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo – como podrás ver no vengo solo – dijo este volteando a ver hacia la dirección en la cual se encontraba Zafiro quien aún permanecía de rodillas – Zafiro, levántate y acércate más– le ordenó el dios causándole un escalofrío que pasó desapercibido para los presentes. Zafiro siguió la orden que le diera Poseidón acercándose a ellos poco a poco. Iba a emitir unas palabras hacia Athena cuando la voz de Poseidón se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

– Athena, te presento a Zafiro, ella era la hija de una Valquiria asgardiana llamada Kara quien falleció hace apenas un mes y como te había dicho con anterioridad su padre es Saga el Santo Dorado de Géminis, quien se encuentra bajo tus órdenes – prosiguió Poseidón.

– Zafiro – se dejó oír Athena – sé que ahora estás pasando por momentos muy difíciles y dolorosos debido a tu gran pérdida – decía esto mientras miraba a Zafiro con amor y dulzura encendiendo levemente su cosmo para arroparla – ¿crees estar lista ahora para conocer a tu padre? – la miraba Athena con ojos expectantes.

– Gran diosa Athena, agradezco de corazón todo lo que usted y el señor Poseidón están haciendo por mí, gracias a su apoyo me siento preparada para por fin conocer al hombre que me dio la vida – decía esto mientras soltaba un leve suspiro – además, es una promesa que le hice a mi madre en su lecho de muerte y que cumpliré me cueste lo que me cueste – sentenció Zafiro desbordando decisión en su mirada.

– Me alegro que pienses de esa manera Zafiro – le hablaba Athena esbozando una cálida sonrisa en el rostro – entonces creo que ha llegado el momento de convocar a tu padre y a su… – Athena no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpida por Poseidón.

– A su acompañante – terminó de decir Poseidón mientras miraba a Athena y le hablaba por medio del cosmo – _"ella aún no sabe que su padre tiene un hermano y menos que son gemelos, Julián me pidió guardar el secreto hasta que ella lo viera por sí misma" _– decía mientras miraba de reojo a Zafiro que solamente los miraba en silencio con una ceja levemente alzada– _"digamos que Julián quería que sea una sorpresa"_ – regresando su mirada hacia Athena.

-_"Ya entiendo, si así desean que sea así se hará" _– Athena posó nuevamente su mirada en Zafiro antes de cerrar los ojos y encender su cálida y brillante cosmoenergía dorada mientras se concentraba en llegar a un lugar en específico que no era otro que el templo de Géminis.

Dentro del tercer templo se podía sentir un ambiente fresco a diferencia de los otros que eran muy calurosos a excepción de Acuario, ya que gracias a los poderes de sus guardianes, este contaba tanto con la luz como con la sombra. El templo en sí era realmente impresionante y muy amplio: en la planta baja se encontraba el salón de duelos donde alguna vez cruzaron los Santos de Bronce durante la batalla de las Doce Casas. En un pasillo aledaño, había un pasaje que dejaba al descubierto unas escaleras que conducían a la planta alta que servía como residencia para los Santos que custodiaban el Templo. En el ala izquierda del piso superior se encontraban dos habitaciones amplias para ambos guardianes y cada una de ellas contaba con un baño; al fondo se hallaba una pequeña cocina con su respectivo comedor y en el ala derecha había un estudio donde los gemelos guardaban recelosos su colección de libros antiguos que trataban de todo tipo de cultura existente en el mundo y también había una pequeña salita de estar donde se encontraban Saga y Kanon platicando sobre las guardias que les correspondían ese día.

– A mí me tocó hacer guardia al medio día en la parte oeste del Santuario – decía Kanon mientras observaba a su hermano con cierta preocupación– ¿Saga qué es lo que pasa contigo? – le interrogaba Kanon, mientras veía como Saga tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo – Saga…

Este dio un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta de que nuevamente se encontraba pensando en Kara y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas el cual no pasó desapercibido para Kanon – Estoy bien Kanon no hay de que preocuparse – dijo este esbozando una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar a su gemelo – yo solo pensaba en lo de la…

Saga no pudo terminar con su frase pues fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de Athena quien lo llamaba directamente a su cosmo – "_Saga, es necesario que vengas de inmediato al Salón Principal" _– le dijo Athena.

Saga le contestó de igual manera a través de su cosmo – _"¿Ocurre algo Athena?, la escucho un poco preocupada"_ – la interrogaba Saga mientras Kanon se alertaba.

– "_Por el momento no puedo decirte nada hasta que vengas aquí, por favor trae a Kanon contigo, es necesario que él esté contigo en todo momento"_ – le dijo Athena sin que su voz dejara de sentirse preocupada y causando que Kanon diera un respingo, ya que hacia unos momentos pudo sentir levemente el cosmo de Poseidón aunque no tenía la certeza de que fuera él.

– "_Lo que usted ordene mi diosa, en unos momentos estaré ahí con Kanon"_ – respondió Saga dando por terminada la pequeña conversación con su diosa.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Saga? – preguntaba un preocupado Kanon.

– No lo sé hermano pero, por el tono de preocupación que pude percibir en la voz de Athena no creo que sea nada bueno – decía Saga mientras miraba a Kanon – y además parece que tiene que ver conmigo ya que Athena me pidió que me acompañaras ya que debías estar conmigo en todo momento.

– Esto es raro, yo creí que se trataba de mí ya que hace un rato pude sentir levemente el cosmo de Poseidón en el Salón Principal – Kanon se levantó en ese momento dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja – la mejor manera de averiguarlo es ir cuanto antes ¿no crees? – le preguntaba a Saga quien esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Tienes razón veamos que es lo que está pasando ahora – dijo Saga siguiendo los pasos de su gemelo.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia la escalinata de la Calzada Zodiacal, atravesando cada uno de los templos que resguardaban sus compañeros de armas, a los cuales saludaban cordialmente. Durante todo el camino no intercambiaron palabra alguna ya que debido al llamado que recibieron por parte de su diosa tenía a cada quien en mundos diferentes creados por sus mentes. Así fue como llegaron hasta la entrada del Salón Principal pidiéndole a un guardia que los anunciara con su diosa para que pudieran pasar. Al interior del Salón Athena recibió al guardia quien le dijo que el Santo de Géminis estaba en la entrada y que solicitaba hablar con ella. Al escuchar esto a Zafiro se le erizó completamente la piel lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Poseidón que se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para llevarla a la parte trasera del Salón dejándola detrás de la cortina que cubría el camino hacia la estatua y los aposentos de Athena. Zafiro quedó extrañada y sorprendida ante la reacción del Emperador de los mares puesto que al quedar cubiertos de las demás miradas por la cortina, éste se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo a lo cual ella no supo cómo reaccionar debido a la confianza con la que la trató haciendo ver que ya no era Poseidón sino Julián Solo el que se encontraba frente a ella viéndola con esa mirada llena de preocupación hacia su persona, pero que a la vez era tan encantadora en él. Zafiro intentó en vano desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar debido al sonrojo que se apoderaba de ella en esos momentos, y digo en vano puesto que Julián le sostuvo la barbilla tierna y suavemente para girarla nuevamente en dirección a él.

– Zafiro, por favor mírame – le suplicaba Julián. A lo cual Zafiro decidió mirarlo.

– Julián – fue el único sonido que Zafiro emitió.

– Veo que ya puedes distinguir cuando soy Poseidón y cuando soy yo mismo – le decía Julián esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– Pues más o menos ya que me imagino que el Emperador de los mares no se permitiría una conducta como la tuya – le dijo Zafiro en un tono burlón.

– Oye no me menosprecies así – le dijo a Zafiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara de niño regañado que rápidamente cambió al notar que Zafiro no dejaba de jugar sus manos, él conocía el significado de cada uno de sus gestos y el que estaba haciendo ahora era debido a sus nervios que los tenía hasta el límite y a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos entre las suyas – deja de hacer eso – le dijo causando que Zafiro lo mirara fijamente.

– No puedo evitarlo – le respondió Zafiro un poco llorosa– es algo que me rebasa Julián.

– Lo sé _peque_ – le respondió este abrazándola nuevamente a lo cual Zafiro escondió su rostro en el pecho de Julián en el cual empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas que anteriormente luchaban por salir – no soporto verte en este estado – le dijo Julián levantando su rostro para poder verla directamente a los ojos los cuales le devolvían el gesto solo que estos estaban impregnados de dolor y angustia. Inexplicablemente Julián sintió deseos de posar sus labios sobre los de Zafiro al darse cuenta de que sus rostros se separaban apenas por unos cuantos centímetros por lo cual ambos podían compartir la calidez de la pausada respiración del otro. En ambos apareció un sonrojo, el cual no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, provocando que sus miradas se volvieran más intensas y sin querer impedirlo, ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba sellándola en un beso que en esos momentos ambos anhelaban, aunque claro, sin saber que el sentimiento era mutuo. Zafiro podía sentir a su corazón dando brincos que jamás pensó que podía dar, al sentir en esos momentos la dulzura y suavidad con la que Julián la besaba y a la vez ella le correspondía con esa misma calidez. Mientras tanto, Julián podía sentir sentimientos que jamás había experimentado al besar a alguna mujer, no señor, ese beso era total y completamente diferente a otros muchos que había vivido, era un beso lleno de ternura e inocencia que realmente lo hacía sentir pleno y ¿amado?.

Al separarse por fin, ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, estaban confundidos por lo que acababa de suceder y se preguntaban una y otra vez la causa que los hubiera llevado a ese beso siendo ellos entrañables amigos desde su infancia.

– Zafiro… yo, no sé que decir – le decía un apenado Julián que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha intentando ocultar el nuevo sonrojo que se apoderaba de él y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Salón donde logró ver que Saga y Kanon habían llegado y se postraban delante de Athena – ahora debo regresar al Salón con Athena, tu padre acaba de entrar – le dijo Julián dándose la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al lado de Athena no sin antes dirigirle una extraña mirada a Zafiro – no debes salir se acá hasta que yo venga por ti, Athena y yo hablaremos con él y le diremos todo.

– Julián espera – intentó detenerlo Zafiro sujetándolo de su brazo derecho y agachando la mirada hacia un punto indefinido del suelo – necesitamos aclarar lo que pasó yo…– le dijo con un tono lleno de determinación.

– Lo haremos, pero… – contestó dudando – debemos aclarar el primer asunto que nos trajo hasta aquí, después hablamos de lo que pasó, te lo prometo – y sin más Julián se dirigió nuevamente con Athena evitando la mirada de Zafiro, mientras que ella posaba inconscientemente sus dedos sobre sus labios, pensando en la razón que los había llevado a besarse.

– Está bien – le dijo esta soltando un suspiro.

Mientras tanto en el Salón Principal, Saga y Kanon llegaron delante de su diosa postrándose ante ella en muestra de respeto y lealtad mientras esta dirigía una mirada llena de preocupación hacia Saga.

– Saga, Kanon; por favor levántense – les dijo su diosa – ¿aún no se resuelve el problema con la armadura de Géminis? –preguntaba curiosa al ver que ninguno de los dos llevaba puesta dicha armadura.

– No Athena, la armadura sigue en el mismo estado, ayer Kanon y yo intentamos llamarla pero respondió de la misma manera – respondió Saga y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Patriarca prosiguió – Gran Maestro, ¿aún no sabe qué es lo que puede estarle ocurriendo a la armadura? – preguntaba.

– He estado investigando sobre ello Saga, y encontré algo que tal vez pueda sernos de ayuda para comprender el extraño comportamiento de la armadura – respondió este al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

– Es que en verdad, no logro entender que es lo que sucede con ella, creí que al regresar Saga ella lo vestiría nuevamente, pero eso no ocurrió como pudimos ver en la cena que fue dada en nuestro honor al ser regresados a la vida hace apenas un mes, y después intenté vestirla yo también y tampoco quiso cubrirme – soltó Kanon mientras recordaba los sucesos de ese día.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-__Flash Back__-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_Hace un mes…_

_En el Salón Principal se congregaron todos los Santos que fueron revividos, al igual que todos los supervivientes tras la batalla contra Hades, ya que fueron convocados por su diosa, quien los llamó mediante su cosmo diciéndoles que ese día se celebraría una cena en honor a ellos. Todos y cada uno de los Santos se sentían halagados de que su diosa hiciera esa gran gesto para con sus personas. _

_Athena realmente se sentía feliz de ver como sus Santos disfrutaban de esa cena que les ofreció de todo corazón, ahora ellos se encontraban nuevamente entre los vivos y en estos momentos de paz se merecían vivir plenamente sus vidas, aunque, aún le tenía preocupada la plática que ella junto con Poseidón y Hades, habían tenido con Zeus el día de la prueba que se le realizó a los humanos. Después de haber terminado con dicha cena Athena se dirigió a sus Santos._

– _En verdad me alegra mucho tenerlos a todos de vuelta – decía esto mientras posaba su mirada en todos los ahí reunidos y les dirigía una cálida mirada encendiendo su cosmo para cubrir con el cada rincón del Salón – ahora, me gustaría que los Santos Dorados pasaran al frente, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta sus armaduras no están en sus respectivas casas. Estas fueron resguardadas después de la batalla contra Hades y Shion junto con Mu se han hecho cargo de repararlas, ahora es el momento en que se les serán devueltas._

_Todos los Santos dorados a excepción de Kanon se acercaron hacia donde estaba Athena, quien poco a poco se acercaba a la cortina que cubría la parte trasera del Salón. Al llegar a ella, Athena las corrió para dejar al descubierto las doce cajas doradas que resguardaban a las armaduras. Estas al sentir a sus respectivos dueños salieron de sus cajas para cubrirlos con su fulgurante resplandor dorado, pero, hubo una que no reaccionó como las demás. La armadura dorada de Géminis se quedó resguardada en la caja de pandora, sin emitir la más mínima vibración. Saga y Kanon cruzaron miradas ante este hecho por lo cual el gemelo menor se acercó a su hermano para averiguar que era lo que sucedía con la armadura. Saga tiró de la cadena de la caja de pandora y fue así que la armadura de Géminis emergió de esta, Saga encendió su cosmo para armonizar con la armadura que respondió con una vibración, pero, aún así no cubrió a su dueño. Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron observando la escena hasta que Saga cruzó su mirada con Shion y Athena._

– _Kanon – lo llamaba Saga – intenta llamar a la armadura para ver si a ti te cubre – le ordenó. Kanon apenas balbuceó un si, ya que estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de la armadura e imitando a su hermano, encendió su cosmo pero la reacción de la armadura fue la misma, hizo una vibración pero no lo cubrió._

– _¿Gran Maestro, qué le ocurre a la armadura? – preguntaba Saga un tanto preocupado – ¿Es que acaso ni Kanon ni yo somos merecedores de portarla?_

– _No Saga, no creo que sea eso – dijo Shion intentando encontrar una razón para lo que sucedía con la armadura – de ser así la armadura no hubiera emitido esa vibración, lo raro es que la emitió cuando ambos encendieron su cosmo para llamarla._

– _Y, ¿eso qué quiere decir? – preguntaba un curioso Kanon._

– _Eso quiere decir que la armadura acepta a ambos como su dueño – respondió Shion._

– _Pero, la armadura solamente puede portarla uno de los dos – dijo Saga mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a su hermano._

– _Así es – respondió Shion dando un suspiro – será mejor que la armadura se quede guardada en la caja de pandora, mientras tanto yo investigaré la posible causa de esto._

– _Está bien Gran Maestro – contestaron ambos gemelos al unísono._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*__Fin de Flash Back__-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

– Por el momento será mejor dejar a un lado ese tema, luego les explicaré lo que encontré en mis investigaciones – respondió Shion – ahora hay otro asunto más importante del cual deben enterarse a la brevedad posible.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntaba Saga y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Athena – ¿es ese asunto por el cual mandó llamarnos a Kanon y a mí?

– Así es Saga – le respondió Athena, quien volteaba a ver hacia la parte trasera del Salón por donde acababa de aparecer Julián, causando un gran sobresalto en ambos gemelos pero especialmente en Kanon – y Julián ha venido por ese asunto, ya que fue él quien me lo comunicó.

Julián poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Athena, quedando justamente a su lado derecho y de frente a los gemelos, de los cuales uno mantenía la cabeza gacha. Era fácil adivinar la razón del comportamiento de Kanon, ya que el simple hecho de tener a Julián frente a él traía de vuelta todo su pasado, el cual prefería dejar justamente allá. Julián avanzó un poco colocándose frente a Kanon, quien aún mantenía su mirada en un punto indefinido del suelo.

– ¿No crees que deberíamos olvidar el pasado? – le preguntaba Julián con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – creo que ya te haz torturado demasiado a ti mismo por lo que pasó y yo no te guardo ningún rencor – continuó Julián logrando que Kanon levantara su rostro y lo mirara sorprendido.

– Yo… no sé qué decir, te hice mucho daño siendo Julián y también te traicioné siendo Poseidón, merezco que me guardes rencor e incluso que me mates con el Tridente del Emperador – decía un desesperado Kanon al reencontrarse con su oscuro pasado.

– Tal vez te lo merezcas, pero, yo no puedo guardarte rencor, además el Tridente ya no lo tengo – decía Julián acortando un poco más la distancia que los separaba – tú dices que me hiciste daño siendo Julián, pero yo no recuerdo que lo hayas hecho, al contrario, te comportaste muy bien conmigo a pesar de que convivimos muy poco tiempo y Poseidón ya ha perdonado tu traición al ver que tu cosmo ha cambiado, ya que pude percibir la batalla que libraron contra mi hermano Hades – esto último lo dijo cambiando el tono de su voz haciendo ver que ya no era Julián sino Poseidón el que estaba frente a él.

– Señor Poseidón – dijo Kanon arrodillándose ante él.

– Como ya te ha dicho Julián yo ya he perdonado tu traición Dragón de Mar o más bien dicho Kanon de Géminis. Ahora que los tres dioses hemos decidido pactar paz entre nosotros no hay razón alguna para que yo te castigue por tus crímenes, puesto que estos ya los haz pagado y haz demostrado tu valía en la batalla contra mi hermano, eso es más que suficiente para mí. Athena nos ha demostrado lo valiosos que son ustedes los humanos – decía esto mientras volteaba a ver a Athena quien tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – y ahora como dioses nos comprometemos a protegerlos.

– Gracias Señor – decía Kanon sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas – en verdad no sé como agradecerle todo esto.

– Agradécemelo mejorando la relación con tu hermano, que ya de por sí ha pasado por muchas tragedias – dijo Poseidón mirando de reojo a Saga quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados junto a Shion observando en silencio la escena.

– Eso intentamos Gran Emperador – dijo Kanon secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

– Athena creo que mi presencia como dios ya no es necesaria, Julián es el que se encargará de la situación de ahora en adelante ya que yo no cuento con los datos suficientes – dijo Poseidón posicionándose frente a Athena – me dio mucho gusto verte sobrina – terminó este no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a Athena mediante el cosmo – _"aún tenemos que hablar sobre el otro asunto, Hades estará hoy a la medianoche en Cabo Sunión, ahí te esperaremos"_ – Athena asintió levemente a las instrucciones de su tío antes de hablarle para responder a la última frase que mencionó.

– También a mí me dio gusto verte tío – le dijo Athena esbozando una amable sonrisa – espero volver a verte pronto – terminó esta fijando una penetrante mirada en su tío antes de que su esencia desapareciera para dejar paso a la de Julián.

– Bueno, pues creo que ahora ha llegado el momento de decirles el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, Saga, acércate más por favor – decía Julián mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Saga junto al Patriarca. Saga se fue acercando lentamente mientras pensaba en las posibles razones por las cuales Julián necesitaba hablar con él ya que con quien debería hablar era con Kanon – Lo que tengo que decirte Saga, tiene que ver con tu pasado, cuando empezaste a hacer algunas misiones en las tierras nórdicas de Asgard hace dieciséis años – dijo Julián mientras miraba como la expresión de Saga pasaba a ser de una serena a una de sorpresa absoluta.

– ¿Cómo es que sabe acerca de esas misiones que realicé hace tanto tiempo? – preguntaba Saga mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse ante la sola mención de ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía.

– Lo sé porque, hace casi dieciséis años, llegó una mujer proveniente de esas tierras solicitando poder trabajar en mi mansión pero fue hasta hace un mes que me enteré de su historia que por cierto tiene que ver contigo Saga – la verdad era que Julián no sabía como abordar este tema con Saga, había ideado muchos escenarios posibles, pero, ninguno logró convencerlo, por lo cual decidió improvisar.

– ¿Conmigo? – preguntaba Saga empezando a vislumbrar hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

– Así es Saga, para que te des una mejor idea te diré el nombre de esa mujer – Julián se sentía un poco nervioso pues desconocía completamente cual sería la reacción del hombre que estaba frente a él soltó un leve suspiro antes de volver a hablar– Kara, Valquiria al servicio del dios nórdico Odín – Julián observó con sorpresa como Saga caía de rodillas al suelo y con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras que Kanon se acercaba para ver qué era lo que había sucedido con su hermano, mientras posaba su miraba de Julián a Saga, quien aún no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado hace apenas unos momentos. Intentando serenarse Saga decidió preguntar a Julián la duda que lo asaltó en el momento que escuchó el nombre de Kara.

– ¿Kara?, ¿Pero es que ella no debería estar en Asgard? – preguntó un ya exaltado Saga.

–Como tú dices Saga ella debería estar en Asgard pero, ocurrió algo que provocó que ella fuera expulsada de la orden de las Valquirias – contestó un Julián turbado.

– No puede ser, ella no, nadie sabía más que nosotros, ¿cómo es eso posible? – preguntaba Saga mientras su angustia se incrementaba más y más.

– Lo que tú dices es cierto pero, como te dije ocurrió algo que hizo muy obvio lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes – Julián tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar – Kara quedó embarazada – la sorpresa que reflejó el rostro de Saga no era nada comparado con lo que Julián se había imaginado, mientras que Kanon apenas acababa de comprender lo que habían estado hablando ya que antes no entendía nada y en estos momentos miraba a Saga con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada debido a la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?, ¿Kara embarazada? – preguntaba Saga que aún no salía de la impresión mientras que un tono rojizo comenzaba a cubrir sus pómulos. Julián solamente reafirmó su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, mientras miraba de reojo hacia la parte trasera del Salón para darse cuenta de que Zafiro miraba la escena asomándose levemente pero aún oculta por la cortina. Julián pudo darse cuenta que Zafiro estaba un tanto pasmada ante la escena y enseguida se dio cuenta del motivo ya que ella no dejaba de mirar a Saga y a Kanon con la boca entreabierta, se había dado cuenta de lo obvio, su padre tenía un hermano y además estos eran gemelos, tal como lo eran ella y Diamante – Entonces, ¿ella tuvo un hijo mío?

– No tuvo un hijo tuyo Saga, ella engendró a una pareja de gemelos: un niño y una niña – dijo Julián mientras veía como los ojos de Saga se nublaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

– Gemelos, entonces tuvo gemelos – decía Saga más para sí mismo.

– Entonces, eso quiere decir que tengo dos sobrinos, vaya eso sí que es una gran sorpresa ¿no lo crees así Saga? – preguntaba Kanon intentando amortiguar la tensión que podía percibirse en el ambiente.

– ¿Dónde están?, ¿Dónde están Kara y mis hijos? – preguntaba Saga levantándose por fin del suelo.

– Ellos han estado viviendo en mi mansión desde que Kara llegó hasta nosotros pero, hace siete años Diamante, uno de tus hijos, sufrió un accidente en las cercanías de Cabo Sunión debido a un desprendimiento de rocas – mientras Julián decía esto la expresión en su rostro cambiaba a una de enorme tristeza y apretaba fuertemente sus puños – él falleció Saga – dijo Julián bajando la cabeza para evitar ver la expresión llena de dolor que se apoderó de Saga y Kanon en esos momentos – realmente lo siento, nunca creí que fuera yo quien te diera estas noticias tan trágicas.

– ¿Es que acaso hay más? – preguntaba Saga quien se acercaba a Julián de forma amenazadora, pero fue retenido a tiempo por Kanon, quien ahora lograba entender las razones por las cuales Athena le dijo a Saga que debía estar con él en todo momento, su diosa estaba ya enterada de todo esto y por la expresión en el rostro de Julián podía deducir que aún faltaban más secretos para ser revelados.

– Lo que sucede es que esa no es la única tragedia que ha ocurrido Saga, hace apenas un mes ocurrió otra – Julián solamente veía como Saga era retenido por Kanon para que no se abalanzara sobre él en busca de más información – después de la muerte de Diamante la salud de Kara empezó a desmejorar notablemente y fue hace un mes que ella también falleció – en esos momentos Saga se quedó completamente quieto mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente al suelo y Kanon, quien lo sostenía hasta hace unos momentos no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo, acababa de enterarse que Saga no era la única familia que él tenía, había dos personitas más: sus sobrinos, pero ahora resulta que uno de ellos había muerto al igual que su _cuñada_, ¿por qué su vida debía estar llena de tragedias?, ¿es que acaso algún día dejarán de pagar los crímenes que cometieron en el pasado?, las respuestas a estas preguntas nadie podía dárselas, pero aún había algo más por revelar ¿qué ha sido de la hija de su hermano, de su sobrina?, ¿es que acaso ella también había tenido un trágico fin? – Saga, sé que ahora estás sufriendo al enterarte de todo esto pero, hay alguien que te necesita ahora más que nunca: tu hija.

– Así es Saga – intervino Athena – a sus catorce años ella ha sufrido mucho por la muerte de las personas a las que ella tanto amaba, nosotros aquí en el Santuario te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, no estás solo en esto, nos tienes a todos y también a tu hermano – dijo esta dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kanon.

– Athena tiene razón Saga, juntos saldremos adelante con mi sobrina – decía Kanon secándose las lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar, pero al momento de dirigir su mirada hacia el fondo del Salón pudo ver como una joven se acercaba lentamente con la mirada clavada en Saga.

– Zafiro, te dije que no salieras hasta que yo fuera a buscarte – dijo Julián en forma de reproche. Esto llamó la atención de Saga quien levantó la vista y se encontró de frente con una joven no mayor de quince años que era muy parecida a él y a Kanon, con excepción del color del cabello y el de los ojos, ya que los tenía igual que su amada Kara.

– Lo siento, pero no podía esperar más tiempo allá escondida – le contestó Zafiro sin siquiera mirarlo ya esta solamente veía a Saga y a Kanon.

– ¿Es que acaso tu eres… – Saga no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, ya que Zafiro se la respondió antes.

– Soy la hermana menor de Diamante, hija de Kara y también tuya – le respondió a Saga quien no dejaba de mirarla al igual que Kanon. Saga sentía como un profundo dolor lo invadía al enterarse de la muerte de la persona que más había amado en el mundo al igual que la de su hijo y también le dolía no haber podido estar ahí para apoyar a la persona que ahora tenía enfrente: a su hija. No pudo evitar soltar amargas lágrimas de dolor que despertaron en Zafiro una profunda pena por ver de esa manera a su padre por lo cual sin darse cuenta se fue acercando lentamente a él y agachándose para quedar a su altura le levantó el rostro para poder apreciar en su mirada el mismo dolor que ella sentía por tan terribles pérdidas. Ambas miradas se encontraron por primera vez y ambas eran nubladas por las lágrimas que en esos momentos derramaban sin poder evitarlo.

– Sé perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo ahora, es el mismo sentimiento de dolor que estoy viviendo ahora – le dijo Zafiro.

– No sabes como lamento no haber podido estar con ustedes – le dijo Saga sujetándole la mejilla izquierda – es algo que estuvo fuera de mi control yo… – no pudo terminar ya que Zafiro sin poder evitarlo más lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Saga no se esperaba tal reacción, solamente podía sentir como su hija se refugiaba en su pecho sollozando incontrolablemente y para consolarla la rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro le acariciaba la cabeza. Athena miraba junto con Julián la escena totalmente enternecida, por ello ahora se encontraba secándose algunas lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar mientras que Julián se sentía triste ya que ahora no podía ver tan seguido a Zafiro y recordando el beso que se habían dado hace unos momentos sintió como sus mejillas eran adornadas por un tono rojizo nuevamente. Zafiro quien estaba en los brazos de su padre se sentía inexplicablemente segura y protegida por lo cual poco a poco se fue calmando.

– Ya habrá tiempo para que me expliques lo que sucedió, mi madre no pudo decírmelo puesto que en su lecho de muerte me reveló su pasado, aunque nunca mencionó que tuviera un tío – dijo esta volteando a ver a Kanon quien estaba de pie atrás de Saga siendo mudo testigo de la escena frente a él.

– ¿Será que tu madre no te lo dijo o será que mi querido hermano nunca se lo mencionó? – decía Kanon esbozando una sonrisa hacia su sobrina y Saga, quien solo rodó los ojos con fastidio – es bueno saber que _este_ no es la única familia que me queda, ahora ven acá pequeña a darle un abrazo a tu tío – dijo este mientras ayudaba a Zafiro a ponerse de pie para después rodearla en un gran abrazo que fue correspondido por esta.

– Saga – dijo Athena haciendo que este dirigiera su mirada hacia su diosa – realmente no sé qué es lo que piensan hacer a partir de ahora – dijo posando su mirada de Saga a Kanon de manera repetida – por mí no hay ningún problema en que Zafiro se quede a vivir en el Santuario, así se podrían conocer mejor y recuperar el tiempo perdido, de hecho, ella podría vivir con ustedes en el templo de Géminis si ustedes y ella así lo desean.

– ¿En verdad no hay ningún problema con ello Athena? – preguntaba un pocas veces entusiasmado Saga. A lo cual su diosa afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Saga se dirigió nuevamente hacia su hija para preguntarle su opinión – ¿a ti te gustaría quedarte a vivir con nosotros Zafiro? – preguntaba un temeroso Saga ante la posible respuesta.

– Bueno, si te soy sincera, fue por eso que vine, le prometí a mi madre que me iba dar la oportunidad de conocerte y convivir contigo, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es viviendo juntos además, yo siempre he sentido curiosidad de saber como es mi padre – dijo esto último bajando un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

– Entonces ya está decidido, tenemos una nueva inquilina en el tercer templo – decía Kanon alegremente – y por cierto, una muy linda – terminó este causando que el sonrojo en Zafiro fuera mayor.

– Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, ustedes necesitan tiempo para estar juntos como la familia que son – dijo tristemente Julián – cuídenla mucho. Athena muchas gracias por todo, estaremos en contacto – dijo Julián besando la mano de Athena caballerosamente y en forma de despedida mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia la salida del Salón. Zafiro sentía como su corazón se estrujaba al ver a Julián despidiéndose tan tristemente.

– Julián, por favor espera – le dijo Zafiro alcanzando a tomar su brazo – ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más? – le preguntaba una suplicante Zafiro.

– Ella tiene razón Julián – dijo Athena quien se acercaba a ellos – no deberías irte así tan rápido.

– Además – intervino Saga – aún no te he dado las gracias por habernos reunido, por favor quédate un rato más.

– Está bien, pero será solo un rato ya que tengo asuntos que arreglar más tarde – dijo Julián aún con un semblante triste, que no pasó desapercibido para Zafiro. Aparte ellos aún tenía un asunto pendiente por aclarar.

– Si es así, entonces mandaré preparar la comida – dijo Shion quien prefirió no intervenir antes – Saga, Kanon, será mejor que lleven las cosas de Zafiro al tercer templo, mientras tanto ella puede quedarse aquí – los gemelos solamente asintieron, mientras lo seguían hacia el lugar donde Zafiro había dejado sus cosas antes. Una vez que Saga y Kanon se marcharon Shion llamó a Athena para ver que guiso era de su agrado para poder pedirlo a las cocineras del Santuario dejando así a Zafiro y Julián a solas.

– No sabes como me alegra que por fin te hayas reunido con tu padre _peque_ – le dijo Julián intentando sonar convincente.

– Lo sé, aunque te noto triste Julián ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntaba Zafiro.

– No es nada _peque_ estoy bien – dijo este esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para intentar convencerla.

– No te creo – le respondió Zafiro – además aún tenemos asuntos que arreglar – dijo esta sin poder evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran ese tono rojizo que ya se había vuelto algo común últimamente.

– Sí, ya sé que hay asuntos por arreglar – dijo Julián poniéndose nervioso – y la causa de mi tristeza es que tú ya no vas a vivir en la mansión – soltó de pronto Julián dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zafiro.

– Pero vendrás a visitarme ¿no es así? – le preguntaba empezando a sentirse triste también.

– Por supuesto que lo haré – dijo Julián – aunque ya no va a ser lo mismo, te voy a extrañar _peque_ – dijo este y sin poder evitarlo más la abrazó.

– Yo también voy a extrañarte – le dijo Zafiro correspondiendo a su abrazo. Un carraspeo los sobresaltó provocando que voltearan a ver hacia el lugar de donde provino dándose cuenta que eran observados por Athena y el Gran Patriarca…

**Continuará...**

**Bueno pues he aquí el capítulo cinco recién salidito del horno espero que sea de su agrado y de nuevo mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, ya no volverá a pasar jejeje. Le cambié un poco el nombre al capítulo pero mantiene la esencia de este.**

**Bueno pues como ven ya se dio el encuentro entre padre e hija, ahora la vida de los gemelos da un giro de 360 grados y a ver como afrontan esto. También queda despejar la duda que hay sobre el extraño comportamiento de la armadura de Géminis ¿qué le pasará? Esto será revelado en el siguiente capítulo. Ah y otra cosita misteriosa por allá la reunión que va a haber entre los tres dioses ¿qué será lo que van a hacer o decir? Eso pronto se dará a conocer.**

**Espero sus comentarios se aceptan críticas constructivas que son las que nos sirven para mejorar día con día. Please dejen reviews se les agradecen mucho. Aquí les dejo un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo:**

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL MISTERIO DE LA ARMADURA DE GÉMINIS.**

– _Saga, Kanon – dijo Shion – acérquense a la armadura en las posiciones que les mencioné antes – los dos tomaron la posiciones que les fueron indicadas – ahora derramen su sangre sobre la armadura…_


	6. 6: EL MISTERIO DE LA ARMADURA DE GÉMINIS

**Mil, mil, mil, perdones por no poder actualizar antes el fic tuve serios problemas con la compu al extremo de que me tuve que comprar una nueva T_T y pues luego vinieron los proyectos finales y ahora ha comenzado mi período de exámenes ya que estoy cerrando este semestre en la universidad O_O, es algo agotador terminar proyectos y enseguida comenzar con los exámenes, este capítulo afortunadamente lo tenía escrito en borrador y pues ahora que tuve un poco de tiempo lo pase a la compu para poder subirlo, oficialmente salgo de vacaciones el 22 de diciembre y esperaré hasta ese momento para escribir el sig capítulo ya que los exámenes que estoy presentando son muy importantes. Realmente agradezco los reviews que me mandan, sobre todo porque me dejan sus opiniones, correcciones, aplausos y todos son muy bien recibidos y espero poder seguir contando con ellos, ahora no me queda mucho tiempo disponible, pero prometo que apenas me desocupe pasaré a dejar reviews que tengo pendientes y muy presentes. Los reviews que mandaron antes los respondí directamente a sus correos, así que solo mencionó los nombres y mi sincero agradecimiento a:**

**angel de acuario**

**devilhangel**

**JAIMOL**

**zarcan**

**Uchiha Diana (amiga del alma apenas pueda te mando mis reviews y gracias por los dos queme dejaste)**

**Minelava**

**Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo:**

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL MISTERIO DE LA ARMADURA DE GÉMINIS.**

– _Por supuesto que lo haré – dijo Julián – aunque ya no va a ser lo mismo, te voy a extrañar peque – dijo este y sin poder evitarlo más la abrazó._

– _Yo también voy a extrañarte – le dijo Zafiro correspondiendo a su abrazo. Un carraspeo los sobresaltó provocando que voltearan a ver hacia el lugar de donde provino dándose cuenta que eran observados por Athena y el Gran Patriarca._

– Si gustan podemos pasar al comedor mientras esperamos la comida – dijo Athena un poco apenada por haber interrumpido la escena, ya que sabía que Julián le tenía un gran cariño a Zafiro por todo lo que le había platicado con anterioridad.

– Tienes razón Athena pasemos al comedor – dijo Julián mientras se deshacía del abrazo y dejaba que tanto Zafiro como Athena pasaran primero demostrando su caballerosidad y luego siguiéndolas de cerca se encaminaron al comedor junto con el Gran Patriarca. Juntos llegaron a una pieza de gran espacio donde se encontraba el comedor que era realmente hermoso: al centro una enorme mesa tallada en cedro y pintada en color caoba matizada con esmalte, unos finos grabados eran los que la adornaban en cada borde posible y le daban un toque de elegancia; las sillas apostadas alrededor de la mesa eran dignas de la realeza, mullidamente acojinadas. Todos se encaminaron al comedor para así poder sentarse mientras esperaban que el almuerzo sea servido. Ya lejos de ese lugar en las escalinatas de la Calzada, entre los templos de Acuario y Piscis, se encontraban Saga y Kanon los cuales no habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron del Salón Principal hasta que…

– Saga, a partir de ahora nuestra vida dará un cambio drástico ¿verdad? – preguntaba Kanon.

– Así es, la verdad es que no me esperaba esto, todo es tan…– no logró terminar la frase ya que Kanon se le adelantó.

– ¿Complicado?, para mí también lo es. Y pensar que creí que eras la única familia que tenía – dijo Kanon soltando un suspiro.

– Lo sé, ambos creíamos lo mismo. Nunca me imaginé que la última vez que fui a Asgard ella quedaría embarazada – dijo Saga mientras apretaba los puños – no pude estar a su lado en esos momentos, debió ser muy difícil para ella ver que nunca regresé y ahora está muerta, ni siquiera puedo pedirle perdón por abandonarla así ni explicarle mis razones – en esos momentos una pequeña e imperceptible lágrima se asomaba por una de las orbes esmeraldas de Saga lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Kanon.

– ¿Por qué te alejaste de ella Saga? – le preguntaba un intrigado Kanon recibiendo por respuesta un profundo silencio – ¿es que acaso para esas fechas Ares ya estaba en tu cuerpo? – un nuevo silencio fue lo único que obtuvo – Ahora entiendo, te alejaste de ella antes de que él te obligara a hacerle daño ¿no es así?

– Si no lo hacía, él me obligaría a matarla, fui tan débil al dejarme manipular por él – dijo Saga confirmando las sospechas de su gemelo.

– No es que seas débil, ha de ser imposible luchar contra la voluntad de un dios – respondió Kanon.

– Y entonces ¿me puedes explicar cómo tú pudiste manipular la voluntad de Poseidón? O ¿cómo Shun luchó contra la voluntad de Hades? – preguntó Saga ya exaltado.

– Y tú no entiendes que yo era un hombre lleno de odio y malicia que era capaz de engañar descaradamente sin medir las consecuencias de ello y además, Shun se liberó de Hades con la ayuda de Athena – le respondió Kanon que empezaba a exasperarse por la actitud de su gemelo.

– En eso tienes razón aunque sigues siendo descarado – le dijo Saga mirándolo con algo de burla en la mirada.

– Eso es algo que no pienso cambiar de mí, de hecho me siento muy orgulloso de serlo – dijo Kanon devolviéndole la mirada.

– Solo espero que no le enseñes esa actitud tuya a mi hija –

– Ella ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para dejarse influenciar por mí ¿no crees? –

– Mmm, tienes razón, ella ha crecido mucho, ya tiene catorce años – le contestó Saga mientras bajaba la mirada escondiéndola bajo su flequillo – no pude verla crecer – Saga se sentía tan impotente en estos momentos, no podía dejar atrás el hecho de que no pudo criar a sus hijos junto a la mujer que tanto amó y que ahora ya no estaba en este mundo – ella ha pasado por momento realmente difíciles, en su niñez perdió a su hermano y ahora a su madre, si tan solo hubiese podido estar a su lado – decía Saga mientras detenía su andar rumbo al onceavo templo y Kanon, al percatarse de esto, giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente a su hermano, su gemelo, su familia.

– Ahora estás a su lado – le habló a Saga mientras alzaba su brazo derecho y posaba su mano en el hombro izquierdo de este en señal de apoyo – recupera el tiempo perdido con tu hija, conócela, compréndela, apóyala, pero, sobre todo, bríndale ese amor paterno que tanta falta le ha hecho – terminó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– Lo sé Kanon, debo ser fuerte por ella – dijo este alzando la vista al cielo – ahora mi corazón está agobiado por la pérdida de mi hijo y de la única mujer que he amado –

– Tu dolor es muy grande Saga, no puedo decir que entiendo lo que sientes en estos momentos ya que no he experimentado lo mismo que tú, lo único que sé es que ahora tienes una poderosa razón para reponerte y vivir. Además, pude percibir, aunque muy levemente, rastros de cosmoenergía en Zafiro – dijo esto último adoptando un semblante serio.

– Yo también lo percibí, debo admitir que eso me enorgullece – dijo este con una leve sonrisa que inmediatamente se esfumó – pero, me preocupa.

– Te entiendo, la vida de las amazonas en el Santuario no es la que un padre desearía para su hija, ¿no es así? – le cuestionó a Saga quien solo asintió antes de contestarle a su gemelo.

– No sé que hacer con respecto a esto, todo es tan confuso – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el Salón Principal.

– ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que ella sea quien decida su destino? – le sugirió Kanon – no creo que le agrade que alguien más decida por ella, por lo menos a mí no me gustaría – le dijo este cruzándose de brazos esperando la respuesta de un preocupado Saga.

– Ella vivirá aquí en el Santuario y de ella será la decisión, es solo que no me gustaría ver su rostro cubierto por una fría máscara, no a ella – le dijo un cabizbajo Saga.

– Sé que no será fácil, pero si esa llega a ser su decisión habrá que respetarla, y también – le dijo Kanon acercándose más hacia él – tú y yo podríamos entrenarla – esto último consiguió que las pupilas esmeraldas de Saga se posaran nuevamente en Kanon – ¿no te gustaría ser tú quien la entrenara Saga? – le preguntaba Kanon intentando descifrar la enigmática mirada de su gemelo.

– Por supuesto que me gustaría Kanon – dijo este suspirando – es mi hija y que más felicidad sería para mí entrenarla y ver que se haga poderosa – el semblante de Saga se veía tranquilo, sereno mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa – es mejor que continuemos hacia el Templo de Géminis – dijo Saga mientras emprendía de nueva cuenta su camino cuesta abajo.

– Oye Saga, ¿y si preguntan por las maletas que llevamos? – le cuestionó Kanon.

– Diremos que tenemos un alumno a quien entrenar – le respondió esbozando una alegre y sincera sonrisa que prometía que las heridas de su corazón sanarían muy pronto.

Ambos hermanos continuaron bajando por la Escalinata de la Calzada Zodiacal hasta llegar a su destino y volviendo sobre sus pasos encaminánse de nueva cuenta hacia el Salón Principal en el cual, se llevaba a cabo una conversación muy similar.

– Zafiro, he podido percibir rastros de cosmoenergía en ti – le decía Shion esperando una respuesta por parte de esta pero alguien se le adelantó.

– Así es Gran Patriarca – le respondió Julián – su cosmo despertó el día en que su madre falleció, fue una gran explosión de energía que por poco destruye el lugar donde nos encontrábamos – terminó de decir Julián.

– Ya veo – el semblante de Shion se veía entre feliz y consternado por aquella respuesta, fueron varias las razones que lo hacían sentir de esa manera, por un lado, ella podría convertirse en una amazona al servicio de Athena ya que había varias armaduras que aún no tenían dueño, pero, por otro lado pensaba en que esa vida no es la que los gemelos querrían para ella, pero la que realmente tendría que tomar una decisión era la misma Zafiro y dirigiéndose a ella la cuestionó – ¿Y qué es lo que piensas al respecto Zafiro?

– Bueno pues – empezaba a decir escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras – a mí me gustaría poder entrenar este poder que tengo – respondió de manera decidida sin darse cuenta que Saga y Kanon acababan de entrar al comedor.

– ¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres Zafiro? – le cuestionó Saga – la vida de las amazonas en el Santuario es muy difícil, tienen que mantener su rostro cubierto por una fría máscara y si algún hombre las ve sin ella tienen que decidir entre amarlo o matarlo – le dijo Saga viéndola directamente a esos ojos grises que le recordaban tanto a Kara.

– Lo estoy papá – respondió sin dejar de ver las orbes esmeraldas que poseía su padre – lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo desde que mi cosmo despertó – decía mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otra persona – Julián ya me había hablado acerca de las reglas aquí en el Santuario es por eso que ya sé a que atenerme y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Tanto Kanon como Julián, Shion y Athena no hacían más que observar la escena en silencio, todos sabían que esa decisión descansaba en Zafiro, pero, tampoco podía dejar de lado la opinión de su padre.

– Está bien – dijo Saga soltando un suspiro –respeto la decisión que tomes y podrás contar con mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites – terminó de decir Saga.

– Zafiro – llamaba Athena tiernamente – debes estar segura de la decisión que vas a tomar, aquí cuentas con tu familia – dijo mientras veía a Saga y Kanon – y no es ninguna obligación el convertirte en amazona – terminó de decir Athena.

– Lo sé mi señora, pero ese es el deseo de mi corazón, quiero servirle, protegerle, dar mi vida por su causa – enumeraba Zafiro mientras emitía un suspiro – esto es lo que realmente deseo hacer.

– Agradezco inmensamente que quieras estar bajo el servicio de la orden ateniense Zafiro – decía una muy conmovida Athena por la devoción y determinación que profesaba la joven – y si ese es realmente tu deseo te nombro oficialmente como aprendiz y si el Gran Patriarca está de acuerdo conmigo, es mi deseo que Saga y Kanon se encarguen de tu entrenamiento – dijo la diosa mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Shion.

– Concuerdo con usted mi señora, además ella vivirá el templo de Géminis, lo correcto es sus maestros sean Kanon y Saga, pero, no por ser familia deben portarse flexible con ella, deberán tratarla como se trata a cualquier amazona del Santuario – les dijo Shion en un tono un tanto severo.

– Lo sé maestro – le respondió Saga – y estoy seguro que a ella no le gustaría un trato preferencial solo por ser mi hija – dejo Saga mientras posaba nuevamente su mirada en Zafiro quien solamente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que coincidía con su padre.

– Entonces que así sea – sentenció Athena terminando esa conversación para comer a gusto los platillos que les eran servidos en esos momentos. Una vez transcurrida la comida Julián expresó su deseo de retirarse causando la tristeza en Zafiro quien decidió acompañarlo hasta la entrada del Salón Principal, mientras que al interior del recinto únicamente quedaron Saga, Kanon, Athena y Shion quienes nuevamente se encontraban el la Sala del trono.

– Saga, Kanon, sé que en estos momento desean estar con Zafiro, pero, debo comunicarles los descubrimientos que hice en mi investigación sobre la armadura de Géminis – dijo Shion acaparando así la atención de ambos gemelos y de Athena para poder empezar con su relato – Todo esto se remonta a los tiempos en que la armaduras fueron creadas, todos sabemos que su origen se debió a una Guerra Santa librada contra el Emperador Poseidón, ya que su ejército de marinas contaban con unas corazas protectoras a las cuales llamaban escamas; estas protegían sus cuerpos de los ataques de los santos de esa época mientras que ellos no contaban con protección alguna.

– Fue en ese momento que decidí que los Santos debían llevar una protección similar y me acerqué al pueblo lemuriano para mandar hacer las armaduras que todos conocemos – intervino Athena – pero, no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el extraño comportamiento de la armadura – dijo un pensativa Athena.

– Por lo que veo, aún no recuerda completamente todas sus memorias ¿no es así Athena? – le cuestionaba Shion.

– Pues la verdad es que no, aún tengo lagunas mentales sobre algunas cosas, y no entiendo la razón de ello – le confirmó Athena.

– Entonces no recuerda que en esa época la armadura de Géminis protegía a dos personas, a dos hermanos gemelos, Cástor y Pólux, los dioscuros.

– Pero aún no entiendo Gran Patriarca – habló Kanon – no comprendo la relación que esos hechos tienen con lo que ocurre ahora, ya que al igual que a ellos la armadura ha protegido tanto a Saga como a mí – cuestionaba Kanon con los brazos cruzados.

– Sí tiene relación, bueno es lo que espero – contestó Shion – los hechos del pasado son diferentes de como lo son ahora ya que la armadura de Géminis protegía a ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo – sentenció Shion causado que todos los presentes abrieran desmesuradamente los ojos.

– A-ahora l-lo recuerdo – tartamudeaba Athena debido a la sorpresa.

– Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible? – cuestionó Saga interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación – la armadura debe portarla una sola persona – refutó.

– De hecho, investigué en los registros que dejaron mis antepasados sobre las armaduras y descubrí que la armadura no fue diseñada para una sola persona, esta fue diseñada para proteger a hermanos gemelos que realmente la merecieran portar.

– Así es – intervino Athena al ver que los gemelos no podían reaccionar ante tal revelación, ellos siempre estuvieron luchando y peleando por la armadura siendo esta la principal causa de sus conflictos cuando esta, originalmente debería estar destinada para ambos – realmente no recordaba nada de esto, pero, aún no entiendo el comportamiento de la armadura.

– Ni yo lo entiendo Athena, esta debería cubrir a ambos ya que como hemos visto, los ha aceptado como sus portadores – fijando su mirada en Saga y Kanon.

– Así es – mencionó una extraña voz e inundando con su poderosa y violenta cosmoenergía el Salón Principal – de hecho yo podría aclararles esa duda que tienen – terminó de decir mientras frente a ellos se mostraba una figura espectral que Saga pudo reconocer perdiendo de inmediato el color en la piel. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba la peor de sus pesadillas, el peor de sus sufrimientos, más bien la causa de estos – veo que me recuerdas muy bien Saga – le mencionó mostrando una cínica sonrisa y causando una incontenible furia en el gemelo mayor.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí? – rugió Saga no pudiendo controlar más su ira hacia ese ser, que solamente era una imagen, ya que él no se encontraba realmente ahí.

– Cálmate Saga – le dijo Athena acercándose a él y tomando una de sus manos entre las de ella para brindarle su apoyo, ya que sabía lo difícil que debía ser para el gemelo ver nuevamente a ese ser que tantas desgracias había traído a la vida de ambos gemelos – ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ARES? – le cuestionó Athena revelando su identidad para el único que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, el gemelo menor.

– Vaya hermanita, ¿es que acaso no puedo venir a visitarte? – le respondió este aún con la sonrisa cínica en el rostro – y pues, como dije antes yo puedo aclararles la duda que tienen sobre la armadura – dijo este dejando de sonreír para ver seria y fijamente a Athena, dándole a entender que no tenía malas intenciones con todo esto – lo hago para intentar enmendar de alguna manera el daño que he causado; durante la prueba que se realizó a los humanos pude comprenderlos un poco y de cierta forma admiro un poco a este sujeto – refiriéndose a Saga – por haber logrado lo que ninguna persona bajo mi poder pudo lograr.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le cuestionó Saga – ¿Qué es lo que pude lograr?

– Controlar algunos de tus actos mientras estabas bajo mi poder, conservar un poco de cordura y sobre todo, liberarte dela posesión, aunque haya sido sacrificando tu vida, eres el primero que se libera de mí – le respondió Ares viéndolo fijamente.

– ¿Realmente puedes aclararnos lo que ocurre con la armadura? – intervino a tiempo Athena ya que había visto como Kanon se preparaba para reclamarle a Ares.

– Así es, de hecho, podría decirse que fui el causante de ello.

Mientras tanto, en las inmediaciones del Santuario, todos los Santos pudieron percibir la poderosa presencia en el Salón Principal, causando así un gran alboroto sobre todo entre le élite dorada pero, rápidamente, fueron tranquilizados por la dulce voz de su diosa que les hablaba mediante su cosmo diciéndoles que todo se encontraba bajo control y que la persona que se encontraba con en el Salón Principal no representaba peligro alguno para ella. El único que se mantenía escéptico ante esas palabras era Poseidón que se encontraba en esos momentos junto a Zafiro, y, al sentir la presencia de Ares, se puso alerta y dejó salir su esencia ocultando la de Julián y aunque escuchó las palabras de su sobrina decidió permanecer como Dios hasta que su sobrino se marchara, o más bien dicho, la esencia de este, ya que se había percatado que él realmente no se encontraba ahí.

– Así que Poseidón se encuentra aquí hermanita, al parecer tu relación con él ha mejorado.

– Eso es algo que me reservo Ares – le contestó una impaciente Athena que solamente quería que él hablara y se fuera para que la calma regresara nuevamente a Saga quien se encontraba totalmente descolocado con la presencia de su hermano – lo único que deseo ahora es escuchar lo que nos tienes que decir.

– Está bien, está bien – le respondió Ares con un tono de fastidio – Hace años tuve un altercado con los dioscuros – empezaba a relatar Ares – y desde eso juré vengarme de aquellos quienes fueran portadores de la armadura de Géminis, me encargué de crear envidia, rivalidad, peleas, desacuerdos, entre los gemelos que aspiraban a ser portadores de la armadura, con uno de ellos que quedara contaminado con sentimientos negativos era más que suficiente para que la armadura lo rechazara y la portara únicamente el otro, poco a poco se fue perdiendo el conocimiento de que la armadura debía ser portada por ambos gemelos y lo último que hice para que así fuera fue manipular a uno de los patriarcas para que quienes eran aspirantes a dicha armadura sufrieran del más terrible destino, al igual que sellé esa parte de tus recuerdos hermanita.

– No puede ser, ¿tanto odio tenías hacia los dioscuros? – le cuestionó una ya enojada Athena.

– Así es hermanita – le respondió tranquilamente Ares – y no pienso decir nada más al respecto ni entrar en detalles, ya ha sido más que suficiente el hecho de que haya venido, aunque sea espectralmente hasta acá para brindarles un poco de ayuda, lo único que falta es que hagan el ritual de sangre que tu Patriarca debe conocer para que la armadura reconozca a ambos como sus dueños, como si fueran los primeros en portarla – dijo esto último desapareciendo su imagen al igual que la presencia de su cosmoenergía divina.

Todos los que se encontraban dentro del Salón Principal enfocaron su mirada hacia Shion dándole a entender que querían respuestas ante lo último que dijo Ares antes de marcharse.

– El ritual del cual Ares hablaba es el que se realiza originalmente cuando una armadura ha sido recién creada – Shion emite un suspiro cansado, ya que ese día había resultado realmente cansado emocionalmente hablando – este consiste en que el primer dueño de dicha armadura debe verter en esta una cuarta parte de su sangre pero, por lo que leí con respecto a la armadura de Géminis, los dioscuros vertieron su sangre en ella al mismo tiempo, Pólux en la parte derecha de la armadura y Cástor en la izquierda, haciendo honor a la posición de las estrellas principales de la constelación de Géminis.

– En eso tiene razón Gran Maestro – habló Saga – pero la duda que tengo es ¿cómo debemos posicionarnos Kanon y yo para llevar a cabo el ritual?

– Posiblemente tenga algo que ver con nuestras personalidades – intervino Kanon – Gran Maestro, ¿podría hablarnos un poco más acerca de los dioscuros? – cuestionaba Kanon.

– De hecho yo podría hablarles acerca de ellos – dijo Athena comenzando con su relato– Ambos hermanos eran hijos de una mujer llamada Leda pero, sus padres eran hombres diferentes, el padre de Cástor era Tíndaro, mientras que Pólux era hijo de mi padre Zeus, transmitiéndole de esta forma su inmortalidad – dijo Athena causando gran conmoción en los gemelos, Shion no mostró sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por su diosa ya que sabía algo de esa historia – ambos hermanos se apreciaban mucho y cuando Cástor fue asesinado, Pólux rogó a Zeus el poder permanecer al lado de su hermano y le pidió que conservara sus esencias en las estrellas principales de la constelación de los hermanos, y es así que las estrellas de Géminis llevan los nombres de los dioscuros – terminó de relatar Athena.

– Ya veo – intervino Shion – según lo que nos ha contado mi señora hay ciertas similitudes entre los dioscuros y los gemelos pero, la principal similitud radica en Saga y Pólux, este por ser un semidios y Saga por haber sido la reencarnación de uno v terminó de decir Shion.

– Entonces eso quiere decir que Saga representa la esencia de Pólux y yo la de Cástor ¿no es así? – cuestionaba Kanon deduciendo hacia donde quería llegar Shion.

– Eso parece ser… – Saga no pudo continuar debido a la repentina llegada de Zafiro, quien se dirigió junto a él y Kanon, y al parecer Poseidón.

– Athena ¿a qué ha venido Ares? – preguntó el dios evitando los rodeos – puede sentir su presencia, aunque solo fuera espectral.

– Ha venido a brindarnos ayuda con respecto a un problema que hay con la armadura de Géminis – le respondió Athena ocasionando que Poseidón frunciera levemente el ceño como señal de desconcierto pero, no solamente en él, también lo provocó en Zafiro quien buscaba con la mirada en la orbes esmeraldas de su familia alguna respuesta – es algo largo de contar – dijo Athena emitiendo un suspiro.

– Ya veo – contestó Poseidón – aunque no entiendo como ese pudo ayudarlos, sobre todo por la situación entre él y Saga – dijo Poseidón causando aún más desconcierto en Zafiro quien se encontraba perdida en una conversación que a duras penas entendía, fue lo último que dijo el dios antes de salir a flote la esencia de Julián.

– Saga, Kanon – les habló Shion – es mejor realizar el ritual ahora mismo y ver si realmente funciona – le dijo seriamente Shion mientras ambos gemelos, junto con Zafiro iban en busca de la armadura que se encontraba en una habitación de ese mismo lugar.

– ¿A qué ritual se refiere al Gran Patriarca y qué tiene que ver contigo el Dios de la Guerra? – le preguntaba Zafiro a su padre.

– Te contaré la versión corta por el momento, hace dieciséis años Ares reencarnó en mí y con respecto al ritual, este se llevará a cabo debido a un problema que ha habido con la armadura de Géminis ya que ni Kanon ni yo hemos podido usarla desde que revivimos – la respuesta de Saga hizo que Zafiro detuviera sus pasos y se quedara viendo a Saga con los ojos desorbitados y la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa – luego te contaré todo con detalles, ahora hay que ir a buscar la armadura – le dijo Saga para sacarla de su ensimismamiento y continuar con su camino.

Después de ir a buscar la armadura los tres regresaron a donde se encontraban Athena, Julián y Shion y depositaron la caja de la armadura al centro de la Sala donde se encontraban.

– Kanon, tú deberás posicionarte en la parte izquierda de la armadura, y tu Saga, en la derecha, tal como lo hicieron Cástor y Pólux – les mencionó Shion – ambos verterá su sangre en el lado de la máscara de la armadura que les corresponde – ambos gemelos asintieron y fue Saga quien se acercó a la caja de la armadura para tirar de la cadena y liberar así a la armadura, quien al sentir cerca a sus dueños comenzó a emitir destellos dorados –Saga, Kanon – continúo Shion – acérquense a la armadura en las posiciones que les mencioné antes – los dos tomaron la posiciones que les fueron indicadas – ahora derramen su sangre sobre la armadura y enciendan su cosmoenergía – ambos hermanos siguieron al pie de la letra las órdenes de Shion haciéndose un corte en la muñeca para ofrecerle su sangre a la armadura, que al contacto con esta empezó a emitir resplandecientes rayos dorados que cegaban la vista de los ahí presentes. La Sala se inundó con el resplandor dorado que emitía la armadura de Géminis que poco a poco se fue disipando dejando ver lo que ahí ocurría: ambos hermanos estaban cubiertos por la armadura dorada que aún seguía emitiendo vibraciones que llenaban de calidez el alma de los gemelos a quienes había elegido proteger. Los ahí presentes no salían de su ensimismamiento al ver la escena que tenían frente a ellos.

– Esto es… increíble – por fin habló Kanon.

– La armadura nos cubre a ambos – le siguió Saga quien posicionó su mirada en Zafiro, quien se encontraba embelesada con lo que estaba presenciando, de cierta forma sintió como si su hija lo mirara con ¿orgullo?, eso es algo que averiguaría después.

– Pero, no entiendo – dijo un desconcertado Kanon – no recuerdo que la armadura tuviera tantas piezas – mencionó refiriéndose al hecho de que tanto él como Saga lucían exactamente el mismo diseño de la armadura, esta no había sufrido ningún cambio como él esperaba que sucediera.

– Tal ves eso se deba a que la armadura, al momento de ser convocada se duplica para poder proteger a ambos, aunque cuando se encuentra en reposo aparente ser solo una – concluyó Shion.

– Saga, Kanon – los llamó Athena con los ojos cubiertos con unas traviesas lágrimas – me alegra tanto que ahora ambos puedan usar la armadura – les dijo Athena.

– Ahora ambos podrán proteger a nuestra diosa – les dijo Shion con la voz entrecortada – y también a su familia – terminó dirigiendo su mirada a Zafiro, quien no había emitido palabra alguna al igual que Julián.

Ambos hermanos se postraron frente a su diosa haciendo una reverencia dándole a entender sin palabras que, ahora más que nunca, contaba con la lealtad de ambos.

– Sé que este es un momento muy importante para ustedes y que necesitan de un poco de privacidad, yo ya debo retirarme, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes por resolver aún – les dijo Julián.

– Entonces lo teletransportaré hasta la salida del Santuario – le respondió Shion.

– Se lo agradezco mucho Gran Patriarca – le contestó Julián quien se acercó a Zafiro para darle un cálido abrazo de despedida – Vendré pronto a verte – fue lo único que dijo mirando fijamente a Zafiro y depositando un delicado beso sobre su frente, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

– Nos veremos pronto – le respondió Zafiro mientras veía como se alejaba con Shion a la entrada del Salón Principal y desaparecía con un leve susurro.

– Creo que lo mejor es retirarnos mi señora – habló Kanon – ya se hace tarde y usted debe descansar, ha sido un día muy agitado.

– Kanon tiene razón Athena…– no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento apareció Shion con su teletransportación llevando en su mano un objeto que inquietó al gemelo mayor.

– Veo que ya se van, pero, antes de eso y ahora que Zafiro ha aceptado ser entrenada para convertirse en amazona, es conveniente que empiece desde ahora a usar esto – dijo Shion mientras extendía hacia Zafiro la máscara que ella deberá portar para poder entrenar, la sujetó y pudo notar que se sentía muy fría, delineó con sus dedos las dos marcas que surcaban la máscara en lo que debería ser cada pómulo, le dio la vuelta y poco a poco la fue acercando hacia su rostro hasta que este quedó cubierto por la máscara causando así cierta conmoción en los gemelos, lo cual, no pasó desapercibido para Athena.

– A partir de este momento ningún hombre deberá ver tu rostro – dijo Athena, mientras que Saga y Kanon sentían como esas palabras los atravesaban causándoles gran dolor, ellos ya no volverían a ver su rostro a partir de ese momento – a partir de ahora serás una aprendiz de amazona – sentenció Athena mientras veía como Zafiro se arrodillaba solemnemente ante ella.

– Portaré esta máscara con orgullo mi señora, ya que esta demuestra que me encuentro bajo sus servicios al igual que mi lealtad es únicamente a su persona – le dijo Zafiro viéndola a los ojos.

– Que así sea – terminó Athena mientras veía como sus tres invitados se retiraban rumbo a las escalinatas de la Calzada Zodiacal.

– Mi señora, es mejor que se retire a sus aposentos a descansar, se ve un poco exhausta – le dijo Shion.

– Tiene razón, es mejor que me retire en estos momentos, debería hacer lo mismo Gran Patriarca, hoy ha sido un día agitado – le dijo mientras se perdía detrás de la cortina dirigiéndose hacia sus aposentos – "_es mejor que descanse un rato ya que a media noche deberé reunirme con Hades y Poseidón para tratar ese asunto, Shion perdóname por ocultarte esto, prometo que pronto te revelaré lo que está sucediendo ya que necesitaré de tu ayuda para poder fabricar las nuevas armaduras doradas"_ – pensaba para sí misma Athena.

– Así lo haré mi señora – susurró Shion mientras se dirigía a sus propias habitaciones sin imaginarse los pensamientos que su diosa tenía en esos momentos.

**Continuará…**

***_* La armadura para ambos gemelos, se lo merecen a pulso jejeje. Espero que les gusteel capítulo y como podrán ver usé un poco de mitología griega para dar un toque de misticismo al asunto. ¿Qué rayos está ocultando Athena?¿Será algo grave?¿Nuevas armaduras doradas? Muajaja ya verán más adelante las sorpresas de este fic. Por favor necesito de sus reviews que son los que nos motivan a continuar con las historias si tienen sugerencias para la historia son bienvenidas opinen sin pena. Y pues como es costumbre les dejo un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: ARMADURAS AMAZÓNICAS DORADAS.**

– _Athena te concederé el favor que me estás pidiendo, pero no podrá durar más que una semana las vidas que me estás pidiendo que regresen a la vida ¿realmente ellos te ayudarán a forjar las nuevas armaduras doradas?...___


	7. 7: ARMADURAS AMAZÓNICAS DORADAS

**Hola a todos espero que se encuentren muy bien, no saben como lamento no haber publicado antes un nuevo capítulo del fic pero ocurrió una tragedia en mi familia, mi abuelito falleció y es por ello que ardé tiempo en recuperar la inspiración. Quiero que sepan que no abandonaré este fic, lo llevaré a un buen final que aún veo un poco lejano ya que con la universidad no me queda mucho tiempo disponible, pero saben sus reviews me dan ánimos de seguir adelante con este proyecto así que espero que me los puedan seguir dejando junto con sus sabios consejos.**

**Ahora mi agradecimiento a los que me dejaron review la última vez a los cuales ya les he respondido a sus correos y también gracias a toso por leer.**

***zarkan**

***Anubis Death Angel**

*******UchihaDiana**

***devilhangel**

***Sakurita 94**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews y sin más los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de HISTORIA DE UNA DIOSA GUERRERA.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: ARMADURAS AMAZÓNICAS DORADAS.**

– _Tiene razón, es mejor que me retire en estos momentos, debería hacer lo mismo Gran Patriarca, hoy ha sido un día agitado – le dijo mientras se perdía detrás de la cortina dirigiéndose hacia sus aposentos – "es mejor que descanse un rato ya que a media noche deberé reunirme con Hades y Poseidón para tratar ese asunto, Shion perdóname por ocultarte esto, prometo que pronto te revelaré lo que está sucediendo ya que necesitaré de tu ayuda para poder fabricar las nuevas armaduras doradas" – pensaba para sí misma Athena._

– _Así lo haré mi señora – susurró Shion mientras se dirigía a sus propias habitaciones sin imaginarse los pensamientos que su diosa tenía en esos momentos._

Poco a poco, el manto nocturno iba cubriendo cada rincón el Santuario de Athena dejándolo únicamente iluminado por una luna que en esos momentos se encontraba menguante, pero, con la compañía traviesa de los luceros que se encuentran junto a ella, era más que suficiente para iluminar tenuemente el lugar, como queriendo ocultar algo o a alguien de la vista de curiosos. La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto dando a notar lo tarde que ya era, al ver esto la diosa de la sapiensa desde el alféizar de su ventana, decidió que ya era hora de dirigirse sigilosamente hacia Cabo Sunión, donde hoy, justo a la medianoche, deberá reunirse con los hermanos de su padre, sus tíos, Poseidón, Emperador de los Mares y Hades, Emperador del Inframundo. Poco a poco y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia un pasadizo que la llevaría a las afueras del Santuario para así poder encaminarse hacia el lugar de la reunión sin levantar sospecha alguna. Mientras tanto, pensaba en cómo iba a explicarle al Patriarca que necesitaría de sus servicios para fabricar nuevas armaduras doradas exclusivamente para amazonas, sin la necesidad de decirle sus verdaderas razones, ya que de por sí sus actos causarían muchas dudas y sospechas en el Gran Maestro, lo único que le quedaba era explicarle la verdad aunque eso causara preocupaciones al Sumo Sacerdote. Dejando de pensar en todo lo anterior, Athena continuó con su caminar hasta que por fin llegó al final del pasadizo. A partir de ahí dirigió su camino hacia la costa para llegar a su destino, un alto acantilado con vista al inmenso mar. En la cima, reposaba el antiguo templo de Poseidón ya en ruinas, más sin embargo, este dejaba notar lo maravilloso y esplendoroso que alguna vez fue en otra época. Cuando llegó por fin a la cima pudo divisar a lo lejos dos siluetas, las cuales pertenecían a las personas con las que se reuniría, se acercó lentamente a ellos hasta quedar a sus espaldas, y de la misma manera, estos se dieron la vuelta para encarar a la persona que tenían detrás de ellos.

– Llegas un poco tarde Athena – dijo Hades para romper con el silencio, este vestía un traje completamente negro a excepción de los bordes dorados alrededor de cuello y mangas.

– Lo siento, pero tenía que esperar a que todos estuvieran durmiendo en el Santuario – contestó Athena a manera de disculpa.

– Eso es lo de menos – intervino un Poseidón ataviado con una túnica blanca al estilo griego – lo importante es que ya estamos aquí reunidos – dijo mientras se sentía una fresca brisa provocando que sus cabellos azules revolotearan junto con otros violáceos y azabaches – los tres tenemos que discutir la forma en que debemos prepararnos para hacer frente a la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos – concluyó un preocupado Poseidón.

– Si las sospechas de Zeus son correctas, en la próxima batalla debemos unir fuerzas para tener una oportunidad de vencer – dijo Hades igualmente preocupado, solo que este, con su fría máscara, no lo dejaba entrever – Athena, no haz mencionado nada de esto a alguien en el Santuario ¿verdad? – preguntó este dirigiendo su gélida mirada hacia su sobrina.

– Por supuesto que no he dicho nada aún, no quiero preocupar a nadie hasta no tener la certeza de lo que está ocurriendo – contestó Athena – aunque pienso que es mejor que se lo diga al Patriarca, sé que él sospecha, aunque no sepa exactamente qué es lo que pasa – terminó de decir.

– El Patriarca de tu Santuario es muy sabio Athena, hoy pude comprobar eso – le dijo Poseidón – tal vez tu idea sea buena – afirmó.

– Lo que dice Poseidón es cierto, pero, necesitarás de toda la ayuda posible para que tus demás guerreros no se enteren, por lo menos no ahora – habló Hades.

– Además necesito de su ayuda para crear un juego de armaduras doradas – mencionó Athena.

– ¿Más armaduras doradas? – preguntó intrigado Hades – Se supone que esas armaduras representan a las doce constelaciones de la elíptica solar – razonó.

– Así es, pero esas armaduras son vestidas únicamente por hombres, las que yo necesito serán iguales a las de ellos, protegidas por los doce signos del zodiaco y únicamente para mujeres, serán Armaduras Amazónicas Doradas– respondió con determinación Athena.

– Esa es una buena estrategia Athena, de esa forma reúnes más guerreros poderosos a tu orden que serán de gran ayuda para lo que se avecina y a su vez puedes encubrir su creación ante tus guerreros diciendo que es para mantener la igualdad en la orden Dorada – intervino Poseidón.

– Así es, pero crearlas necesitará de mucho tiempo, ya que las únicas personas capaces de crearlas son el Patriarca, el Santo Dorado de Aries y su aprendiz, es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda tío – dijo Athena viendo fijamente a Hades.

– No veo de que forma puedo ayudarte Athena – le respondió el aludido.

– ¿Recuerdas a los lemurianos que participaron en la anterior Guerra Santa? – le cuestionó Athena obteniendo como respuesta una leve afirmación con la cabeza – por favor lo que necesito es pedirte que aunque sea de manera temporal los traigas de nuevo a la vida – culminó Athena ocasionando que Hades la viera con sorpresa reflejada en sus finas facciones.

– ¿Regresarlos a la vida? – repitió Hades – pero Athena, ellos llevan muertos más de doscientos años, sería demasiado peligroso traerlos de vuelta – dijo Hades escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

– Lo sé pero, realmente los necesito – insistió Athena – de lo contrario, la armaduras tardarán demasiado tiempo en ser creadas, ya he empezado a elegir quienes serán las personas que entrenarán por las armaduras para instruirlas lo más rápido posible, las armaduras deben estar terminadas antes de hacer la presentación de las aprendices– explicó Athena.

– ¿Y cómo piensas explicarle a estos lemurianos tus razones para traerlos de vuelta? – cuestionó Poseidón.

– Debo hablarles con la verdad, a ellos y a los dos lemurianos mayores del Santuario – le respondió Athena – sé que el Patriarca y Mu guardarán el secreto hasta que sea el momento de revelarlo, confío ciegamente en ellos – terminó de decir Athena con una mirada llena de determinación.

– Te concederé el favor que me estás pidiendo pero, las almas que me pides regresen a la vida únicamente podrán regresar por una semana – le respondió seriamente Hades – ellos llevan mucho tiempo muertos, es por ello que no puedo hacer que permanezcan más tiempo en la Tierra, de lo contrario, sus almas desaparecerán definitivamente – culminó.

– No sé como agradecértelo tío – dijo una emocionada Athena – con ese tiempo será más que suficiente para forjar las armaduras, pero debo decirte algo más, la creación de las armaduras lleva todo un proceso y estos lemurianos tienen habilidades diferentes, mi plan es revivirlos cuando el proceso lo requiera – concluyó Athena.

– ¿Y cuál es ese orden y tiempo que debo seguir? – cuestionó Hades.

– Ahora te explico; primero debo conseguir el Gammanium con aleaciones de oro que es el metal para poder forjar las armaduras y bañarlas con el polvo estelar, el cual sirve, en este caso, para darle una esencia vital a las armaduras. Este proceso lo realizarán Sage, Hakkurei, Atlas, el Patriarca, Mu y Kiki; y por último, Yuzuriha completará la creación de las armaduras vertiendo su sangre en estas para que junto con el polvo estelar concedan la esencia vital a las armaduras – explicó Athena.

– Entonces primero deberé revivir a Sage, Hakkurei y Atlas la última será Yuzuriha ¿no es así? – preguntó Hades recibiendo por respuesta una leve afirmación – deberás avisarme el momento en que los reviviré y para no levantar sospechas hablaremos mediante el cosmo.

– Está bien tío, yo te avisaré cuando tenga el gammanium en mi poder – respondió Athena.

– Ya que han hablado sobre ese punto debemos proseguir con la causa de nuestras preocupaciones y de esta reunión – dijo Poseidón.

– Tienes razón – respondió Hades – debemos definir de que forma afrontaremos esta nueva amenaza que se cierne no solo en la Tierra sino en el Universo, lo que haré por el momento será supervisar el entrenamiento de los espectros, Hypnos y Thánatos; no lo verán extraño después de los resultados de la última Guerra Santa, además debo encontrar a Perséfone – mencionó.

– Y yo a Anfitrite que ya ha reencarnado – dijo Poseidón.

– ¿Ambas reencarnaron? – preguntó una incrédula Athena.

– Solamente Anfitrite reencarnó – dijo Hades – tu hermana se encuentra enojada conmigo desde la anterior Guerra Santa que sostuvimos y por lo que me dijo Zeus conserva su verdadero cuerpo – dijo este soltando un leve suspiro.

– Entiendo, y ¿tú qué medidas tomarás con respecto a la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros tío? – preguntó Athena enfocando su mirada hacia Poseidón.

– Prácticamente lo mismo que Hades, entrenar al ejército marino y encontrar a Anfitrite para que ella se encargue de su propio ejército, ahora necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible – dijo seriamente Poseidón – tu padre se iba a encargar de informarle la situación a los demás Dioses Olímpicos para que ellos igual se preparen, algunos de ellos no tienen ejército por lo cual deberán entrenar, creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, sobre todo tú y yo Athena – culminó.

– Tienes razón, yo no he llevado un entrenamiento adecuado al ser sacada desde pequeña del Santuario y tú tampoco ¿no es así? – cuestionó.

– De hecho Kanon se encargó de darle un breve entrenamiento a Julián para que su cuerpo fuera capaz de albergar mi poder, pero no fue suficiente – respondió Poseidón.

– ¿Entonces ustedes entrenarán? – cuestionó Hades recibiendo por respuesta una afirmación silenciosa – creo que haré lo mismo, si pudieron herirme gravemente unos Santos de Bronce, no resistiré los embates de nuestro enemigo – razonó – además Zeus le encargó a Hefestos crear nuevas armaduras para nosotros ya que las que tenemos no serán suficiente, por ahora creo que ya ha llegado la hora de despedirnos – dijo viendo como el horizonte empezaba a cambiar de coloración dando a entender que el amanecer se aproximaba – Athena, estaré esperando tu aviso para que reviva a los lemurianos Sage, Hakkurei y Atlas – dijo este empezando a caminar hacia la punta del acantilado y volteándose levemente – entrenen arduamente, es la primera vez que los Dioses Olímpicos nos reunimos en una batalla y tal vez sea la última – terminó de decir antes de desaparecer.

– Es mejor que regreses al Santuario Athena – dijo Poseidón – yo me retiraré al Templo Submarino para reunirme con los míos y empezar con los entrenamientos cuanto antes, también debo encontrar a Anfitrite para poder avisarle.

– Entonces me retiro, hoy mismo hablaré con el Patriarca y Mu para que ambos empiecen a diseñar las armaduras desde ahora, y reciba mi entrenamiento.

– Nos comunicaremos mediante el cosmo Athena – dijo Poseidón suspirando – por el momento nuestros guerreros no deben sospechar nada – terminó de decir antes de seguir por el mismo camino que antes tomó su hermano, pero antes de desaparecer volteó una última vez para ver a su sobrina – entrena arduamente Athena porque esta batalla definirá el destino del Universo – dijo desapareciendo.

– Sé lo que nos jugamos en esta batalla, confío en que todo salga bien ahora que ya no hay más rencillas entre los Dioses Olímpicos y también tengo fe en mis guerreros, sé que ellos lucharán hasta el final – dijo Athena emprendiendo su camino de vuelta al Santuario.

El amanecer llegó muy pronto para muchos de los habitantes del Santuario de la diosa de la sapiensa. Con su fulgurante luz, el carro guiado por Apolo fue iluminando cada rincón llenándolo así de ese característico calor.

Como cada mañana, los Santos y aprendices de la orden Athenience se dirigían hacia el majestuoso Coliseo, siempre iban para entrenar, pero esta ocasión era diferente, al parecer hoy por la madrugada llegaron de Japón aquellos Santos de Bronce que siempre acompañaban a la Diosa Athena, aquellos santos que con su fe, dedicación y devoción habían logrado más de un milagro.

Cinco, solo cinco jóvenes de la que se creía la orden de menor poder entre la Élite de Santos habían logrado vencer a los Santos de mayor rango revelando los secretos más obscuros del Santuario y salvando de la muerte a aquella joven a la que al principio consideraban una impostora, cinco jóvenes lucharon en la tierras nórdicas de Asgard para salvar al mundo del derretimiento de los polos, cinco jóvenes lucharon ferozmente en el Templo Submarino para salvar al mundo de las terribles inundaciones que lo azotaban y también para rescatar a su venerada diosa que había sido raptada y, por increíble que pudiera parecer, vencieron a un Dios, Poseidón Emperador de los Mares y hermano de Zeus.

Tiempo después nuevamente se encontraron frente a frente con una Guerra Santa, tuvieron que enfrentarse a sus camaradas pensando que eran traidores, fueron al mismo inframundo para hacerle frente al causante de esa nueva Guerra que era el otro hermano de Zeus, Hades Emperador del Inframundo. Se adentraron hasta lo más profundo de esas tierras ayudados por los sobrevivientes de la elite dorada que seguían vivos, pero, lo que no se imaginaba ninguno de ellos, era que aquel joven de mirada dulce y que disgustaba de la peleas, era el elegido para albergar el alma de Hades al ser considerado por este como el ser más puro sobre la Tierra, pero, una vez más, demostrando de lo que eran capaces pudo liberarse del alma del emperador con la ayuda de su venerada diosa.

Juntos, gracias a la primordial ayuda de los Santos Dorados, pudieron cruzar el hasta entonces impenetrable Muro de los Lamentos para así, salvar a su diosa. Con su inquebrantable fe y esperanza derrotaron a los heraldos de Hades, los dioses del Sueño y de la Muerte, los gemelos Hypnos y Thánatos, portando sus nuevas armaduras, obtenidas por medio de la sangre de Athena y su ardiente cosmoenergía, las Kamei.

Por último, para dar fin al ciclo de las Guerras Santas, se enfrentaron a Hades reencarnado en su verdadero cuerpo, el cual resguardaba con tanto recelo desde la Era Mitológica.

Pudiendo entregarle por fin la armadura divina a su diosa, vencieron juntos al señor del Inframundo, pero, siempre hay sacrificios por pagar, ya que el más valeroso de ellos quedó encerrado en un mundo lleno de tinieblas y sufrimiento, todo ello causado por la herida en el pecho que el Emperador Hades le causó con su espada. Aún así, al final el dios, entendió la razón de su lucha y regresó a este mundo a aquel valeroso Santo, que había sido su enemigo desde tiempos Mitológicos.

Estos cinco jóvenes eran admirados por cada Santo y aprendiz y hoy por fin estarían con ellos los llamados Santos de la Esperanza.

Mientras tanto en el Templo de Géminis, en la parte residencial, sus guardianes se alistaban para bajar al Coliseo, ya que desde muy temprano, el Patriarca les había avisado sobre la presencia de aquellos chicos.

– Saga, ¿Zafiro aún no ha despertado? – cuestionaba el gemelo menor.

– Mmm no lo sé, ayer nos acostamos muy tarde, por cierto debemos ir a Rodorio – le contestó Saga.

– ¿A Rodorio? – preguntó extrañado Kanon – apenas hace dos días fuimos por víveres.

– No se trata de eso Kanon, Zafiro no debe tener ropa para los entrenamientos – respondió Saga un tanto preocupado.

– Tienes razón, pero, no debes preocuparte por ella, estoy seguro que podrá lograrlo – contestó Kanon adivinando los pensamientos de su gemelo.

– Buenos días – saludó Zafiro – pero saben, no es necesario que me compren ropa de entrenamiento que de esa tengo mucha gracias a mamá – respondió esta recargada desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina ocasionando que los hermanos voltearan a verla. Llevaba puesto una remera sin mangas ajustada con un ligero escote en V el frente de color morado, un pantalón de licra negro a la cadera y unas botas bajas igualmente negras, mientras que en las muñecas y manos llevaba unos vendajes para protección y llevaba el largo cabello ébano amarrado a una coleta alta sujetado por una cinta morada combinada con la remera y en el rostro, aquella fría máscara que debería llevar siempre a partir de ahora – digamos que ella se encargó de mi entrenamiento físico y me heredó esta ropa más la que ya tenía.

– Pues vaya que te sienta bien esa ropa sobrinita pero – dijo Kanon en un tono burlón y dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a Saga continuó – creo que tu padre tendrá serios problemas al lidiar con nuestros camaradas por lo linda que estás – dijo riendo.

– ¿Pero qué dices? – protestó Saga – eso es algo que no pienso permitir – dijo este un tanto molesto.

– Tranquilo Saga, veo que resultaste ser un padre celoso – siguió burlándose Kanon.

– Siento interrumpir su amena charla pero creo que hay visitas abajo – les dijo Zafiro quien ya había tomado un pan tostado y un vaso de leche sentándose de espaldas a los gemelos para retirarse la máscara y poder desayunar.

– Es cierto – dijo Kanon un tanto sorprendido y para saciar su duda compartida con su gemelo cuestionó – ¿cómo te diste cuenta que hay gente abajo?

– Pues es que durante este mes tuve un pequeño entrenamiento con el Emperador Poseidón – dijo ésta causando que sus únicos familiares abrieran desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca – luego les explico con más detalle – les dijo para apresurarlos a salir de su estupor – es mejor apresurarnos los entrenamientos comienzan desde muy temprano ¿no es así?

– Normalmente así es – habló por fin Saga – pero hoy llegan de Japón cinco Santos y se les dará la bienvenida en el Coliseo – al ver que su hija dejaba de comer para centrar su atención en él ladeando levemente la cabeza para escuchar mejor continuó – ellos han hecho proezas inimaginables Zafiro y es por eso que son recibidos de esa forma cada vez que vienen incluso muchos los llaman los Santos de la Esperanza y la verdad es que no es para menos – y soltando un cansado suspiro prosiguió – ya habrá tiempo de contarte esa historia, ahora apresúrate que por lo visto nos siguen esperando para bajar juntos – terminó de decir Saga.

– Ya terminé – dijo ésta levantándose de la silla y colocándose nuevamente la máscara para voltearse hacia los gemelos.

– Entonces bajemos de una vez – dijo Kanon – quien empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras seguido de cerca por Saga y Zafiro. Juntos llegaron a la planta baja del Templo de Géminis para encontrarse con los Santos Dorados que habitaban los templos superiores.

Mientras esto ocurría en el tercer Templo, en el Salón Principal también se preparaban para bajar y darle la bienvenida a los Santos acompañantes en todo momento de la diosa Athena, la cual se encontraba nerviosa y aún preocupada por la plática que tuvo con el Patriarca Shion.

* * *

_Flash Back_

* * *

_Athena intentaba entrar sigilosamente a sus aposentos después de haberse reunido con sus tíos, aún rondaba por su mente la forma en que debía explicarle la situación a Shion, en eso estaba cuando la voz del Patriarca resonó en el recinto sagrado._

– _Con todo respeto princesa me gustaría preguntarle ¿qué hacía fuera de sus aposentos a estas horas? – la cuestionó Shion causando un notable sobresalto en Athena quien dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo de donde provino la voz del Patriarca ya viéndolo aparecer con su parsimonioso andar._

– _Lo siento Shion – se disculpó permitiéndose tutearlo ya que no se encontraban bajo mirada alguna – solo salí a dar un paseo ya que no lograba conciliar el sueño – intentó justificarse._

– _¿Entonces su salida no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Poseidón y Hades estaban en Cabo Sunión? – preguntó sorprendiendo a su diosa por lo perceptivo que podía llegar a ser, ya que los tres dioses en su reunión fueron muy cautelosos en ocultar sus presencias – princesa, por favor, confíe en mí, he notado por los movimientos de la estrellas que algo malo está sucediendo pero aún no sé lo que es – suplicó Shion mirando fijamente a los ojos de su diosa que asintió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia el trono se sentó en el._

– _Estás en lo cierto Shion, algo muy terrible está sucediendo – dijo esta devolviéndole una mirada llena de preocupación – se trata de la peor amenaza a la que se enfrenta el universo entero, incluso los Dioses Olímpicos hemos decidido formar una alianza para enfrentar esto – dijo está causando gran conmoción en el semblante sereno de su patriarca que se sentía incapaz de articular palabra alguna – es por ello que mi padre decidió someter a los humanos a aquella prueba para saber si valía protegerlos de este gran peligro._

– _¿A qué tipo de mal nos enfrentamos? – quiso saber el Patriarca._

– _Nos enfrentamos al origen de todo – dijo esta desconcertando a su Patriarca y continuó diciendo – al origen del universo, de los Dioses, del bien y del mal, Shion, nos enfrentamos al mismo Caos que ha decidido salir del vacío para toma una forma humana y destruir todo lo que conocemos – terminó de decir esta angustiada._

_Es ahora que lograba comprender el extraño comportamiento de su diosa, la verdadera razón por la cual fue juzgada la humanidad, la razón por la cual se reunieron hoy los hermanos de Zeus con Athena._

– _Shion, no sabes cuánto lamento todo esto – le habló Athena con la voz quebrada por el llanto – yo quería que ustedes llevaran una vida normal ahora que tienen una nueva oportunidad para vivir – este lentamente se situó frente al trono y se arrodilló solemnemente._

– _Princesa, no debes angustiarte por nosotros – dijo con una tierna sonrisa plasmada en el rostro – yo quiero luchar a tu lado, deseo defenderte a ti y al resto de los habitantes de la Tierra, y estoy seguro de que todos los habitantes del Santuario piensan igual que yo, tú eres nuestra guía Athena y seguiremos el camino que tú decidas tomar, incluso si ese nos lleva a la muerte – terminó de decir Shion mientras Athena se levantaba del trono para arrodillarse a su altura y sujetaba su rostro con manos temblorosas._

– _Todo esto me duele mucho Shion, ustedes ya han sufrido y sacrificado tanto, mi único deseo es verlos felices – dijo esta con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

– _Agradezco tanto tu preocupación princesa, pero mi postura no cambiará, seguiré el camino que tú decidas tomar – le reiteró con determinación y valor, mientras su diosa volvía a sentarse en su trono._

– _Shion, aún tenemos muchas investigaciones por realizar, es por ello que no es conveniente que los demás se enteren – dijo Athena – necesito que guardes el secreto y también pedirte un gran favor._

– _Está bien princesa y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para cumplirle ese favor._

– _Seré directa en esto – dijo Athena soltando un leve suspiro – ¿Puedes crear junto con Mu y Kiki doce armaduras doradas de uso exclusivo para amazonas? – cuestionó sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a su Patriarca._

– _¿Armaduras doradas para amazonas? – cuestionó aún incrédulo._

– _Así es, necesitamos tener toda la ayuda posible en esto, Mu es el único que podrá saber la verdad – y haciendo una pasa prosiguió – Shion, no solo ustedes tres participarán en la creación de las Armaduras Amazónicas Doradas, Hades me he concedido el favor de regresar a la vida a Atlas, Sage, Yuzuriha y tu maestro Hakkurei por una semana._

– _¿Regresarlos a la visada? – cuestionó recibiendo por respuesta una leve afirmación de su diosa y saliendo de su estupor continuó – haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance mi señora, deberemos trasladarnos a Jamir ya que allá se encuentran las herramientas y materiales para la fabricación de las armaduras – terminó de decir._

– _¿Entonces cuentan con el suficientes Gammanium? Preguntó Athena._

– _Sí princesa, en las cercanías de la torre de Jamir existe una cueva en la cual se encuentran las reservas del mineral – informó._

– _Entonces empieza a diseñarlas y cuando acabes con ello me lo comunicas para que pueda hablar con Hades._

– _Así será princesa, pero, tengo una duda – expresó esperando un gesto de su diosa para poder continuar y así lo hizo – ¿Quiénes portará las Armaduras Amazónicas Doradas?_

– _Ya he pensado en ello Shion pero, es algo que me gustaría platicar contigo después – respondió._

– _Está bien, lo mejor es que ahora vaya a descansar un rato ya que hoy llegan sus jóvenes acompañantes._

– _Tienes razón, me retiro a mis aposentos Shion, nos vemos en un ratos más – se despidió ésta dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera del Salón Principal._

– _Que descanse princesa – le dijo Shion dando por terminada su conversación._

* * *

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

Todavía le quedaba un largo día por delante así que tomó la decisión de encaminarse al Coliseo para recibir a sus entrañables amigos, por el momento decidió dejar sus preocupaciones atrás para disfrutar de la compañía de aquellos chicos, pero de uno en especial.

**Tada, bueno pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy, espero sus reviews y consejitos con muchas ansias. Nos vemos para la próxima hoy no voy a poder dejar avance de capítulo, pero prometo traer pronto la actualización.**


	8. 8: EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO

**Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia realmente les pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizar pronto ahora si que el trabajo y la escuela no me dan tregua con eso de que ya estoy en los últimos semestres de la carrera hay muchos proyectos por hacer y allá se me va todo el tiempo que tengo disponible y pues ahora aproveché que aquí en México hay un megapuente por las festividades para ponerme al día con la historia. Abandonarla mmm… nunca esta historia acaba porque acaba solo que aún le queda un camino que seguir pero bueno, pasemos a cosas más agradables, aunque atrasado mis felicitaciones a todos los mexicanos por esta fiestas que se celebran en nuestro amado país y ¡QUE VIVA MÉXICO SEÑORES! Estas fiestas son muy importantes para todos los mexicanos así que a disfrutarlas lo más que se pueda.**

**Ahora la sección de agradecimientos para las personitas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:**

**Zarcan.**

**Sakurita94.**

**UchihaDiana.**

**Devilhangel.**

**Realmente les agradezco sus comentarios y también mil gracias a las personitas que leyeron y agregaron a sus favoritos mis fics de "MI QUERIDO HERMANO" y "FRENTE AL MURO", no saben lo feliz que me hacen:**

**Selene-Princes Of Seven Oceans.**

**Nekane Lawliet.**

**Rosita.**

**Aleksast.**

**Sofhi.**

**Muerte 16.**

**Ahora sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de HISTORIA DE UNA DIOSA GUERRERA por cierto Saint Seiya no me pertenece sino al señor Kurumada.**

**CAPITULO 8: EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO. **

_Todavía le quedaba un largo día por delante así que tomó la decisión de encaminarse al Coliseo para recibir a sus entrañables amigos, por el momento decidió dejar sus preocupaciones atrás para disfrutar de la compañía de aquellos chicos, pero de uno en especial._

En el Templo de Géminis se encontraban reunidos los Santos Dorados de los templos posteriores a éste, portando orgullosamente sus Armaduras Doradas, esperando a los guardianes gemelos.

– Es raro que no hayan bajado, de Kanon es de esperarse pero, Saga no es así – comentaba Milo.

– Tal vez se deba a la otra presencia que se encuentra con ellos – razonó Shaka causando cierta curiosidad en los demás puesto que dicha presencia no era conocida para ninguno.

– Perdón por la tardanza – dijo Saga a manera de disculpa, iba a continuar hablando cuando se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de armas no le prestaban atención, sino que tenían fija su mirada justo a sus espaldas y girándose levemente dio con la causa del desinterés de sus camaradas, ahí se encontraba parada su hija junto a Kanon. Realmente se sentía incómodo al ver la forma en que la miraban, detallándola tan minuciosamente, en especial Milo y Deathmask que casi querían devorarla lo cual le provocaba unas ganas asesinas de arrancarles los ojos…literalmente hablando. Algunos otros como Shaka, Aioria, Dohko y Afrodita solamente se quedaron indiferentes, mientras que Aioros y Shura parecían cuestionarlo con la mirada un tanto curiosos, el único que realmente parecía impasible con la situación era Camus, que por lo poco expresivo que suele ser, era de esperarse. Kanon únicamente contemplaba a cada uno de los presentes, dándose cuenta de la molestia e incomodidad de su gemelo, que realmente había resultado ser un padre muy celoso. Por último posó su mirada hacia su sobrina que parecía estar despreocupada por la situación o por lo menos, eso aparentaba – será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde al Coliseo – siseó Saga entre dientes rompiendo el silencio tan abrupto en el que se encontraban.

– Fue a ustedes a quienes se les ha hecho tarde Saga – contestó Milo – además no nos has presentado a esta joven que los acompaña – dijo posando nuevamente su mirada en Zafiro, causando aún más enojo en Saga.

– Ella es nuestra aprendiz Escorpión – contestó Kanon mientras pensaba seriamente que Milo era muy despistado para no fijarse en el aura asesina de su hermano o realmente no apreciaba su vida – su nombre es Zafiro y estará bajo nuestra tutela para convertirse en una Amazona y ahora mejor vayamos al Coliseo – terminó de decir Kanon.

– Pero si ni siquiera nos hemos presentado – protestó Milo dirigiéndose hacia Zafiro – mi nombre es Milo Santo Dorado del Escorpión, un placer conocerte – se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia – y tú ¿por qué me llamas Escorpión? – reclamó Milo siendo completamente ignorado por el gemelo menor.

– Igualmente – contestó de improvisto Zafiro haciendo una reverencia general hacia todos – es un placer conocerlos – dijo tranquilamente.

– Antes de que nos vayamos te presentaré a todos, ese de ahí es Dohko de Libra, Aioria de Leo, Afrodita de Piscis, Deathmask de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Aioros de Sagitario, Shaka de Virgo y por último Camus de Acuario – contestó Saga señalando a cada uno mientras los presentaba – ahora vámonos – dijo este empezando a caminar junto a Zafiro seguido de los demás. Fue así que terminaron el recorrido de los Templos pasando a buscar a los guardianes restantes. Zafiro se encontraba fascinada con el recorrido, realmente el Santuario era un lugar hermoso y de cierta forma místico para quienes nunca lo han visto. A lo lejos podía empezar a vislumbrar un edificio circular y al ver que todos se dirigían hacia ese lugar supuso que se trataba del Coliseo. El lugar era realmente impresionante, al centro del edificio se encontraba la arena donde los Santos disputaban los combates ya sea de entrenamiento o para luchar por una de las ochenta y ocho armaduras, alrededor de ésta se encontraban las gradas que se erigían en orden ascendente y en la cima de estas se encontraba el palco donde se debían situar el Patriarca la diosa Athena. Todos entraron al Coliseo causando admiración entre los aprendices y los Santos de menor rango situándose en sus respectivos lugares junto al palco de la diosa en espera de que esta apareciese junto al Patriarca para darles la bienvenida a los Santos Divinos.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar recóndito del vasto universo se encontraba la silueta de una mujer vigilando por medio de un espejo el planeta Tierra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra. Con un movimiento de su mano este paisaje cambió para darle la visión de un lugar lúgubre y tenebroso, hundido en la más profunda oscuridad al ser un lugar tan apartado de la luz solar, lugar que se encuentra más allá del Inframundo gobernado por Hades donde se encuentran encerrados seres divinos desde la era Mitológica, que con tal de ser liberados de su prisión son capaces de rendirse a sus órdenes.

– "_Así que este es el Tártaro_, _ha llegado la hora de salir de esta oscuridad en la que he vivido desde que existo, y mi primer movimiento será liberarlos de su prisión, me serán de gran utilidad contra los Dioses Olímpicos y, si Hades se interpone será el primer Dios en caer ante mí"_ – pensaba.

Ya todas las personas se encontraban reunidas en el Coliseo. En el palco asignado a la diosa Athena se podían empezar a vislumbrar dos figuras que no eran otras que ella siendo acompañada por el Gran Patriarca. Todos en el recinto sagrado guardaron respeto y se inclinaron sobre su rodilla izquierda para darle la bienvenida a su venerable diosa y quedándose a la espera de que ésta hablara.

– Pueden tomar asiento – dijo Athena con su siempre compasiva y melodiosa voz – hoy nos hemos reunido aquí en el Coliseo para darle un más que merecido homenaje a cinco jóvenes que se han sacrificado tanto para protegerme a mí y a nuestro amado planeta, han desafiado incluso a los dioses sin temor de perder sus valiosas vidas y han salido victoriosos de tan duras batallas, actualmente muchos de ustedes los llaman los Santos de la Esperanza, démosles la más calurosa de las bienvenidas a estos jóvenes guerreros – clamó la diosa – Santo Divino Shun de Andrómeda – en la entrada principal del Coliseo se podía distinguir una figura que se iba acercando poco a poco y llegando a la arena del recinto se pudo ver claramente quien era, un joven de cabellera verde que combinaba con sus ojos esmeraldas portando una armadura que ninguno de los presentes había visto a excepción de Athena, de un tono rosa con los grabados en dorado al igual que la legendaria cadena de Andrómeda. Shun caminó al frente dirigiéndose hacia el palco de la diosa y en señal de respeto se inclinó para rendirle tributo – Santo Divino Ikki de Fénix – llamó Athena al hermano de Shun, quien apareció con ese porte tan arrogante que lo caracterizaba sus cortos cabellos azules eran removidos por el viento conforme se acercaba frente al palco de la diosa y al igual que Shun portaba la Armadura Divina del Fénix con sus combinaciones en color amarillo, oro y naranja – Santo Divino Hyoga de Cisne – ordenó Athena mientras este se posaba junto a sus camaradas portando su armadura en tonos azul y dorado. Sin darse cuenta éste iba siendo seguido por la penetrante mirada de su maestro.

– Debes sentirte orgulloso de él ¿no es así Camus? – cuestionaba un curioso Escorpión – la armadura que tu alumno porta ahora es realmente asombrosa – dijo con emoción claramente plasmada en sus facciones.

– Lo es – fue la escueta respuesta del maestro de los hielos eternos mas sin embargo, Milo pudo percatarse por medio de su mirada lo orgulloso que Camus realmente se sentía de Hyoga aunque no lo expresara abiertamente. Ambos volvieron de nuevo su mirada al frente mientras veían entrar al Santo Divino Shiryu de Dragón con su armadura en tonalidad verde con grabados en color dorado. Milo giró su cabeza para observar al antiguo maestro de Libra quien sonreía abiertamente mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla – _"él es mucho más expresivo que Camus"_ – pensó antes de volver la vista al frente para ver la entrada del último Santo Divino.

– Y ahora les presento al último de estos valientes jóvenes, aquel que incontables veces nos ha salvado de un fatal destino. Bienvenido seas Santo Divino Seiya de Pegaso – dijo Athena con solemnidad impregnada en su voz mientras veía como poco a poco se hacía más clara la silueta de aquel joven del cual se había enamorado – _"él es prohibido para mí, una Diosa virgen"_ – recordó con tristeza que se reflejó brevemente en sus pupilas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su Patriarca que brevemente la observó antes de volver la vista al frente mirando fijamente al Santo que ocupó la posición central junto a sus compañeros de armas, portando la Armadura Divina de Pegaso con ese peculiar tono entre azul y blanco con detalles en color dorado.

– "_Athena, ¿acaso tu…?"_ – se cuestionó mentalmente Shion al ver expresión de su diosa – _"a pesar de todo, posee un corazón humano en su interior, espero que esto no cause problemas"_ – terminó de razonar el Patriarca antes de recibir a los Santos de la Esperanza – Sean bienvenidos mis queridos Santos de la Esperanza a este Santuario al que tanto han protegido, ustedes nos han demostrado una valiosa lección a todos los aquí presentes, no importa si sus armaduras son de bronce, plata u oro, lo que realmente importa es nuestra fe en este planeta y en sus habitantes a los que tanto amamos, esa fe que nos brinda la fuerza necesaria para protegerlos de todo mal que la amenace y lograr milagros como los que ustedes han podido realizar, es por ello que los admiramos y son un ejemplo a seguir para todos a partir de ahora quedan cordialmente invitados a quedarse de forma permanente en el Santuario junto a mí y a nuestra amada Diosa Athena en el Salón Principal ¿qué opinan caballeros? – cuestionó Shion, mientras observaba como Seiya volteaba a ver hacia cada uno de sus camaradas quienes asentían con un leve movimiento de cabeza a excepción del Fénix.

– Aceptamos su invitación Gran Patriarca – contestó Seiya – hemos decidido quedarnos a excepción de Ikki quien debe emprender un viaje en solitario – dijo mirando levemente hacia el Fénix.

– Hmp, Fénix no cambia en nada – expresó Kanon – únicamente aparece cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

– ¿Ya has tratado con Ikki? – le cuestionó Saga.

– Me enfrenté a él cuando era Dragón del Mar – respondió Kanon fijando su mirada en la de su gemelo – de hecho ese sujeto es una de las causas por las cuales estoy aquí al servicio de Athena ¿tú también ya has tratado con él? – le preguntó de vuelta a su gemelo.

– Ya veo – dijo el geminiano mayor – yo igual ya me he enfrentado al Fénix en la Batalla de las Doce Casas cuando vino a defender a Seiya que ya se encontraba moribundo – respondió pensativo recordando aquellos momentos.

– Vaya en todo caso la pregunta debió haber sido ¿ya te has enfrentado al Fénix? – bromeó Kanon con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

– ¿Son esos chicos con los que se enfrentaron en el pasado? – preguntó Zafiro.

– Así es, anoche te contamos de forma resumida nuestras vidas – le respondió Saga.

– Vidas llenas de pecados – completó Kanon.

– Ya dejen el pasado atrás – les respondió Zafiro – ahora únicamente deben vivir el presente para crear su futuro – dijo ésta provocando que ambos se giraran a verla – aún sigo sin poder creer que fuiste la reencarnación de un Dios – comentó volteando a ver a su padre.

– Y cabe recalcar que de un Dios maligno en toda la extensión de la palabra – dijo Saga causando la risa de hermano menor – no dije ningún chiste Kanon – reprendió Saga, pero toda sonrisa o murmullo en el Coliseo fue acallado por el estallido de un cosmo que nunca antes habían sentido, un cosmo enorme y teñido de la más pura maldad se hacía sentir en todo el recinto como si se encontrara en ese lugar provocando alarma en todos los presentes.

– Athena – llamó alarmado el Patriarca a su Diosa quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados concentrando su cosmo con el fin de buscar el origen de tan maligno cosmo y hallándolo abrió los ojos alarmada.

– Está en el Tártaro – susurró Athena sintiendo como un escalofrío corría por todo su cuerpo. Nadie sabía que ocurría hasta que sintieron como un cosmo conocido por muchos de ellos se enfrentó al primero – no es posible, Hades va… –la Diosa se encontraba preocupada por lo que tío estaba a punto de hacer – no cabe duda este cosmo tan siniestro no puede pertenecer más que a Caos – dijo Athena dirigiéndose a su Patriarca.

– Hades está a punto de enfrentarlo, pero la diferencia entre sus poderes es muy grande Athena, lo matará si lo enfrenta solo – dijo alarmado.

– Saori ¿qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Seiya situándose frente a su Diosa y el Patriarca al lado de sus camaradas.

– Se trata de la peor amenaza a la que la Tierra se pueda enfrentar – ya no tenía caso ocultarles una verdad ya de por sí muy notoria. Poco a poco empezaron a sentir como se encendían varios cosmos que igualaban o superaban el de Athena – los Dioses Olímpicos, al parecer irán a auxiliar a Hades, debo partir con ellos – dijo ésta invocando su Sagrada Armadura que la cubrió enseguida.

– No irás sola Saori – replicó Seiya – nosotros iremos contigo – dijo este mientras los demás Santos se acercaban a donde se encontraban respondiendo al llamado de guerra.

–No puedo dejarlos ir ahora, es demasiado arriesgado… – apenas terminó de decir estas palabras cuando todos sintieron el choque de energías proveniente del Tártaro. Todos sintieron como poco a poco se iba apagando el cosmo del Rey del Inframundo causándoles sorpresa y temor a la vez, ya que a ellos les costó tanto trabajo y muchos sacrificios para poder vencerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Hades cayera con un solo golpe?, ¿tan poderoso era ese nuevo enemigo? eran las preguntas que rondaban las mentes de los presentes pero fueron abruptamente sacados de sus pensamientos ya que de nueva cuenta sintieron otro cosmo poderoso y maligno que se encontraba junto al primero permaneciendo un momento así antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo, los Dioses ahí presentes también sintieron ese poderoso cosmo chocar contra el de Hades, mientras el de éste se extinguía, Zeus se dirigió lo más rápido que podía hacia el Tártaro junto con Hera para auxiliar a su hermano, mientras que los dioses restantes se quedaron para montar guardia y cuidar que Perséfone no fuera en busca de su esposo ya que la situación era demasiado arriesgada.

– Hades no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente ¡NO PUEDE! – rugió Zeus.

– Tranquilízate – le dijo su esposa – no debes perder la sangre fría Zeus – menos ahora que _él_ ha sido liberado de su prisión, aún no puedo creer lo que ha pasado.

– Debemos apresurarnos Hera, no hay tiempo que perder.

**Continuará…**

**Ups quedó algo corto verdad?no es por la falta de tiempo que les expliqué antes este capi de por sí iba a estar corto ya que iba a ser mucho poner todo en uno solo ya que en siguiente se explicará lo que sucedió en el Tártaro y ahora ¿qué les pareció? Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero ver sus reviews por acá. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
